My Heart in Your Hands
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Elle était supposée devenir leur Survivante, leur Élue, leur parfaite représentante de la Lumière. Mais depuis quand un kitsune fait-il ce qu'on lui ordonne ? Viola Potter décide de tracer son propre chemin dans la ville de San Fransokyo, et le monde magique tout entier en est bouleversé.
1. Chapter 1

**17 février 1988**

En tant que créature - ou esprit, la classification n'était pas claire - originaire du Japon, un kitsune n'aurait pas dû se trouver sur la côte Ouest des États-Unis. Seulement, il s'agissait de San Fransokyo, ville construite en territoire américain et reconstruite par des ouvriers japonais, si bien que lorsque traditions et créatures nippones avaient décidé de s'enraciner dans le coin, la chose était passée sans trop de mal, et un yokai était tout aussi facile à y dénicher que ça l'était au Pays du Soleil Levant.

En temps normal, ce yokai-ci serait bien resté blotti dans son nid de vieux draps et de cartons si la fille n'était pas venue mourir dans sa ruelle.

Elle devait avoir huit ou sept ans, mais on lui en aurait donné cinq à peine tant elle était petite et maigre, les vêtements trop grands flottant sur sa charpente diminutive accentuant l'effet. Son t-shirt troué s'imbibait de rouge autour d'une entaille au couteau, un rouge aussi brillant que sa chevelure crasseuse et emmêlée.

Le kitsune adorait la couleur rouge. Et puis, un enfant restait un enfant. Gaspiller une vie si jeune, ce serait dommage.

Lorsque l'être se coula en elle, ce ne fut pas sans difficulté, car apparemment, il y avait déjà un locataire dans cette mignonne petite tête. Non, pas un locataire, un parasite. Hors de question de tolérer ça, mais le kitsune ne se sentait pas d'humeur à régler le problème aujourd'hui. C'était bien plus important de fusionner comme il fallait avec ce nouveau corps, l'inspecter en état et - oh, alors ça...

Décidément, cet hôte était de plus en plus intéressant.

* * *

Quand Viola Potter avait fermé ses yeux vert jade dans ce cul-de-sac qui empestait l'urine et la pizza moisie, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle s'attendait à voir. Peut-être pas le Paradis - la tante Pétunia répétait toujours qu'une horrible petite fille comme elle finirait en Enfer et ce serait tant mieux - mais peut-être quelque chose comme la bibliothèque, où elle était à peu près certaine de ne pas être harcelée par Dudley et sa bande.

Elle se trouvait dans une forêt, de longs arbres élancés la cernant, leurs feuilles vertes rendues presque jaunes par la lumière radieuse qui les traversait. Des oiseaux pépiaient au-dessus de sa tête, et un gazouillis de rivière se glissait sous la mousse élastique qui recouvrait le sol.

Devant elle se tenait _quelqu'un_ habillé d'une robe colorée aux manches amples, serrée à la taille par une large écharpe brodée de fils métalliques, ses longs cheveux noirs très raides encadrant un visage très pâle, à la bouche maquillée, aux yeux dorés fendus d'une pupille verticale surmontés de sourcils curieux, si épilés qu'ils en était réduits à deux gros points noirs.

La personne avait aussi deux oreilles pointues à la blancheur neigeuse, émergeant du casque élégant de sa chevelure, et trois queues touffues également blanches, pointant sous la robe colorée qu'elles soulevaient, laissant entrevoir plusieurs jupons superposés.

Constatant l'attention de la fillette sur elle, la créature eut un sourire rempli de dents très pointues - non, à ce stade, il s'agissait carrément de crocs. Viola aurait dû avoir peur, mais jusque là, cette étrange personne n'avait pas essayé de l'enfermer dans un placard ou de la pincer ou de la battre pour avoir été fainéante.

« Bonjour, ma chère petite » dit l'être, et sa voix ressemblait à la cloche de l'église quand le vicaire la faisait sonner, aussi grave, profonde et solennelle.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda l'enfant, aussi hypnotisée par cette voix que par ce regard clairement inhumain.

La créature eut un rire très doux.

« Mais je suis toi, voyons. Tu es venue à moi, et désormais, nous ne faisons plus qu'un. »

Viola cligna des paupières. Elle s'était regardée dans le miroir à l'occasion, et elle savait qu'elle était loin de ressembler à cette personne en face d'elle - beaucoup trop petite, beaucoup trop laide, beaucoup trop... _Viola_.

« Non, je n'étais pas là depuis le début » intervint la voix profonde, interrompant le fil de ses pensées. « Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'existais en dehors de toi, comme une personne différente. Et puis, j'ai décidé que je voulais être toi. »

Pour le coup, la petite en eut le souffle coupé. Cette créature si raffinée, si belle, si captivante voulait devenir comme Viola ? Viola le monstre, Viola le fardeau pour les honnêtes gens, Viola dont les propres parents n'avaient pas voulu ? Quoi ensuite, l'oncle Vernon allait la déménager dans la chambre d'amis et la laisser manger à tous les repas ?

« Tu es fâchée ? Tu ne veux pas de moi ? » demanda la créature, apparemment désolée.

« ...Pourquoi vous me voulez moi ? »

L'être pencha la tête sur le côté, son regard doré toujours fixé sur la petite.

« Pourquoi ne te voudrais-je pas ? Si tu savais ce que j'ai vu en posant les yeux sur ta personne... Aimerais-tu que je te le montre ? »

Viola hésitait. Peu importe combien elle travaillait dur, combien elle faisait d'efforts, combien elle essayait de s'effacer, tout le monde répétait qu'elle n'était bonne à rien, qu'elle n'avait aucune qualité, qu'elle ne serait jamais rien de bon. Après tout ce temps, entendre quelqu'un affirmer que vous étiez _quelque chose_ plutôt que rien, c'était difficile à croire.

Difficile et tellement attirant, tellement tentant. Viola avait vu les câlins que la tante Pétunia distribuait à Dudley, les compliments qu'elle faisait pleuvoir sur lui, l'admiration qu'elle lui vouait, et mille fois elle en avait convoité une moindre miette. Et maintenant que se présentait une occasion, c'était...

« Je peux te montrer » insista la créature. « Dis juste que je peux entrer. »

Viola ferma les yeux. Inspira profondément.

« Tu peux entrer. »

* * *

Si les kitsune étaient difficiles à classifier en tant que créature ou être, c'était à peu près pour la raison que, de même qu'un loup-garou est une créature dans son état maudit mais pas le reste du mois, un kitsune n'était une créature qu'en dehors d'un hôte approprié.

A l'état sauvage, le kitsune n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un renard doté de pouvoirs magiques - pratique pour fuir les chasseurs ou trouver de quoi se nourrir. Mais à l'occasion, il lui arrivait de posséder un humain, et comme on s'en doute, la créature résultant du mélange était aussi loin de l'animal qu'elle l'était de l'humain lambda.

Lorsque les yeux vert se rouvrirent dans l'allée, Viola Potter n'existait plus. Ayant cédé son corps et son âme à un kitsune, l'entité de sept ans ayant porté ce nom était purement et simplement morte, aussi morte qu'il était possible de l'être quand votre cœur continue de battre dans votre poitrine.

Le kitsune examina ses nouvelles mains avec attention tandis que sa psyché terminait de se réorganiser - mine de rien, rajouter sept ans de souvenirs à un siècle de mémoire, c'était loin d'être facile. Surtout quand une partie de cette mémoire se rapportait à une période animale. Un animal n'avait pas besoin d'une conscience de soi, ni même d'un nom.

 _Ah oui, un nom. Il me faut un nouveau nom._

Viola ne pouvait convenir, bien entendu. Viola était une fillette faible et craintive abandonnée à des esprits étroits qui se faisaient une joie de la malmener juste parce que. Il fallait autre chose, quelque chose de mieux.

Après une longue réflexion de dix bonnes minutes, le kitsune opta pour le choix de Kikyô. C'était aussi un nom de fleur, une jolie fleur aussi délicate qu'agréable à contempler. Et aussi un symbole du Japon. Mine de rien, un kitsune était chatouilleux concernant le statut de son pays d'origine.

Kikyô quitta le cul-de-sac où elle était morte et s'était relevée vivante d'une démarche nonchalante. Elle avait du travail à accomplir.


	2. Chapter 2

Retourner à l'hôtel fut un jeu d'enfant, une fois décryptés les souvenirs de Viola. Retrouver la chambre et forcer la serrure pour entrer sans se faire remarquer fut encore plus facile - la spécialité des kitsune restait les illusions, après tout, et tisser un voile d'indifférence par-dessus ce qui était à première vue une gamine troussée en mendiante ne nécessitait qu'une touche de magie. Déjà que personne ne faisait attention aux sans-abris en temps normal...

Les Dursley étaient allés se coucher, visiblement pas du tout soucieux pour leur nièce qu'ils avaient flanquée sans cérémonie à la porte pour le _crime_ de prendre trop de place - est-ce qu'ils s'étaient regardés bien en face, franchement, parce qu'il n'y avait pas mieux qu'un morse et un porcelet nain pour occuper l'espace. C'était un miracle qu'ils aient survécu aussi longtemps, et Kikyô se demandait s'ils pensaient sincèrement que Viola ne risquait pas de se faire agresser dans la rue ou si ça leur était égal. Sans doute la deuxième option, elle ne pouvait pas sous-estimer leur mesquinerie.

Ignorant les ronflements du morse édenté - comment la tante Pétunia pouvait supporter de partager le même lit, c'était inconcevable - le kitsune se rendit au chevet de la femme qui l'avait haïe depuis le jour où elle l'avait trouvée sur son paillasson et traitée comme son esclave au mépris de ses devoirs de tante et responsable de mineure. Non, elle n'aurait aucun remords à violer ses plus noir secrets.

Kikyô caressa machinalement du pouce la grosse perle qu'elle tenait au creux de sa paume - sa balle d'étoile, la source de ses pouvoirs magiques et réceptacle de sa vie. Aussi précieux pour un kitsune qu'une peau de phoque l'était pour la selkie, le joyau lui serait essentiel pour la délicate opération qu'elle s'apprêtait à accomplir.

Fermant les yeux, elle se concentra sur la pulsation au creux de sa paume, la laissant remonter le long de son bras, envahir sa poitrine, se répandre jusqu'à ses extrémités, une vague tiède et implacable qu'elle projeta sur la forme endormie de Pétunia Dursley.

Les images lui parvinrent sans mal, mais le kitsune refusa de s'attarder sur les rêves de la femme, se tournant vers sa mémoire. La naissance de Dudley. Le mariage avec Vernon. Le garçon au regard méprisant qui lui préférait sa petite sœur comme tout le monde. Les parents qui s'extasiaient sur leur cadette si spéciale en oubliant l'aînée si ordinaire. La jalousie. Les manuels de sorcellerie lus en cachette sans donner aucun résultat. La lettre revenue pour refuser la place à Poudlard. La déception qui devient haine.

Un monde caché, un monde refusé à quiconque ne remplissait pas les bons critères. Quai Neuf Trois Quarts. Poudlard. Chemin de Traverse.

Kikyô avait désormais les directions et les objectifs, mais elle n'en avait pas encore fini. Cette femme - ce déplorable exemple d'humanité - méritait une bonne leçon. Certes, elle n'avait pas eu ce qu'elle voulait. Se venger sur un bébé qui ne lui avait rien fait ? Hors de question de laisser passer cela.

« Pétunia Dursley, anciennement Evans » siffla Kikyô dans l'oreille endormie de la femme, « tous les soirs, tu rêveras de ta nièce. Tous les soirs, tu la verras mourir poignardée dans une allée obscure. Tous les soirs, ce sera toi qui tiendras le couteau. Tu essaieras de te retenir et tu n'y arriveras pas. Tu la tueras et elle te maudira dans son dernier souffle. Tous les soirs jusqu'à ton dernier jour, tu rêveras de cela et tu vivras le jour en sachant que tu n'es qu'une pourriture de meurtrière infecte. »

Sur ces mots, le kitsune recula et balaya du regard la chambre d'hôtel. Voyons, que faire d'autre ? Il était temps que les Dursley reçoivent leur juste châtiment pour tout le mauvais karma qu'ils avaient accumulé.

Ah, une idée. Un geste de sa petite main fit apparaître quelques traces de sang sur la moquette, un autre barbouilla soigneusement les couteaux rangés dans le placard de la cuisine. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à descendre à la réception pour faire croire à l'employée de service qu'elle avait vu descendre Vernon Dursley avec un sac-poubelle de forme bizarre, et comme c'était curieux, elle n'avait pas vu leur nièce récemment, ça méritait bien d'avertir la police, cette histoire...

Le sourire de Kikyô se remplit de dents brillantes.

 **21 février 1988**

C'était officiel, voyager en avion était infect. Oui, même en première classe, avec les hôtesses qui se pliaient en quatre pour répondre à chacune de vos exigences. Enfin, Kikyô ne se plaignait pas plus que ça, elle était arrivée intacte après tout.

Une fois les Dursley emportés par la police américaine - oh le beau souvenir - le kitsune avait entrepris d'organiser son voyage à Londres. Première étape : changer de tenue, elle refusait de porter les hardes du porcelet nain plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Après un soupçon de vol à l'étalage et une effraction dans un appartement vide pour utiliser la douche, Kikyô avait désormais l'allure d'une petite fille normale, avec sa robe en jean surmontée d'un manteau à motifs coccinelle, ses couettes rousses attachées par des chouchous à paillettes et son sac à dos imprimé arc-en-ciel. Dans celui-ci était rangé un peu d'argent - fruit de quelques vols à la tire - et une liasse de feuillets à laquelle une illusion donnait l'allure de papiers d'identité.

Deuxième étape : partir pour l'Angleterre. Elle avait utilisé une cabine téléphonique pour appeler l'aéroport international et avait servi au pigeon qui avait décroché une histoire bien larmoyante, prétendant que le vieux M. Evans se mourait là-bas à Londres et réclamait sa petite-fille, s'il vous plaît pourriez-vous faire en sorte qu'elle arrive à bon port le plus tôt possible ? Le nigaud s'était émietté sur le champ et promis absolument tout ce qu'elle lui demandait.

Lorsqu'elle s'était présentée au point de rendez-vous, mine bien effarouchée et cils papillotant, ours en peluche dans les bras pour faire bonne mesure, elle avait aussitôt été emmenée au premier vol en partance pour Londres et remise aux bons soins des hôtesses pendant les dix heures de trajet. D'accord, il y avait eu bien deux ou trois regards hésitants mais un soupçon d'illusion les avait calmés vite fait.

Maintenant, elle se trouvait à Londres. Trouver le Chaudron Baveur - par le bavoir d'Inari, quel nom ridicule - n'avait pas été une sinécure, les sorciers s'étaient cassé le bonbon pour le rendre impossible à trouver même pour eux. Et quel trou, elle était prête à parier qu'ils ne proposaient même pas de saké ni de tofu frit...

Elle se glissa dans l'arrière-cour dès qu'elle vit la porte s'ouvrir et attendit que tous les arrivants aient quitté les lieux pour tapoter la brique qui lui ouvrirait le passage. L'arche s'ouvrit sans problèmes.

Il fallait le reconnaître, le Chemin de Traverse n'était pas dépourvu d'un certain charme tout à fait médiéval. Quand on voyait les marchands de chaudrons, les enseignes désuètes, les robes vieillottes des passants, on avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté, préservant une bulle de passé au cœur même du monde. Mais le kitsune n'était pas venue pour se vautrer dans la nostalgie.

Le marbre blanc de la banque Gringotts brillait sous le soleil pâle de l'hiver anglais, et l'espace d'un instant elle se demanda si les gardes gobelins postés de chaque côté des portes massives avaient pris la peine de se couvrir chaudement sous leur uniforme. S'enrhumer pour avoir passé six heures debout dans le froid, ce serait bête.

A l'intérieur de la banque, il faisait tiède. En dehors de trois ou quatre sorciers, les lieux étaient pratiquement vides d'humains - ce qui l'arrangeait beaucoup. Elle s'approcha d'un comptoir et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour s'adresser au gobelin assis derrière.

« J'aimerais solliciter un entretien privé au sujet des comptes et finances de ma famille. »

Direct et franc, inutile de faire des simagrées avec les gobelins, ils vous le faisaient toujours payer au centuple. Celui-ci auquel elle venait de parler retroussa ses lèvres sur des crocs jaunis.

« Tiens donc ? En quel nom ? »

Kikyô lui renvoya un sourire tout aussi carnassier.

« Inari no Kikyô, anciennement Viola Potter. »


	3. Chapter 3

Au cours de sa longue carrière – un demi-siècle, c'était plus que respectable pour un gobelin dont ça représentait un tiers de longévité – Gornuk avait eu l'occasion de croiser nombre de représentants d'espèces diverses et variées. Cependant, c'était bien la première fois qu'il rencontrait un kitsune – ceux-ci se cantonnant à la côte Ouest des Amériques et à l'archipel nippon.

Qui plus est, ce kitsune se trouvait occuper le corps de _Viola Potter_ , la Survivante, enfant-miracle du monde sorcier britannique, étendard de la Lumière par excellence. Mine de rien, Gornuk regrettait de ne pas avoir sa flasque de whisky pur-feu à portée de main.

Assise en face de lui, la fillette – la créature – Inari no Kikyô lui souriait candidement, son sac à dos sur les genoux, tandis qu'un assistant venait apporter une feuille de parchemin et un poinçon d'acier brillant, mesures nécessaires à l'identification.

« Si vous n'êtes pas celle que vous prétendez être, vous le regretterez amèrement » rappela Gornuk, dévoilant ses crocs jaunâtres. « Nous n'aimons guère les imposteurs, à Gringotts. »

« Alors, c'est heureux que je sois exactement celle que je prétends être » rétorqua la donzelle d'un ton égal en s'emparant du poinçon pour s'entailler l'index qu'elle appliqua ensuite fermement sur le parchemin spécialement préparé.

Une seconde puis deux passèrent avant que des lignes noires ne surgissent sur le matériau blanc, formant des arabesques reconnaissables comme une élégante calligraphie.

 _Viola Grace Potter_

 _Née de : James Fleamont Potter et Lily Evelyn Evans_

 _Statut fraternel : Sœur aînée de Daniel James Potter et Daisy Margaret Potter (22 mois d'écart)_

 _Statut de l'héritage : Héritière Potter (déchue depuis le 8 mai 1982), Héritière Peverell (par lignée paternelle), Héritière Serpentard (par droit de conquête depuis le 31 octobre 1981)_

 _Statut de santé : Malnutrition, présence de fragment d'âme imbibé de magie noire (risque de parasitage et possession – à exorciser au plus tôt), fusion avec un kitsune (Créature magique, catégorie Être)_

Les sourcils roux de la fille étaient remontés sur son front au cours de sa lecture. Pour sa part, Gornuk avait failli avaler sa langue.

« Hum, voilà qui est intéressant. Dites-moi, comment peut-on être déchu de son rang d'héritier ? »

Le gobelin se ressaisit, son professionnalisme lui enjoignant de répondre à sa cliente.

« Cela dépend des circonstances. Un héritier peut être déchu en cas de mauvaise conduite, ou si un candidat plus digne de l'héritage a été trouvé. Dans le cas présent, vous avez détenu le statut d'Héritière Potter jusqu'à la naissance de votre frère cadet – comme c'est souvent le cas dans les familles d'un certain rang. La primogéniture mâle est profondément enracinée dans les mentalités et dans la magie, voyez-vous. »

« Tout à fait » répondit la fille. « Et cette histoire de droit de conquête… ? »

« Une vieille tradition. Si vous affrontez un adversaire titré et que celui-ci perd, toutes ses possessions vous sont aussitôt transférées – son or, ses titres, ses résidences, tout – comme vous avez donné la preuve de votre valeur. Vu la date, le précédent Héritier de Serpentard devait être le Seigneur des Ténèbres, puisqu'il est le seul sorcier à avoir péri ce jour-là et surtout, qu'il est l'unique sorcier dont vous ayez triomphé. »

Le regard vert intense de la fille se troubla brièvement, comme si elle ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Était-ce possible ? La Survivante ignorait-elle sa propre légende ?

« Ce n'est pas le plus important » finit-elle par trancher, accroissant la certitude du gobelin. « Existe-il des comptes au nom de Peverell et Serpentard ? »

« Il nous faudrait éplucher les archives pour en être sûr » déclara Gornuk en prenant son air finaud. « Un tel service a son prix, bien entendu... »

« Vous n'aurez qu'à prélever le nécessaire dans les coffres Potter » rétorqua la fille avec un agacement impérial. « Et faites-le discrètement, ça vous gagnera un petit pourcentage. Je ne veux pas qu'on s'intéresse à mes activités. »

Cinquante ans à travailler au comptoir aidèrent grandement le gobelin à réprimer son plaisir. Autorisation de dérober son or à un sorcier avec l'autorisation expresse de l'un de ses rejetons ? Oh oui, cette fillette commençait à lui plaire. Mieux encore, le sorcier Potter ne pourrait pas crier au vol, puisqu'un membre de sa lignée leur avait donné accès au coffre.

« Comme vous voudrez » s'inclina-t-il. « Désirez-vous aussi un inventaire détaillé du contenu des comptes si comptes il y a ? »

« Bonne idée, apportez-le-moi dès que possible. Vous pourrez aussi payer ce service avec le contenu du compte Potter. Et j'aimerais aussi un sac d'or, j'ai quelques emplettes à faire. Cent gallions, ça devrait convenir. »

« Tout de suite, Miss Potter. Ce sera tout ? » s'enquit le gobelin, en priant muettement pour une autre demande – de préférence, une qui nécessiterait un service très coûteux.

« J'aimerais savoir à quoi s'occupent les Potter, en ce moment. »

Gornuk cligna de ses épaisses paupières.

« Et bien, votre père travaille toujours au Bureau des Aurors, tandis que votre mère est absorbée par l'éducation de vos jeunes frère et sœur. Ils ont ré-emménagé à Godric's Hollow une fois réparés les dégâts de la nuit d'Halloween et n'en ont pas bougé depuis. Ne le saviez-vous pas déjà ? »

La fille lui adressa un sourire poli qui n'atteignit pas du tout ses yeux.

« Je voulais juste une petite piqûre de rappel. Alors, cet or ? »

* * *

Très franchement, Kikyô regrettait d'avoir gaspillé son or pour avoir acheté ces prétendus « manuels d'histoire » qui tenaient davantage du roman historique très mal écrit. Sérieusement, elle voulait des _faits_ , pas un compte-rendu minaudier et enjolivé dans le style guimauve parfum rose et violette.

Enfin, elle avait à peu près décrypté la situation : grand terroriste cinglé psychopathe – que personne n'appelle par son nom, disant juste _Vous-savez-qui_ , mais elle ne savait _justement_ pas qui, bande de patates – qui massacre tout le monde sans que personne ne se remue les miches pour essayer de le mettre en prison. Le cinglé décide de tuer une gamine de quinze mois en guise de mauvaise action de la semaine et se plante on ne sait pourquoi, se tuant de manière plutôt ironique. Liesse de la société sorcière, qui s'empresse de remercier la gosse en se débarrassant d'elle chez un oncle et une tante qui pourraient donner des cours de maltraitance à la belle-mère de Cendrillon.

Non mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cet asile de fous ? Pour un peu, Kikyô se serait rebaptisée Alice, vu qu'elle semblait être la seule personne dotée de pensée rationnelle confrontée à ce pays sans queue ni tête. Et elle était supposée s'y intégrer dès qu'elle aurait onze ans ? Non merci, elle préférait encore retourner à San Fransokyo. Au moins là-bas trouverait-elle des gens vraiment intelligents – et mieux habillés, ces sorciers devaient tous souffrir de daltonisme, autrement c'était impossible de se saper aussi mal.

Sans compter que ça leur apprendrait à la traiter comme leur chien. Maltraitez un chien et vous n'avez pas le droit de vous étonner quand il vous mord. Si vous voulez qu'il vous obéisse fidèlement, mieux vaut le garder auprès de vous et l'assommer de caresses et d'attention positive.

Oh, la tête qu'ils feraient tous en découvrant que leur précieuse Survivante avait disparu. Une farce à telle échelle, quel kitsune aurait pu résister ? Certainement pas elle, elle le reconnaissait sans honte.

Enfin, ce n'était pas le tout, il fallait qu'elle couvre soigneusement ses traces si elle voulait disparaître définitivement du radar de l'Angleterre. Heureusement que les gobelins étaient prêts à se plier en quatre pour la satisfaire du moment qu'elle leur permettait de puiser dans les fonds Potter – ben oui, pourquoi se gênerait-elle ? Après une enfance passée dans l'indigence, elle comptait bien profiter à fond des ressources de ses géniteurs.

Alors, elle avait acheté une bonne grosse malle dotée d'un charme Extensible pour y ranger toutes ses emplettes et fait des recherches sur les rituels auxquels il lui faudrait se livrer avant de sauter dans le premier avion en partance pour la Californie.

Un rituel pour se rendre impossible à tracer était à l'ordre du jour, bien entendu. Mais il y avait un autre rituel tout aussi crucial qu'elle tenait absolument à effectuer.

* * *

Kikyô avait tout de suite détecté la présence du fragment mutilé d'âme présent dans la cicatrice de son nouveau corps – elle était un kitsune, une créature magique par essence. Ce lambeau puait tellement la magie noire que c'était impossible de ne pas le repérer.

La magie noire avait toujours un effet corrosif sur son environnement et ses utilisateurs, si bien qu'il était hors de question qu'elle garde cette immondice en elle. Puis, ce serait parfait pour une petite idée qu'elle avait.

Afin de lancer une malédiction, un objet appartenant à la future victime ou un fragment de son être était souvent nécessaire. Un lambeau d'âme faisait tout à fait l'affaire.

Transférer le lambeau dans une poupée grossièrement confectionnée à l'aide de chiffons lui avait infligé une sérieuse migraine, mais elle n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Elle avait un compte à régler avec l'abruti qui trouvait drôle d'assassiner une bambine de quinze mois dans son lit.

Kikyô éleva la poupée, se concentrant fermement sur la balle d'étoile chaude au creux de son autre main.

« Lord Voldemort » proféra-t-elle d'une voix implacable. « Je te déclare anathème. Je te déclare banni de la terre de Grande Bretagne. Je te condamne à errer hors des confins du pays tant que le dernier souffle n'aura pas quitté mon corps. Tel je le dis, tel cela se fait, tel cela s'accomplira. »

Sur ces mots, une impulsion mentale embrasa les chiffons de la poupée, bientôt réduite en cendres dans un piaulement suraigu, le lambeau d'âme crépitant vainement avant de se désintégrer.

Et bien, ça, c'était fait. Maintenant, le Sombre Idiot n'avait plus aucune chance de revenir semer la pagaille en Angleterre du vivant de Kikyô – ce qui faisait bien trois siècles minimum, les sorciers vivaient longtemps et un kitsune accroissait la longévité de son hôte.

Oh, ce n'était guère par bonté de cœur qu'elle faisait ça. Elle voulait juste éviter que le retour du Seigneur des Nigauds rende les sorciers encore plus désespérés de la retrouver et de la traîner dans leur cirque. Comme ça, la question était tranchée.

A présent, elle n'avait besoin que de passer à Gringotts finaliser les derniers détails de son départ, et après cela, rebonjour San Fransokyo. Mine de rien, la chaleur de la côte Ouest lui manquait – le climat anglais, très peu pour elle.


	4. Chapter 4

**31 juillet 1988**

« Alors, Daisy, il avance, ton roman ? »

La fillette brune renvoya un regard vert vaguement excédé à son père qui lui souriait espièglement, sachant très bien ce qu'elle écrivait.

« C'est la carte d'anniversaire de Viola » protesta-elle d'un ton grincheux. « Et t'as pas le droit de lire ! C'est des trucs de _fille_. »

« Donc si j'amène ta mère, tu la laisseras jeter un coup d'œil ? » voulut savoir James Potter, son regard noisette brillant derrière ses lunettes.

« Des trucs de fille, j'ai dit ! Pas des trucs de maman ! »

Le sorcier ne put retenir un rire tandis que sa fille rassemblait son matériel pour se sauver – probablement dans sa chambre, personne n'allait jamais la déranger là-bas, à l'exception de Danny quand le garçon était d'humeur particulièrement courageuse.

Chaque année, le 31 juillet était pour les Potter un jour aussi joyeux que mélancolique. Mélancolique car Viola – leur fille aînée – n'était pas là pour célébrer son anniversaire en compagnie de sa famille. Joyeux car c'était un an de moins qui les séparait de leurs retrouvailles.

Ce n'était pas de gaieté de cœur que James et Lily s'étaient séparés de leur première-née, mais que pouvaient-ils faire d'autre ? Leur maison détruite, la nation entière portant Viola aux nues – elle mettait encore des couches ! – et tous ces Mangemorts en liberté, qui saisiraient immanquablement l'occasion de s'en prendre à la Survivante s'ils le pouvaient.

Non, ce n'était pas de gaieté de cœur qu'ils avaient écouté les sages paroles de Dumbledore avant de le laisser placer leur fille aînée en lieu sûr. Et chaque année, la piqûre de l'absence se faisait sentir, à peine adoucie par la présence des jumeaux.

Danny et Daisy Potter avaient été une surprise inattendue pour le couple, une qui ne leur avait pas facilité la vie – Lily faisait encore des cauchemars à se rappeler la fois où un Danny de quatre ans avait failli être tué dans la rue seulement pour son nom de Potter, et c'était un miracle que James ne soit pas mort en défendant l'école primaire de Godric's Hollow de sympathisants de Voldemort décidés à enlever les enfants pour leur infliger qui savait quoi.

Une surprise inattendue mais en fin de compte accueillie avec abandon. Les jumeaux étaient vivaces, aimants et curieux concernant leur grande sœur, une curiosité que Lily et James s'étaient fait une joie de satisfaire – en s'efforçant de ne pas leur inculquer le mythe de la « Survivante ». Vraiment, certaines de ces histoires étaient tout bonnement grotesques. Daisy en particulier réclamait toujours plus de détails, attendant impatiemment le jour où elle ne serait plus l'unique fille de la maison.

Elle n'était pas la seule à attendre ce jour. Une fois revenus à Godric's Hollow, les Potter n'avaient pas manqué de garder une chambre libre – une chambre destinée à une fille de onze ans, avec des livres, une armoire ultra-profonde – Lily avait beau se prétendre raisonnable, elle adorait la mode – et plusieurs posters de Quidditch aux murs – la passion de James refusant de se laisser museler. Si Viola n'aimait pas, elle pourrait toujours changer avec une affiche des Bizzar Sisters ou ce qu'elle voudrait.

Tout ce que la chambre – et la famille Potter – attendait, c'était Viola elle-même, leur fille aînée, leur absente, leur attendue, et la possibilité que la pièce ne soit jamais occupée ne leur effleurait même pas l'esprit.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore était incontestablement un grand homme. Vainqueur de Grindelwald, Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot, Manitou Suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers, Ordre de Merlin première classe et Directeur de Poudlard, l'Angleterre sorcière le tenait pour l'exemple auquel tout sorcier de bien devrait aspirer.

Ce que l'Angleterre sorcière oubliait – ou peut-être refusait de voir – était qu'un grand homme peut rarement se permettre le luxe d'être un homme bon. Les exigences du pouvoir ne manquaient jamais de broyer la naïveté et les bonnes intentions, jusqu'à ce que le malheureux les ayant détenus finisse par ne plus se reconnaître.

Dumbledore savait pertinemment ce détail. Il savait que la tête coiffée de la couronne reposait rarement – si ce n'est pas du tout – en paix. Il savait qu'un dirigeant se devait de faire passer les intérêts du peuple avant sa conscience, se devait de faire des choix douteux.

Tel que retirer Viola Potter à ses parents pour l'abandonner dans le monde Moldu, chez une tante dont l'amertume envers le monde sorcier n'était plus à prouver.

Le vieux sorcier ne l'avait pas fait par pure cruauté – Viola Potter _devait_ être protégée, et la sang-magie utilisée sur la maisonnée Dursley lui offrait une protection bien supérieure à toutes les défenses de la résidence Potter. Sans compter que l'isolement dans le monde Moldu garantissait que la fillette ne deviendrait pas une horreur pourrie gâtée – un adulte raisonnable avait déjà du mal à ne pas laisser l'adoration des masses lui monter à la tête, alors imaginez l'effet sur une enfant ne connaissant rien d'autre.

Et puis, si Viola Potter ignorait tout du monde sorcier, elle accepterait facilement un mentor, quelqu'un qui pourrait lui indiquer le chemin correct à suivre. Quelqu'un qui ferait d'elle un point de ralliement pour la Lumière, qui développerait le symbole qu'elle était déjà en un flambeau de vertu qui marquerait les pages de l'histoire sorcière de Grande-Bretagne.

C'était ainsi qu'il la voulait, un successeur qui poursuivrait la tâche de faire de l'Angleterre sorcière un bastion de paix et de tolérance, et il ne lui vint tout bonnement jamais à l'esprit qu'elle désirerait emprunter un autre chemin.

* * *

Viola Potter n'avait jamais célébré son anniversaire – pas de gâteau, pas de cartes, pas de cadeaux. A quoi bon gaspiller les ressources des Dursley alors que ceux-ci pouvaient plutôt pourrir leur rejeton de manière indécente ? La fillette n'avait même pas su la date exacte.

Cette année, Kikyô avait décidé de se permettre tout ce dont elle avait été privée auparavant ce jour-là, afin de bien marquer le coup : après tout, c'était son premier anniversaire passé entièrement libre. Libre des Dursley, libre du monde sorcier – même si celui-ci l'ignorait et ne le découvrirait pas avant encore trois ans – libre du regard des autres.

Alanguie sur l'herbe du Japanese Tea Garden, protégée des rayons du soleil par un camélia des plus feuillus, la fillette somnolait les yeux ouverts, une boîte en carton vidée de la tarte à la myrtille qui l'avait occupée à côté d'elle. Elle flattait machinalement son nouveau bracelet du pouce.

Mine de rien, avoir à garder sa balle d'étoile telle quelle n'était pas bien pratique, poussant le kitsune à l'intégrer à une fine chaîne d'argent pour constituer un bijou tout simple. Impossible de perdre un bracelet quand celui-ci vous serre bien le poignet.

Sur la chaîne avait été également enfilé un anneau taillé dans une pierre noire – du jais, sans doute – orné seulement de quelques entailles figurant un œil triangulaire à la pupille fendue. La bague Peverell, insigne du chef de famille, qui se morfondait dans les comptes Potter depuis le Moyen Âge. Si James Potter n'en voulait pas, et bien tant pis pour lui. Qu'il ne se plaigne pas en découvrant que Kikyô avait revendiqué cet héritage pour elle – de manière parfaitement légale, puisqu'un héritier déchu avait le droit de revendiquer un autre nom dans son ascendance.

Et oui, elle n'était plus une Potter, si bien que quiconque essayant de localiser _Viola Potter_ se casserait les dents tout net sur le manque de directions – bien fait pour eux. Ça signifiait aussi qu'elle ne recevrait probablement pas de lettres pour Poudlard – autre avantage, ça.

Oui, elle était aussi libre que le vent, et elle tenait à le rester, même si ce n'était pas toujours facile de coucher dans les rues. Surtout quand vous étiez une créature magique dans le corps d'une petite fille – ce n'était pas seulement la racaille ordinaire qui s'intéressait à vous. Et comme San Fransokyo était un melting-pot de cultures, il fallait se montrer encore plus vigilant.

Enfin, elle pouvait gérer. Probablement. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait un autre choix.


	5. Chapter 5

**25 décembre 1988**

En matière de Noël mémorable, on pouvait certainement trouver mieux qu'une soirée coincé dans la voiture, songea Stephen Long avec une pointe d'irritation. Surtout après avoir dû se promener de boutique en boutique pour trouver une volaille appropriée pour le réveillon – à compter de maintenant, il s'en tiendrait au poulet rôti de supermarché, et au diable le chapon soi-disant biologique dont Alice lui avait rebattu les oreilles.

En parlant de sa femme, celle-ci était au bord de l'explosion. Oh, elle ne disait rien, mais après douze ans de mariage, il la connaissait bien. A sa façon de pincer la bouche, elle était à deux doigts du hurlement, et il savait que si elle se lâchait, il craquerait aussi, et la soirée – enfin, matinée plutôt, déjà une heure du matin – deviendrait encore plus merdique qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Joie et bonne volonté sur la Terre, ses _fesses_. Et que foutait ce panneau déviation ici ? Encore une perte de temps !

« Si tu va par là, tu sais que tu nous rajoutes une demi-heure de trajet ? » lâcha Alice d'un ton aussi acide qu'épuisé alors qu'il s'engageait dans une voie latérale.

« Et tu veux que j'aille où ? » lui renvoya-t-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. « Que je prenne la route qui nous rajoutes une heure entière, peut-être ? »

« Le chapon est déjà aux trois quarts décongelé, alors vraiment – STEPHEN, ATTENTION ! »

Il freina par réflexe. Les pneus émirent un terrifiant hurlement alors qu'ils dérapaient sur le bitume verglacé. Un choc sourd contre le pare-chocs. Le cœur de Stephen rata deux battements.

 _Oh Seigneur non –_

En un tournemain, Alice avait dégrafé sa ceinture de sécurité, ouvert la portière et s'était ruée dehors. Pour sa part, son mari venait à peine de se libérer de sa propre ceinture lorsqu'il l'entendit crier :

« Stephen ! Oh, Stephen... »

Lorsqu'il sortit dans le noir, l'homme crut voir quelque chose bouger dans l'obscurité, mais il battit des paupières et les ombres se fondirent dans les ombres, le laissant se concentrer sur la présente catastrophe. Parce que c'était indubitablement une catastrophe de renverser quelqu'un, qui plus est un enfant.

La fillette blottie dans les bras d'Alice portait un gros anorak jaune fluo, passablement sale, sous lequel il apercevait une petite robe d'été bleue imprimée de cercles rouges, ainsi que des tongs en plastique noir aux pieds – _qui laisse sa fille s'habiller comme ça en plein mois de décembre ?_ Elle avait les yeux clos et ne semblait pas gravement blessée, mais toutes ces histoires de contusions internes – et ces cheveux si rouges, impossible de discerner du sang mélangé à une couleur si frappante…

« Stephen, on ne peut pas la laisser comme ça ! Où est l'hôpital ? »

Peut-être aurait-ce été plus sûr de ne pas déplacer la petite, de téléphoner aux urgences pour une ambulance, mais Alice s'était déjà relevée, la fillette dans les bras, l'installant sur la banquette arrière, et Stephen s'était déjà reprécipité derrière le volant, le chapon en danger de décongeler entièrement oublié.

* * *

Kikyô avait l'étrange sensation d'avoir tous ses organes enrobés de guimauve et remis en désordre à l'intérieur de son corps – très, très bizarre comme impression. Ça la rendait vaguement nauséeuse aussi. Mais elle ne pensait pas avoir quelque chose de cassé, ce qui constituait un bon signe puisque ça signifiait probablement que le minotaure ne l'avait pas rattrapée.

D'un autre côté, une situation inconnue n'était pas souvent bon signe, et elle se força à écarquiller les paupières pour voir dans quel sorte de mélasse elle venait de dégringoler.

Elle était dans un lit très blanc, dans une pièce très blanche, une chemise de nuit très blanche sur le dos – tout ce blanc, c'était un petit peu oppressant, et elle sentit ses yeux larmoyer.

« Bonjour, ma chérie. Tu es réveillée ? »

Une femme – humaine, probablement – en blouse blanche, un petit bonnet blanc posé sur son chignon noir – contraste élémentaire mais toujours élégant – penchée sur elle, son sourire dévoilant des dents blanches. Pourquoi tant de blanc ?

« Moui ? » parvint à éructer le kitsune, ses efforts pour se concentrer échouant de manière pitoyable.

« Parfait. Tu es à l'hôpital VA Medical Center, et je vais devoir être sûre que tu n'as rien de trop grave. Est-ce que je peux te poser quelques questions ? »

Kikyô referma les yeux, espérant mieux réunir ses pensées de la sorte. Échec sur toute la ligne.

« Mm-kay. »

* * *

Alice avait terminé de ruiner consciencieusement sa manucure lorsqu'un docteur était enfin venu leur dire ce qui était arrivé à leur petite accidentée. Pour sa part, Stephen parvint enfin à retrouver une respiration normale quand la blouse blanche leur assura que l'enfant n'avait que des bosses, peut-être une commotion, mais rien qui menaçât dangereusement sa vie.

« Heureusement » soupira Alice. « Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait dit à ses parents, sinon ? Vous les avez contactés ? Quand arrivent-ils ? On aimerait leur assurer toutes nos excuses. »

Le médecin parût tout à coup coincé, et Stephen se rappela la saleté de l'anorak et les tongs en plein hiver. Un parent digne de ce nom donnerait à sa fille des chaussures fermées et un manteau propre – mais si l'enfant était négligée…

« Les parents ne viendront pas. Kikyô – c'est son nom – n'a pas été très claire à leur sujet, mais elle en a dit bien assez pour que nous appelions les Services Sociaux. Sans compter qu'elle présente des marques assez évocatrices – elle a reconnu être à la rue depuis plusieurs mois, et vu l'agitation récente des gangs dans le quartier, ce serait impensable de ne pas la placer en foyer... »

Les yeux d'Alice s'écarquillaient tant que les iris marron ressemblaient à des têtes d'épingle dans un océan de blanc.

« La placer ? Vous voulez dire qu'elle n'a personne ? »

Le docteur soupira, mais à voir sa mine éreintée, on comprenait clairement qu'il n'était pas surpris et se retrouvait avec ce genre de situations de manière constante.

« S'il y a quelqu'un, ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui prend soin d'elle comme il faut. On voit ça plus que vous ne sauriez croire, madame. »

Stephen la connaissait, sa femme : quand Alice prenait une décision, c'était généralement le fruit spontané d'un élan irréfléchi. Et elle ne manquait jamais de se liquéfier quand elle voyait un enfant de moins de douze ans.

Il aurait pu protester, mais la culpabilité lui grignotait un rien la conscience. Et puis, c'était le matin de Noël, le jour de la paix et de la bonne volonté sur Terre, il pouvait bien faire honneur à ça, non ?

 **1 janvier 1989**

Kikyô se demandait vraiment comment les choses avaient pu tourner de la sorte. Se faire renverser par une voiture, passe encore. Se retrouver épinglée par les Services Sociaux, passe encore. Mais que ses involontaires bourreaux lui ouvrent leur porte ? Le monde avait dû se mettre à marcher à l'envers tandis qu'elle était dans les pommes. Ou peut-être qu'elle rêvait.

Seulement, ça avait paru bien réel, quand l'assistant social l'avait sortie de l'hôpital en fauteuil roulant pour l'amener jusqu'à la voiture qui se garait à présent devant une de ces maisons dans le style victorien, à la façade bleu pastel, aux plates-bandes décorées de galets.

Soi-disant sa nouvelle maison, parce que la municipalité ne voulait pas s'encombrer d'une énième gosse des rues et qu'il y avait un couple de cœurs saignants qui ne demandait qu'à la réceptionner, faire d'elle une citoyenne modèle et productive. Ah. Rien que d'y penser, elle hésitait à éclater de rire.

Enfin, elle pouvait bien jouer le jeu. Et ce serait plus confortable et plus sûr que la rue, songea-t-elle tandis que le couple Long la recevait, lui faisait faire le tour du propriétaire, essayait de la mettre à l'aise.

« Et voilà ta chambre. Pardon, on a fait un peu vite... »

Des murs peints d'un beau vert océan. Un lit aux draps jaunes, garni d'une bonne demi-douzaine de coussins. Un bureau sur lequel trônait un lecteur de cassette flambant neuf. Une bibliothèque et une armoire en bois laqué aux étagères vides.

« Tout ça pour moi ? »

Les mots avaient échappé à Kikyô, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Dans le placard, elle n'avait eu qu'un grabat et un recoin dans le mur. Dans les rues, elle n'avait eu que le contenu de son sac et les porches et bancs partagés avec la multitude des sans-abris.

Après ça, une pièce entière, une vraie, représentait un luxe presque royal.

L'homme Long la fixait attentivement des yeux tandis qu'elle allait inspecter le lecteur de cassettes sous toutes les coutures.

« C'est ta chambre » déclara-t-il. « C'est à toi. »

« Et dès que tu en auras envie » ajouta la femme, « on ira chercher de quoi décorer un peu, pas vrai ? Et aussi de quoi t'habiller – et des livres, des peluches… tout ce qui te fera plaisir. »

Dans leurs mots, il n'y avait que sincérité. Le kitsune cligna des yeux, une fois, deux fois.

Oui, elle allait certainement rester.


	6. Chapter 6

**31 juillet 1991**

« Danny, veux-tu bien ranger ce bazar ? »

« Mais elle va pas rentrer dans ma chambre ! Et même, je te parie qu'elle s'en fiche. Daisy, elle s'en fiche, alors ! »

« Daniel James Potter, range-moi tout de suite cette chambre ou tu finiras de corvée poubelle jusqu'à l'été prochain, est-ce que c'est clair ? »

En cette chaude matinée de juillet, la maisonnée Potter connaissait une effervescence peu habituelle, justifiée par les circonstances : c'était en effet le onzième anniversaire de la fille aînée de la famille, le jour où Viola Potter serait réintroduite au monde magique et, plus important, à ses parents ainsi qu'à ses frère et sœur.

Lily et Daisy étaient très remontées là-dessus, déterminées à ce que tout soit absolument _parfait_. Daisy avait même insisté pour préparer un cake roulé à la confiture de framboises et sortir une nuée de ballons multicolores désormais accrochés un peu partout dans les différentes pièces. C'était une occasion festive, après tout.

James ne pouvait guère leur en vouloir, malgré tout ce remue-ménage. C'était pour Viola, après tout.

* * *

« Elle devrait être là ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, Dumbledore ? »

« Daisy, ce n'est pas une façon de parler du Directeur » réprimanda James, qui malgré lui éprouvait un soupçon d'anxiété – deux heures passées, bientôt trois. Pourquoi lambiner autant ?

Sa fille cadette lui renvoya un regard vert méprisant et retourna surveiller son cake – Danny était un véritable estomac sur pattes, ces temps-ci, et il avait déjà essayé d'échantillonner le gâteau avant l'arrivée de la principale destinataire.

A sa façon de jouer avec ses cheveux, il savait que Lily ressentait la même inquiétude. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien causer pareil retard ? Dumbledore n'avait tout de même pas placé Viola dans une maison moldue, une famille à qui il faudrait tout expliquer ? Et si ça continuait, ils n'auraient pas le temps de faire proprement connaissance avant d'avoir à visiter le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter les affaires d'école !

Et puis les gonds de la porte d'entrée grincèrent, et Dumbledore fit son apparition dans le salon. Tout seul. Faisant son âge de plus de cent ans.

« Lily. James » fit-il d'une voix éreintée, poussant le patriarche Potter à froncer les sourcils.

« Professeur » commença-t-il, « que... »

« Où est Viola ? » interrompit grossièrement Daisy. « Vous deviez l'amener ici ! »

En temps normal, James aurait réprimandé sa fille cadette, mais elle venait de poser la question qui brûlait ses propres lèvres. Dumbledore s'affaissa encore davantage.

« Je suis désolé. »

Et là, James sut que quelque chose n'allait pas du tout. Non, encore pire que ça.

« Quoi. »

Nul ne pouvait accuser le patriarche Potter de couardise. Il était après tout un Auror, et avait combattu en première ligne lors de la guerre contre Voldemort. S'esquiver en douce dès que possible lorsque son épouse était de mauvaise humeur relevait donc de la stratégie de survie – et franchement, quiconque avait _vu_ Lily Evans proprement furieuse ne pouvait qu'approuver.

Comment Dumbledore avait pu ne pas succomber à une crise cardiaque induite par la terreur abjecte alors qu'elle fondait sur lui resterait à jamais une énigme – même pour l'homme en question.

« Où. Est. Ma. Fille ? » éructa Lily, et si elle avait eu sa baguette, nul doute que des étincelles en gicleraient violemment.

Le vieil homme baissa la tête.

« Je suis désolé » répéta-il, « Viola a disparu. »

Et juste comme ça, le monde de James Potter se fracassa.

* * *

 _ **La Disparue**_

 _ **Dumbledore égare une icône nationale**_

 _par Rita Skeeter_

 _Il semble impensable de perdre un enfant comme on perdrait un objet – une vulgaire babiole telle qu'une écharpe ou une plume. C'est pourtant le tour de force qu'a réussi Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard qui devrait sans doute envisager de démissionner de son poste maintenant qu'une enfant destinée à devenir l'une de ses élèves s'est volatilisée sous sa garde._

 _Et pas n'importe quelle enfant ! Non, Viola Potter, connue dans toute la Grande-Bretagne magique par son titre de Survivante – gagné dix ans auparavant lorsqu'elle est devenue l'unique personne à survivre au maléfice tueur – compte définitivement parmi les célébrités de la nation, en dépit de n'avoir fait aucune apparition publique jusqu'à aujourd'hui. A ce titre, on pourrait s'attendre à ce que la jeune fille en question bénéficie de la meilleure protection rapprochée imaginable – une escouade personnelle d'Aurors ainsi qu'une maison sous barrières établies par un briseur de maléfices des plus qualifiés._

 _Et bien pas du tout, chers lecteurs ! En guise de sécurité, Dumbledore – suivant un raisonnement incongru sans doute influencé par le gâtisme – a tout bonnement décidé de placer Viola Potter dans un voisinage Moldu. Non, vous ne rêvez pas : notre Sauveuse élevée dans la plus pure ignorance de ses origines, réduite à la délinquance et au vandalisme, comme témoigne Josie Polkiss, voisine de la famille Dursley – chez qui résidait Viola – affirmant que « cette petite horreur » semait constamment le trouble et « aurait dû être envoyée dans une maison de redressement »._

 _Pareille conduite aurait dû être rectifiée immédiatement en plaçant Viola Potter dans un environnement plus approprié à ses besoins. Dumbledore a-t-il fait cela ? Pas du tout, malgré nombre de rapports alarmants des autorités scolaires. En fait, sa négligence fut telle qu'aucune mesure n'a été prise lors de la disparition de la famille Dursley en 1988._

 _C'est exact, chers lecteurs, la Survivante s'est évaporée d'Angleterre depuis trois ans. Nul doute qu'elle aurait été rapidement retrouvée et rendue à sa vraie famille et sa vraie nation si la sonnette d'alarme avait été immédiatement tirée. Hélas, maintenant que plusieurs années se sont écoulées, la piste est indiscutablement froide, ce qui ne laisse guère augurer de bonnes choses pour la Survivante._

 _Le Ministre Fudge s'est déclaré scandalisé par l'irresponsabilité de Dumbledore et a ordonné la création d'une force d'Aurors spéciale dans le but de retrouver Viola Potter et de la ramener saine et sauve en Grande-Bretagne magique, une décision approuvée par le Magenmagot ainsi que par nombre d'éminents citoyens tels que Demetrius Nott, lequel s'est déclaré prêt à offrir une somme de cent gallions à qui pourra fournir des renseignements utiles pour localiser la jeune fille._

 _La famille Potter s'est jusque ici refusée à tout commentaire._

 **9 septembre 1991**

Ce n'était pas souvent que Lucius Malfoy éprouvait la tentation de céder à un cliché aussi vulgaire que celui du Rire Maléfique, mais vraiment, l'envie était presque irrésistible. Seulement presque. Des siècles de maintien et de dignité sang-pure retiendraient toujours un rejeton de la lignée Malfoy de se conduire en grossier homme du commun.

La disparition de Viola Potter – la Survivante, l'enfant chérie de la Lumière, déjà acclamée comme la future protectrice des sang-de-bourbe et de la chienlit qui pourrissait l'Angleterre magique – avait porté un coup pratiquement fatal à la réputation d'Albus Dumbledore. Celui-ci avait été contraint de démissionner de son poste de Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot ainsi que de celui de Grand Manitou de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers, après avoir stupidement avoué qu'il n'avait _pas eu le temps_ de réaliser la disparition de la fillette pour cause de _travail_.

Et bien maintenant, il aurait tout le temps de se concentrer sur les enfants, puisque le seul poste qu'il avait conservé était celui de Directeur de Poudlard. Quoique, il était question de lui retirer celui-là aussi : après tout, s'il avait pu négliger une enfant au point de ne pas s'apercevoir de sa disparition, qu'est-ce qui empêchait la chose de se reproduire ?

Sans compter que la famille Potter semblait lui avoir retiré sa confiance – très compréhensible, le vieux bouc leur avait après tout coûté leur plus grand atout politique, ainsi qu'un moyen de créer une alliance via le mariage. En fait, James Potter avait temporairement démissionné de son poste d'Auror pour prendre la place de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal – le candidat prévu ayant eu un étrange accident lors de son retour en Angleterre lui ayant gagné un long séjour à Sainte Mangouste – histoire de surveiller le vieux sénile.

Et pendant ce temps-là, Lucius avait le champ libre pour avancer ses propres plans, ses adversaires de la Lumière s'entre-déchirant sans qu'il lui faille les y pousser.

Oui, c'était presque impossible de ne pas laisser aller à ricaner de manière diabolique. Juste presque.


	7. Chapter 7

1991 fut indiscutablement une année chargée en événements pour la Grande-Bretagne magique, le plus frappant et le plus mémorable étant sans le moindre doute la disparition de Viola Potter, la Survivante qui était devenue la Disparue pour tous les foyers sorciers d'Angleterre.

La réaction générale de fureur et d'indignation provenait davantage de la fierté blessée que de l'affection : Viola Potter était une icône nationale pour la populace sorcière, pas leur propre fille. Qui plus est, son absence totale d'apparitions publiques ne contribuait pas à l'humaniser proprement dans le cœur du public : celui-ci pouvait déplorer son sort par principe – elle était après tout une petite fille impossible à retrouver – mais n'en pensait pas moins « Oh, c'est bête quand ça arrive. Voyons, je faisais quoi déjà ? ».

Le fait que Dumbledore – le vieux sage qui venait de prouver sa faillibilité humaine donc intolérable par cette colossale bévue – ait contribué à cette disparition n'avait fait que jeter de l'huile sur le feu et poussé une grande partie des électeurs à exiger sa démission immédiate de ses postes politiques – comment pouvait-on faire confiance à un homme capable de pareille négligence, après tout ?

Le vieil homme s'était donc retrouvé isolé à Poudlard, avec James Potter sur le dos – parce que celui-ci avait bien l'intention de tenir à l'œil le vieux croûton, histoire de s'assurer qu'il ne leur ferait pas une autre bourde monumentale dans le dos.

En rétrospective, cette décision fut plutôt salutaire pour la jeune Ginevra Weasley en 1992, lorsque la fillette se retrouva possédée par un journal intime ensorcelé dont l'objectif majeur était de réveiller un Basilic dissimulé dans la légendaire Chambre des Secrets afin de le lancer contre l'école, ou plutôt ceux de ses élèves au sang assez impur pour mériter une condamnation à mort via rencontre oculaire – c'est à dire personne, mais allez donc raisonner un raciste endurci.

James Potter n'étant pas né de la dernière pluie – quoi que raconte le Maître des Potions du château – avait réussi à identifier la menace en un intervalle de temps moyennement raisonnable, ceci étant dû à sa formation d'Auror. Hélas, ces talents ne suffirent pas à le préserver d'une vilaine blessure reçue tandis qu'il abattait le Basilic – la créature étant tout bonnement trop dangereuse pour vivre – l'obligeant à quitter le poste de Professeur de Défense afin de pouvoir récupérer en paix.

Afin de le remplacer pendant le restant de l'année scolaire, Dumbledore opta pour engager Gilderoy Lockhart, lequel prouva son incompétence totale pour ce qui concernait l'enseignement en l'espace d'une seule leçon. Qui plus est, de nombreuses incohérences dans la bibliographie détaillant ses nombreux exploits poussèrent une coalition de Serdaigles – menée par une jeune sorcière d'origine chinoise dénommée Sue Li – à s'adresser au Bureau des Aurors pour une enquête approfondie. Ladite enquête démontra que Lockhart n'avait en réalité commis aucun des triomphes qu'il revendiquait, s'attribuant ceux d'autrui après les avoir rendus incapables de dévoiler la vérité en leur appliquant un sortilège d'amnésie.

Le souci du sortilège d'amnésie étant de causer de graves problèmes mentaux lors d'une utilisation mal calculée, Gilderoy Lockhart se vit accusé de destruction aggravée de la psyché d'autrui sur pas moins de quinze personnes, dont cinq avec conséquences irréversibles, s'attirant la condamnation à perpétuité à Azkaban. Personne ne jugea cette peine excessive.

Comme il ne pouvait évidemment pas reprendre le poste de Professeur de Défense, Remus Lupin se décida à accepter le poste durant l'année scolaire 1993-1994, sur encouragement de James Potter et Sirius Black désireux de voir leur ami trouver un emploi stable. Son statut de loup-garou fut malheureusement exposé au grand jour par une troisième année de Serpentard répondant au nom Pansy Parkinson, l'obligeant à démissionner sous peine d'être renvoyé sans ménagement par le Conseil d'Administration de l'école.

1993 marqua aussi l'entrée à Poudlard des jumeaux Potter, et si le jeune Daniel alla à Gryffondor – à la surprise de personne – sa jumelle Daisy se retrouva à Serpentard – à l'effarement général.

 _Que de détermination_ , s'était en effet émerveillé le Choixpeau, _quelle volonté admirable ! Godric serait fier de t'accueillir dans sa maison, c'est si rare de trouver une sorcière ou un sorcier qui décide de se lancer dans une Quête, a priori une aussi noble que retrouver ta sœur perdue. Helga aussi admirerait ta loyauté, ta capacité à travailler sans relâche pour parvenir à tes fins. Mais non, tu ne laisses rien t'arrêter, tu es prête à tous les stratagèmes, n'est-ce pas ? Et réussir là où Dumbledore lui-même a échoué, très ambitieux… Oui, je crois que mieux vaut pour toi la maison des serpents._

Une Potter à Serpentard – la sœur de la Survivante dans la maison des adeptes des Ténèbres – ne pouvait manquer de causer des remous virulents dans la société sorcière. La Gazette s'en donna à cœur joie, et la jeune fille passa l'intégralité de sa première année scolaire dans un certain isolement – si l'on excepte la compagnie de Luna Lovegood, seconde année de Serdaigle dont la réputation d'excentricité n'était plus à faire.

Tous parents aimants qu'étaient les Potters, voir leur fille porter le vert et l'argent – les couleurs traditionnellement attribuées aux sorciers tournant mal – plutôt que le rouge et or eut pour effet de refroidir de manière certaine leur relation avec leur cadette. Ajoutant à cela le fait qu'aucune piste ni même nouvelle n'avait été trouvée depuis l'ouverture de l'enquête sur la disparition de leur aînée, l'année marqua un déclin accusé pour ce qui était de vivre agréablement en tant que membre de la famille.

Lorsque débuta l'année 1994 et le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers – ressuscité par un Dumbledore essayant désespérément de regagner un peu de son crédit politique et de la bonne volonté du public – la situation ne s'était guère amélioré, et Daisy Potter passa nettement plus de temps en compagnie des invités scandinaves de Durmstrang ou européens de Beauxbâtons qu'avec ses propres condisciples, ce qui fut loin d'échapper aux observateurs avertis.

Dès la première tâche, la société magique anglaise se fit rappeler pour quelle raison le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avait été prohibé lorsque le dragon Vert Gallois que devait affronter le champion de Poudlard Cedric Diggory parvint à se libérer de ses entraves et à faire s'écrouler les gradins des spectateurs, résultant en une quarantaine de blessés encore mineurs. Il n'y eut aucun mort à déplorer, mais ce fut très juste.

La seconde tâche également faillit tourner au drame lorsque la jeune semi-Vélane Gabrielle Delacour – choisie comme otage que sa sœur devait aller chercher sous les eaux du lac Noir – fit une mauvaise réaction au milieu aquatique dans lequel elle avait été plongée, conséquence naturelle quand une créature magique de nature feu se retrouve exposée à son élément opposée. Les sirènes avaient ramené l'enfant sur la berge en se rendant compte du risque très réel de décès sous leur garde, mais l'incident n'en marqua pas moins les mémoires, plus particulièrement celle du père, plutôt bien placé dans le Ministère français.

Dans l'ensemble, ce fut un soulagement quand la troisième tâche s'acheva sur la victoire in extremis de Poudlard, lorsque Cedric Diggory parvint à arracher le trophée des mains de Viktor Krum, et ce sans que personne parmi les champions ou les spectateurs ne finisse mutilé ou mort.

Néanmoins, les représentants étrangers assistant au spectacle reportèrent le manque de sécurité ainsi que la gêne occasionnée au public – vraiment, poirauter une heure au bord d'un lac dans le froid, on pouvait trouver meilleures façons de perdre son temps – et ne manquèrent pas de faire savoir à Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons que si le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers devait vraiment redevenir une tradition scolaire, mieux valait que ce soit une tradition scolaire correctement encadrée pour assurer que tout le monde passerait un bon moment.

Aucune des deux académies ne protesta là-dessus.


	8. Chapter 8

**12 novembre 1995**

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre, monsieur Long, mademoiselle. »

L'adolescente rousse – qui avait essayé de dompter ses mèches en les attachant en chignon sans grande réussite, comme les boucles rebelles s'entêtaient à fuir l'élastique – lissa nerveusement le devant de sa veste en jean. Remarquant son anxiété, Stephen Long lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait sans doute rassurant mais contenait lui-même un chouïa de terreur proprement sacrée.

« Eh, chérie, tu sais que c'est pas le Président qu'on va aller rencontrer, hein ? »

Kikyô lui renvoya un regard vert aussi acide que du jus de citron additionné de vitriol.

« Non, c'est ma petite sœur. Tu trouves vraiment ça mieux ? »

Stephen ne put retenir un petit rire.

« Ah, pas faux. Mais quand même, essaye de rester zen, d'accord ? Alice doit être morte de fatigue, et les bébés, c'est fragile. On va pas les stresser encore plus toutes les deux. »

La jeune fille soupira, baissant la tête avec un rien de contrition.

« Je sais, papa. »

* * *

En fin de compte, elle était restée chez les Long plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. Beaucoup plus longtemps.

Elle prévoyait seulement de ne rester que le temps de reprendre des forces – l'accident de voiture ne lui avait rapporté que quelques bleus, mais même – peut-être se prélasser un peu dans le luxe avant de fuguer et de s'enterrer dans l'un des quartiers les moins surveillés de la ville.

Après les Dursley, Kikyô se méfiait un peu des cellules familiales. Mais elle était prête à jouer le jeu, à se laisser inscrire à l'école du coin, à aider au ménage, à endurer des soirées film pour endormir la méfiance générale, jusqu'au moment de fuir. Elle était un kitsune, la tromperie était son rayon.

Sauf qu'elle avait oublié que lorsqu'un masque est porté suffisamment longtemps, il devient si confortable que la personne qui le porte oublie de le retirer.

Au début, elle avait tenté de rationaliser le fait qu'elle remettait toujours ses préparations de départ au lendemain. Il ne fallait pas aller trop vite, pour commencer, puis il s'était mis à pleuvoir et elle ne voulait pas attraper la pneumonie en couchant sous un banc alors que la maison Long avait le chauffage et un lit bourré de couettes, et après cela encore, il y avait eu un dîner d'affaires pour Stephen Long et en dessert Alice voulait servir de la tarte aux myrtilles, et s'il y avait bien un domaine dans lequel excellait la femme, c'était pour ce qui était de préparer des gâteaux à mourir…

Les excuses persistaient à se présenter, et Kikyô persistait à s'en servir, à prolonger son séjour, à porter le masque, pour le plus grand bonheur du couple Long et des assistantes sociales qui venaient vérifier que son intégration se déroulait sans heurt – pourquoi l'Angleterre n'avait pas eu ça, elle n'y comprenait rien, ou alors quelqu'un de magique avait tout arrangé pour qu'il n'y ait pas de visites histoire de la garder dans ce trou. Ah. Elle avait quand même réussi à se tirer, qu'ils mettent donc ça dans leur poche avec leur mouchoir par-dessus.

Mine de rien, lorsqu'elle avait utilisé le rituel pour couper les ponts avec la famille Potter – pas _sa_ famille, ils ne voulaient pas d'elle, ils l'avaient prouvé en se débarrassant d'elle, alors elle ne voulait pas d'eux de toute façon – elle n'avait pas été très sûre de ce qui se passerait lorsqu'elle atteindrait onze ans. Peut-être qu'elle se réveillerait pour trouver un hibou à sa fenêtre, qui sait ?

Mais son onzième anniversaire était passé – célébré avec un fraisier à la chantilly et la collection complète des _Chroniques de Narnia_ , s'il lui fallait encore une preuve que les Long étaient des saints déguisés, elle ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait convaincre mieux un obtus – et elle n'avait reçu aucun mot. Rien de Poudlard, rien de la famille Potter, rien d'une potentielle école américaine – il y avait forcément des sorciers en Amérique, vu qu'il y avait des créatures magiques, mais Kikyô préférait se tenir à l'écart. Par mesure de précaution.

Elle était donc restée dans le monde banal, à grandir comme une fille ordinaire, qui se plante dans ses interros de maths, se lamente sur les boutons qui lui poussent dans le dos et va lécher les vitrines avec sa mère.

 _Sa mère_. Ce n'était pas prévu, pas du tout prévu, mais une fois le mot échappé de sa bouche traîtresse, impossible de le reprendre. C'était dit, c'était reconnu, c'était un lien. C'était un fait.

Très franchement ? Kikyô ne regrettait rien. Les Potter avaient choisi de se débarrasser d'elle. Les Dursley avaient choisi de la détester pour quelque chose sur lequel elle n'avait aucun contrôle. Les Long avaient choisi de lui ouvrir leur porte. Choisi de l'adopter quand elle avait eu treize ans.

Alors Kikyô avait choisi en retour. Choisi de renier les Potter. Choisi de se débarrasser des Dursley de la manière la plus douloureuse pour eux. Choisi d'accepter les Long comme ses parents.

La vie n'était que choix. Il fallait simplement faire les bons.

* * *

La grossesse d'Alice Long était venue comme une surprise. Après tout, un gynécologue lui avait balancé sans prendre de gants qu'elle ne pourrait jamais concevoir pour cause de kystes ovariens, tout de suite après son mariage – comme souvenir de lune de miel, ça se posait là.

Mais ce qu'il y a de merveilleux avec les miracles, c'est que les miracles se produisent. Surtout quand vous avez recueilli un kitsune sous votre toit.

Se rendre compte qu'elle était enceinte alors qu'elle approchait la ménopause avait – disons-le tout net – causé la frousse de sa vie à Alice. Son mari non plus n'en menait pas très large – certes, ils s'étaient débrouillés plutôt correctement avec Kikyô, mais adopter une fillette de neuf ans déjà, c'est assez différent d'avoir à se préparer à la naissance d'un bébé.

Sur ce front-là, Ki avait été tout bonnement merveilleuse. En fait, Stephen jurait qu'elle était plus impatiente qu'eux-mêmes de voir naître ce bébé, tant elle s'était démenée pour préparer une chambre de bébé absolument _parfaite_ , achetant des cartons entiers de livres sur comment être un bon parent et vérifiant chaque jour que le sac spécial maternité était prêt à être mis dans la voiture pour quand viendrait le grand jour.

Et maintenant, le grand jour était venu, et Ki pouvait enfin admirer tout à loisir sa petite sœur toute neuve.

« C'est pas possible d'être aussi petite » s'extasia-t-elle, penchée sur la minuscule créature rougeaude et bouffie enroulée dans sa couverture jaune poussin. « Non, regardez-moi ça, c'est absurde. »

« On regarde, on regarde » lança Stephen d'un ton espiègle. « Alors, elle est pas belle, ta sœur ? »

L'adolescente fit la moue, ce à quoi le bébé répondit en plissant le front.

« Cassis-framboise » finit-elle par déclarer. « Tu te rappelles quand on a voulu préparer les glaces aux fruits rouges, maman ? »

« Oh, Ki, c'est méchant » protesta Alice sans conviction, plus attendrie qu'autre chose – et puis, sa seconde fille était quand même _très_ rougeaude, il aurait fallu être aveugle pour nier l'évidence.

« On ne peut pas mettre ça sur le certificat de naissance » rappela Stephen amusé. « Alors c'est peut-être approprié, mais elle ne va pas s'appeler Cassis... »

« Cassis… _Cassie_ » fit Ki d'un ton pensif. « Cassie Long. »

Le sourire d'Alice devint songeur.

« Il manque un petit quelque chose, quand même... »

Après un bon quart d'heure de délibérations, Cassandra Désirée Long se retrouva nantie d'une dénomination approuvée par les trois membres de sa famille, trois heures après son arrivée dans le monde.

Kikyô n'en persista pas moins à l'appeler Cassie-framboise. En tant qu'aînée, son privilège était d'attribuer des surnoms loufoques à sa cadette, et elle entendait en profiter sans vergogne.


	9. Chapter 9

Par comparaison avec les années scolaires ayant précédé l'organisation du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers à Poudlard, 1995 fut une année relativement peu agitée – si l'on excepte le fait que les jumeaux Weasley, ayant découvert que leur ancien et leur actuel professeur de Défense comptaient au nombre des Maraudeurs, avaient décidé de prouver qu'ils étaient leurs dignes successeurs au corps professoral entier – plus particulièrement à Sirius Black, qui avait décidé de prendre une pause dans l'enseignement après l'incident très rocambolesque du Chartier ivre et des trois représentants vampires de l'Association du Ruban Pourpre.

Preuve fut si bien administrée que Sirius décida de ne pas s'acharner à instruire la jeune génération en milieu étudiant, préférant financer l'industrie montante de farces et attrapes des jumeaux – au plus grand désespoir de Molly Weasley, qui dut pourtant se résigner à la chose, car un Black déterminé n'en faisait jamais qu'à sa tête et le monde ne pouvait rien faire pour enrayer la catastrophe.

Le professeur McGonagall fut à deux doigts de donner sa démission pas moins de huit fois au cours de cette année particulière – ce qui se comprend tout à fait. Elle resta à Poudlard, mais Charity Burbage décida de quitter son poste de professeur d'étude des Moldus pour raison de santé – ses pauvres nerfs ayant été usés pire que jusqu'à la corde par les incessantes frasques enthousiastes se déchaînant dans les couloirs.

Quand il fallut la remplacer, Lily Potter se porta volontaire. Elle était après tout née-moldue, donc parfaitement qualifiée pour naviguer dans le monde ordinaire en plus du monde magique. En fait, elle était la plus qualifiée sur la douzaine de candidats envisagés – dont l'un croyait encore que les automobiles fonctionnaient à la vapeur et que l'aéronautique n'avait pas progressé au-delà des ballons à air chaud.

Cette nomination eut pour résultat de créer une certaine tension au sein du corps professoral, en raison de la place de Maître des Potions qu'occupait Severus Rogue, ancien soupirant de la jeune et brillante Lily Evans. Cependant, un arrangement mutuel reposant sur le principe immortel « faisons comme si rien ne s'était jamais produit et ignorons toute preuve du contraire » fut rapidement atteint, et les deux enseignants parvinrent à se maintenir dans un cadre strictement professionnel.

Cependant, la recherche pour Viola Potter – la Survivante qui s'était évanouie dans l'éther comme si elle n'avait jamais existé – persistant à ne rien donner, le Ministère de la Magie avait enfin pris la décision de dissoudre la force spéciale dédiée à enquêter sur toutes les pistes pouvant guider jusqu'à elle, ou du moins jusqu'à son corps – même si beaucoup de sorciers manquaient de logique, ils n'en savaient pas moins qu'une disparition qui n'est pas élucidée au bout d'un an a de fortes chances de ne jamais l'être.

Le dossier Viola Potter fut ainsi soumis à un classement sans suite, destiné à ne plus être qu'un classeur rempli de pistes ayant tourné court, rangé dans les archives poussiéreuses du Bureau des Aurors pour ne plus en ressortir, cité comme l'un des grands mystères jamais élucidés du monde au même titre que la véritable identité de Jack l'éventreur ou la localisation de Juanita Nielsen.

A l'annonce de cette décision, le mépris de Daisy Potter pour le monde magique – qui avait déjà tant failli à sa sœur, et qui maintenant la laissait tomber une fois de trop – dégringola encore – un record comme elle croyait qu'il avait déjà touché le fond, mais il était apparemment possible de creuser un tunnel. Une bande de mauviettes, vraiment.

Si bien qu'une fois diplômée de Poudlard en juin 2001 – avec les honneurs, car Daisy Potter était la fille de Lily Evans et n'avait pas honte de récolter les diplômes – la jeune femme refusa tout net de postuler pour une position au Ministère – alors que nombre de bureaux ne demandait qu'à lui ouvrir leur portes – pour fonder une entreprise de détective privé – ou comme on dit, d'enquêtes de droit privé.

James et Lily furent des plus désarçonnés par le choix de carrière de leur fille, et plus encore par le manque de contact avec elle, comme la jeune femme ne répondait pas souvent à leurs lettres et appels par Cheminette, et encore ces réponses étaient-elles très courtes et remplies de tension.

Personnellement, Daisy trouvait que ses parents récoltaient ce qu'ils avaient semé : depuis qu'elle avait été envoyée à Serpentard, c'était comme si elle était devenue une étrangère qui mangeait à leur table et dormait sous leur toit. Oh, ils ne l'avaient pas reniée ou jetée à la rue comme Walburga Black l'avait fait à Sirius quand celui-ci avait définitivement prouvé qu'il refusait de suivre le même point de vue que sa harpie de génitrice – mais il était indéniable qu'elle ne se sentait plus la bienvenue à la maison Potter.

Même Danny s'était détaché d'elle – préférant la compagnie de ses camarades de Gryffondor à celle de sa jumelle, mais elle ne lui en voulait guère. C'était un garçon après tout, et il paraissait que c'était normal pour les frères et sœurs de suivre des chemins séparés après une enfance passée collés l'un à l'autre. Peut-être bien qu'elle et Viola auraient été pareilles, si elles avaient grandi ensemble.

C'était affreux à dire, mais Viola était devenue plus un idéal qu'une vraie personne aux yeux de Daisy quand la jeune fille avait quitté l'école – un objectif à atteindre, pas un être humain avec qui se lier, un Graal réimaginé maintes et maintes fois à forme humaine à la place d'une jeune femme dotée d'une personnalité.

Quand elle s'attardait là-dessus, Daisy en avait envie de pleurer et d'implorer le pardon de Viola encore et encore – comment pouvait-elle se prétendre une sœur aimante alors qu'elle considérait son aînée moins comme une sœur que comme son but ultime ?

Si seulement elle pouvait la trouver, elle pourrait enfin faire connaissance avec Viola, se lier avec elle dans les règles, être sa sœur en bonne et due forme. Si seulement.

C'était une tâche qui absorbait toutes ses forces, toute sa concentration, et elle n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter pour le reste du monde – encore moins pour ces coureurs de dot désireux d'avoir la sœur de la Survivante pour épouse-trophée.

Ses parents étaient bien un peu vexés et décontenancés par son refus de fonder une famille, mais ils s'en consolèrent bien vite quand Danny décida d'épouser Ginny Weasley – toujours éperdument reconnaissante à James de lui avoir sauvé la vie en 1992 – culminant avec la naissance de James Potter, deuxième du nom, une radieuse matinée d'avril 2004.

Avec un petit-fils sur lequel s'extasier, James et Lily lâchèrent un peu la pression à leur seconde fille. L'urgence de perpétuer la lignée s'était un peu atténuée avec le remède adéquat. Et puis, les bébés détenaient un curieux champ gravitationnel, au moins aussi puissant que celui d'un trou noir, qui aspirait généralement la famille proche dans son orbite et refusait de les lâcher tant que les dents n'étaient pas toutes sorties.

A ce stade, la famille bénissait souvent sa chance de pouvoir dormir à nouveau d'une seule traite la nuit.


	10. Chapter 10

**19 octobre 2004**

Lorsqu'il avait entamé sa journée du mardi, Daiki Hamada était loin d'imaginer toute l'importance que ce jour particulier aurait sur sa vie.

Ce jour unique parmi les jours avait plutôt mal démarré : comme il avait oublié de recharger son portable hier, la fonction réveil n'avait pas pu s'enclencher, si bien qu'il s'était réveillé presque catastrophiquement en retard pour prendre son tram afin d'aller à ses cours de médecine. En fait, il avait carrément sauté le petit-déjeuner – il y aurait rien eu de toute manière, il aurait dû aller en courses depuis _trois jours_ mais ces horaires de dingue lui rongeaient tout son temps – et s'était habillé en vrac pour se ruer vers la station en bas de la rue et sauter dans la première rame allant en direction de l'Université de Californie.

Ses malheurs n'avaient pas fini là, comme l'habitacle était absolument, indécemment bondé – rien de tel pour vous dégoûter du genre humain que de lutter pour trouver une place assise au milieu des relents d'haleine matinale et d'aisselles mal désodorisées – si bien que le jeune immigré japonais s'était fait marcher sur les pieds un nombre incalculable de fois, presque arracher le bras gauche et pousser dans tous les sens avant de pouvoir s'avachir sur un siège avec autant de grâce et de dignité qu'un sac à patates.

Ledit siège étant déjà occupé par une sacoche bandoulière en cuir, le genre que pourrait arborer un instituteur. Et la propriétaire de ladite sacoche l'avait foudroyé d'un regard vert proprement _radioactif_ tandis qu'il se confondait en excuses pour aplatissement involontaire de ses affaires.

Il ne s'était pas senti aussi humilié et horrifié depuis le jour où il avait découvert que ses parents le considéraient en âge de « fonder un foyer » et commençaient à dresser une liste de jeunes filles _respectables_ à lui présenter. Une fois remis du choc, il avait illico envoyé son dossier d'inscription à toutes les universités médicales de la côte ouest des États-Unis et bondi dans le premier avion pour San Fransokyo dès que l'UCSF lui avait renvoyé une réponse positive.

Là, il avait été contraint d'endurer un trajet d'une vingtaine de minutes interminables, assis à côté d'une jeune femme qu'il avait réussi à mortellement offenser en deux secondes sans même le faire exprès. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de darder sur lui son regard vert poison comme si elle espérait qu'il finirait par subir une combustion spontanée, avec ses yeux servant de catalyseur.

Quand l'arrêt de Daiki était enfin venu, le jeune homme était si désespéré de s'enfuir qu'il était pratiquement tombé du tram dans sa hâte et avait pratiquement couru d'une seule traite jusqu'à son arrivée à l'Université. Ce n'était qu'une fois installé en cours qu'il avait voulu prendre des notes et s'était rendu compte d'un certain inconvénient.

Quand on est pressé et chargé, on ne fait généralement pas très attention à ses affaires, si bien que nombres de conducteurs de taxi se sont retrouvés avec des cadeaux imprévus de clients n'ayant pas pensé à vérifier qu'il ne leur manquait rien avant de quitter les lieux. Le problème de Daiki n'était cependant pas d'avoir oublié son sac, c'était d'avoir confondu ce sac avec la sacoche de la jeune femme du tram et d'avoir ajouté échange impromptu de bagages à la liste des catastrophes de la journée.

Heureusement pour ses études, il avait réussi à emprunter du papier et un stylo à son voisin. Heureusement pour la jeune femme du tram, celle-ci avait glissé dans la pochette intérieure de la sacoche un morceau de papier où un nom, une adresse et un numéro de téléphone avaient été élégamment calligraphiés – la propre mère de Daiki aurait admiré ces arabesques. Malheureusement pour Daiki, il lui avait bien fallu appeler le numéro si magnifiquement rédigé au stylo-bille bleu.

Le téléphone avait été décroché au bout de deux sonneries, et une voix légèrement rauque avait coulé du combiné pour s'insinuer dans l'oreille du jeune homme.

« Oui, vous parlez à Kikyô Long. Puis-je savoir qui c'est ? »

La gorge sèche, Daiki s'humecta les lèvres du bout de la langue avant de se précipiter à l'eau tête la première.

« Heum… C'est Daiki Hamada. Le garçon du tram. Celui qui s'est assis sur vos affaires et qui le regrette vraiment beaucoup. »

« Ah oui » lâcha la voix rauque, cette fois teintée de quelque chose d'indéfinissable, qui pouvait aussi bien être de l'irritation que de l'amusement. « J'imagine que c'est vous qui m'avez dérobé ma sacoche et m'avez laissé la vôtre en dédommagement ? »

Le jeune homme ne put retenir une grimace de lui étirer la commissure des lèvres.

« Je suis sincèrement navré, mademoiselle. »

« Pas autant que moi, j'étais supposé effectuer un remplacement ce matin pour une classe de CM2 et tout mon matériel se trouvait dans ma sacoche. Merci infiniment de m'avoir fait perdre la face devant une trentaine de gamins prépubères, je m'en souviendrais pour le restant de ma vie. »

A ce stade, Daiki était tout prêt à se liquéfier et à laisser la flaque comportant ses atomes couler dans le caniveau pour atterrir dans les égouts et finir à la mer.

« Je suis _réellement_ désolé. »

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis son interlocutrice poussa un soupir qui résonna bruyamment dans le combiné, à la manière d'un sac en papier qui se froisse.

« ...Je n'ai pas passé une bonne semaine, M. Hamada, et cette matinée n'a rien fait pour me remonter le moral. Quand serez-vous disponible pour me rendre mes affaires ? Ma journée se termine à quinze heures... »

« Je finis à dix-sept » précisa Daiki, hésitant avant d'ajouter : « Que diriez-vous de descendre à dix-huit heures au Théâtre des Saveurs sur Grant Avenue ? Leurs oreilles de porc sont à mourir, et c'est moi qui régale. Heum, comme dédommagement. Si vous voulez. »

Il sentait le rouge lui remonter le long de la nuque, se faufiler dans ses oreilles et lui recouvrir les pommettes. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de raconter ? Le silence à l'autre bout du fil lui fit craindre le pire l'espace d'un instant.

« J'imagine que l'expérience est toujours bonne à prendre, quelle que ça puisse être » finit par décréter son interlocutrice. « Va pour dix-huit heures, M. Hamada. Vous ne devriez pas avoir de mal à me reconnaître, je serais la rouquine qui n'a jamais vu un peigne de toute sa vie. »

« D'accord » dit-il, sans doute un peu trop précipitamment pour être poli. « D'accord, mademoiselle. »

Intérieurement, il priait tous les _kami_ qu'il connaissait – et avec un père veillant sur un sanctuaire shinto, il avait appris un paquet de noms – pour que cette journée ne finisse pas aussi désastreusement que comme elle avait commencé.

Il était vrai qu'en matière de commencements, on pouvait certainement trouver mieux. En fait, ça n'avait même pas l'air d'un prélude à quoi que ce soit, et Daiki Hamada n'imaginait certainement pas qu'il raconterait un jour à ses fils de neuf et deux ans que c'était comment il avait rencontré leur mère.


	11. Chapter 11

**27 juillet 2005**

Si Kikyô Long devait employer un mot unique pour résumer sa vie, elle choisirait « imprévu » sans le moindre doute, à la fois parce que ça lui arrivait souvent à elle, et parce que c'était aussi son influence sur les vies de son entourage.

D'abord, l'échec du Sombre Idiot à la tuer à quinze mois, parce qu'elle avait survécu on ne sait trop comment à un maléfice qui jusque là ne manquait jamais de tuer sa cible : imprévu. Sa découverte par les Dursley sur leur paillasson avec obligation de la prendre en charge, ruinant leur existence si parfaitement normale : imprévu. Sa transformation en kitsune et décision de rester à San Fransokyo, contre les attentes du monde sorcier qu'elle les rejoindrait : imprévu. Les Long qui l'adoptent pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir renversée : imprévu. La naissance de Cassie-framboise alors que les Long croyaient avoir passé l'âge : imprévu.

Ouais, il y avait beaucoup d'imprévus dans la vie de Kikyô, qu'elle soit la concernée ou bien ses proches. Daiki Hamada n'était que le dernier en date, cet adorable garçon qui fauchait les sacoches sans le faire exprès et avait réussi elle ne savait trop comment à la convaincre de venir avec lui au Japon pour le grand lancer de feux d'artifice de Tokyo.

Oh, et apparemment, ses parents habitaient dans le coin, donc ils logeraient là-bas. Ce qui voulait dire être présentée à M. et Mme Hamada. En tant que quoi, au juste ? Kikyô se sentait assez à l'aise avec Daiki pour l'appeler son ami, mais quand un garçon veut vous présenter à ses parents, ça indique qu'il aimerait passer au stade supérieur.

Stephen et Alice pensaient apparemment la même chose, vu leurs sourires entendus quand elle leur avait balancé la bombe. Ce qui les avaient poussé à demander un dîner en famille quand elle reviendrait, avec Daiki comme invité d'honneur. Le kitsune se demandait toujours si elle devait paniquer à cette perspective. Ou même si elle voulait passer à ce stade.

Elle avait dû lire et relire _Laisse-moi entrer_ une bonne douzaine de fois dans l'avion et sur le trajet en taxi pour se calmer les nerfs et esquiver la question – rien de tel qu'une bonne histoire de vampire gore et déprimante à souhait pour ça. Hélas, ils avaient fini par arriver à destination, le parc Kinuta dans l'arrondissement Setagaya.

« Dis donc, Daiki, les espaces verts sont sensés être inhabités, non ? »

L'étudiant en médecine émit un petit bruit de confirmation.

« Le privilège de l'ancienneté, ça aide beaucoup. Le sanctuaire familial a été fondé au tout début de l'ère Sengoku, pendant la guerre d'Ônin, je crois, et il est resté intact jusqu'à maintenant. Quand le parc a été construit en 1935, ma famille a refusé de se laisser expulser parce que ça faisait si longtemps, et on a décidé de la laisser tranquille. D'autant plus que c'était un lieu saint, et personne ne veut recevoir de malédiction. »

Si Kikyô se rappelait bien, la guerre d'Ônin avait duré de 1467 à 1477. Pour une famille humaine, c'était des racines rudement profondes, pas étonnant qu'elle ait refusé de bouger de son territoire. Ceci dit, c'était encore plus étonnant que Daiki ait choisi de partir en Amérique, surtout qu'il avait avoué être fils unique – ne laissant personne pour veiller sur ses parents, et c'était un devoir très crucial dans les cultures asiatiques.

« Avec un passé comme ça, on se demande pourquoi tu t'es sauvé pour étudier la médecine » fit-elle remarquer, et l'espace d'un instant, Daiki parut gêné.

« Même si tu descends de la bonne lignée, ça ne veut pas dire que tu feras la même chose que tes ancêtres » se borna-t-il à répondre. « Tu me suis ? C'est par là. »

Ils s'engagèrent ensemble sur un chemin de graviers blancs polis par le passage d'innombrables visiteurs.

* * *

« Et à tous les coups, elle voudra dormir avec lui ! » tempêta le quinquagénaire furieux depuis le salon.

« Ils _sont_ venus ensemble, très cher, pourquoi cela serait-il si surprenant ? » objecta la ménagère d'âge mûr occupée à vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien oublié pour l'apéritif. « Et Daiki-kun est trop bien élevé pour se laisser aller à des imprudences. A moins que tu ne fasses pas confiance à ta chair et ton sang ? »

Un reniflement méprisant lui tint lieu de réponse.

Intérieurement, Maemi Hamada était loin d'éprouver le calme qu'elle affichait en présence de son époux. Que leur fils ait trouvé quelqu'un – c'était encourageant, après sa décision de fuguer en Amérique quand ses parents avaient commencé à s'inquiéter qu'il finisse vieux garçon. Mais une _gaijin_? Daiki-kun fiancé à une Américaine ? Rien qu'à repenser à certaines des rumeurs qui couraient sur ces gens-là, Maemi se sentait prête à défaillir. Et quant à penser aux possibles petit-enfants…

La sonnette retentit et la matriarche Hamada reposa immédiatement le verre en cristal qu'elle inspectait à la recherche de traces honteuses pour se diriger vers la porte et l'ouvrir.

Il était là, Daiki-kun était sur le pas de la porte, l'air un peu fatigué et hésitant, mais toujours grand, toujours large d'épaules, toujours le regard brun brillant sous les épais sourcils qu'elle lui avait malencontreusement transmis. Et un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Bonjour, maman. »

« Daiki-kun » ronronna-t-elle tandis qu'il lui faisait la bise, « le voyage n'a pas été trop contraignant ? Je te trouve une petite mine... »

« C'est pas le voyage, c'est d'être en médecine » décréta fermement son magnifique garçon avant de s'écarter légèrement. « Et voici Kikyô. »

« Hamada-san » fit poliment la fille en inclinant la tête.

La première pensée de Maemi devant cette potentielle belle-fille fut qu'une fille incapable de prendre soin d'elle correctement ne serait jamais une épouse acceptable. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette tignasse ? A croire qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de peigne de sa vie !

La seconde fut que la fille était désespérément _occidentale_. Tout depuis la rougeur intense de ses mèches désordonnées à ses larges pieds aux orteils vernis de bleu métallisé, sans parler de sa robe si décolletée qu'on lui voyait presque le soutien-gorge et de son sac à autocollants de petits chats criait la pure Américaine, le genre qui n'aurait aucun respect pour la tradition ni pour la famille.

La troisième fut qu'elle tenait le coude de Daiki-kun, et rien que pour ça, Maemi sentait monter la détestation abjecte que toutes les belle-mères nourrissent à l'endroit de leurs brus.

Elle sourit poliment.

« Kikyô-chan, c'est bien ça ? »

« Kikyô-sensei » rectifia Daiki-kun tandis qu'ils entraient dans le vestibule, se débarrassant de leurs chaussures et de leurs vestes. « Elle est institutrice de primaire, figure-toi. »

« Ah… presque » nuança la fille dans un japonais hésitant.

Maemi avait du mal à le croire. Elle aurait eu bien moins de mal à imaginer cette créature rouquine en vendeuse d'épicerie quelconque, ou encore posant pour ces horribles publicités qui semblaient croire qu'un produit se vendait du moment qu'il partageait l'affiche avec une femme quasi nue.

« Alors, ils sont là ? » tonitrua la voix de son cher et tendre, l'arrachant à ses réflexions. « Ou bien cette _gaijin_ n'a même pas la politesse d'être à l'heure ? »

Oh, Tomeo. Toujours aussi brut de décoffrage. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris l'intérêt de la politesse, et à son âge, il avait très peu de chance de modifier ses habitudes. Mais vraiment, en présence d'une invitée – toute indésirable qu'elle fût – il poussait un peu loin.

« Si, elle est là » lança Daiki-kun d'une voix forte. « Comme tu vois, elle a la politesse d'être à l'heure _et_ d'insulter les autres en les regardant bien dans les yeux. »

Sur un reniflement, Tomeo fit son apparition, la mâchoire contractée et les narines pincées, foudroyant du regard son unique héritier avant de zyeuter l'hérétique que celui-ci avait eu l'audace d'amener sous son toit.

« Alors, c'est _ça_ que tu nous ramènes ? » finit-il par lâcher du bout des lèvres.

« Oui » reconnut le jeune homme placidement, sans la moindre touche de remords dans la voix.

« Très cher, puisque tu viens de te lever, tu pourrais aller chercher les boissons ? » intervint Maemi qui sentait déjà que la soirée serait épuisante pour ses nerfs. « Je m'occupe d'installer les enfants, ils viennent à peine d'arriver et ce n'est pas correct d'exploiter nos invités. »

« Oh, maman, on n'est pas manchots, tu sais... »

« Tut tut » coupa la matriarche Hamada en poussant gentiment les jeunes vers le salon. « Règles de l'hospitalité. Oh, et ramène aussi les amuse-bouches, très cher. Dans les petits bols laqués. »

« Oui chérie » répondit immédiatement Tomeo.

A voir l'expression de la fille, celle-ci se trouvait déroutée par le changement de « vieux grincheux hostile » à « mari aimant et respectueux ». Ah, la jeune génération, si ignare de tant d'astuces.

 **31 juillet 2005**

« Je crois que tes parents ne m'aiment pas beaucoup » laissa tomber Kikyô alors que l'avion de nuit stabilisait son vol après le décollage.

« Je suis _vraiment_ désolé » grimaça Daiki des plus contrits. « Quand mon père décide d'être odieux, il se donne à fond. »

« Non, sans blague ? Au moins il cache pas ses sentiments, celui-là. Ta mère est bien gentille, mais je détesterais entendre ce qu'elle pense de moi. »

L'étudiant en médecine aurait bien défendue l'auteure de ses jours, mais il la connaissait trop bien pour ne pas savoir quand celle-ci n'était pas contente de quelque chose. Maemi s'était montrée d'une politesse impeccable mais à aucun moment elle ne s'était réjouie de savoir l'amie occidentale de son fils sous son toit.

« J'imagine que _tes_ parents trouveront moyen de me le faire payer » se borna-t-il à commenter.

Kikyô parut tout d'abord décontenancée, puis un sourire se dessina lentement sur son visage.

« Oh oui, ils te le feront payer cher. Prépare-toi à des étreintes _viriles_ , de la cuisine qui vous _tient au corps_ et des discussions _cœur à cœur_. Un supplice ignoble, vraiment. »

Il lui fit des yeux de chien battu. Elle éclata de rire.


	12. Chapter 12

**24 septembre 2006**

« Daisy, il faut vraiment qu'on parle. »

Alors que la jeune femme se débarrassait de son sac et de son imperméable en les laissant négligemment tomber sur le canapé, Daniel Potter se demanda à quel moment de sa vie sa sœur jumelle était devenue cette étrangère devant lui, qui avait le visage et les cheveux noirs indisciplinés de James Potter et les yeux vert étincelant de Lily Evans mais dont le processus de réflexion lui était aussi impossible à décrypter que le contenu du manuscrit de Voynich.

Quelque part au cours de leur scolarité à Poudlard, probablement : lors de leur septième année – la toute dernière, pour les ASPICs, maman avait vigoureusement insisté et personne ne contrariait Lily Potter quand on tenait à rester en vie plus d'une journée – il n'avait pour ainsi dire pas du tout adressé la parole à Daisy, et toute de suite après la cérémonie de fin d'année, elle était partie loger en ville.

Plus spécifiquement, dans le Londres Moldu. Apparemment, elle s'était fourré dans la tête que puisque le monde magique ne parvenait pas à retrouver Viola, c'était parce que Viola ne se trouvait pas dans un lieu où il y avait de la magie. Danny trouvait l'hypothèse ridicule : après tout, environnement magique ou pas, les sorts utilisés pour essayer de retrouver sa piste visaient Viola elle-même, pas la magie qui l'entourait. La fille aînée de la famille Potter leur aurait été rendue depuis belle lurette si elle avait été en état d'être retrouvée.

C'était la seule explication possible aux yeux de Danny, Viola était morte, et ses restes avaient été si endommagés qu'il était impossible de les retrouver. Seulement, dès qu'il avait voulu faire entendre raison à ses parents, sa mère avait fondu en larmes et son père avait refusé de lui adresser la parole pendant trois semaines et demie, si bien qu'il n'avait plus jamais abordé le sujet.

A titre personnel, il ne comprenait pas le pourquoi de leur chagrin. Oui, la disparition de Viola était tragique, mais Viola avait à peine quinze mois la dernière fois que leurs parents l'avaient vue. Ils devraient être habitués à son absence, maintenant, même si celle-ci s'était retrouvée indéfiniment prolongée. Quant à lui, et bien, ce n'était pas raisonnable d'attendre qu'il passe sa vie entière à porter le deuil d'une inconnue. Il n'avait _jamais_ rencontré Viola, pour l'amour de Merlin, comment était-il sensé la pleurer, vraiment ?

Bien sûr, son autre sœur avait décidé d'adopter le point de vue opposé. Ça avait toujours été comme ça, entre eux deux, dès qu'il faisait quelque chose, elle s'empressait d'agir dans le sens contraire. Il était sportif et elle était intellectuelle, il blaguait et elle était sérieuse, il marchait dans les traces de leurs parents et elle faisait de son mieux pour s'éloigner de la famille.

Très franchement, une Potter à Serpentard ? Le dernier membre de la famille à avoir atterri dans cette maison avait été Dorea Potter, la femme de Grand-oncle Charlus, et encore était-elle une Black par la naissance, donc ça ne comptait pas réellement. Alors que Daisy était _née_ Potter, la fille d'une Née-Moldue, et elle avait fini à Serpentard, le bastion de la pureté du sang.

Ouais, ça avait jeté comme un froid dans la famille. Et dans la communauté sorcière toute entière – la bonne société n'aimait pas trop parler de « la fille dévoyée des Potter », qui avait d'abord jeté la honte sur sa parentèle en se démarquant d'eux puis avait craché sur le monde magique dans son ensemble en vivant dans le monde moldu et en prenant des commissions de moldus.

Même Lily et James ne parlaient pas tellement d'elle, ces temps-ci. Danny n'appréciait pas trop.

« Alors » lança-t-elle tandis qu'elle s'avachissait nonchalamment sur un fauteuil, l'invitant d'un geste à s'installer en face d'elle, « puis-je savoir ce qui t'amène dans mon humble demeure ? »

Il la zyeuta d'un air mécontent, s'efforçant de se draper dans sa dignité. Vu le sourcil noir que Daisy haussait, il s'y prenait comme un manche.

« Tu as raté le baptême de David. En fait, tu n'as pas répondu à la carte d'invitation. Et avant ça, tu n'as même pas envoyé un mot de félicitation pour sa naissance. »

Ah, il venait de faire mouche : elle se mordillait la lèvre. Quand elle faisait ça, c'était qu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise.

« J'étais… occupée » tenta-elle de se justifier, mais elle évitait son regard.

« Occupée à quoi ? A pourchasser une énième piste qui s'est terminée en eau de boudin ? Sérieusement, Daisy, pourquoi tu t'obstines ? »

Une lueur dangereuse apparut dans les prunelles vertes de la jeune femme, mais il refusa d'avaler sa salive ou de ciller. Montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse devant une femme Evans, ça revenait à verser du sang dans une eau infestée de requins.

« Laisse-moi deviner » lâcha-t-elle d'une voix si frigide qu'un manchot empereur en aurait contracté la pneumonie immédiate. « Tu vas m'accuser de perdre mon temps et exiger de passer à autre chose ? »

« Je te demande de ne pas oublier ta famille » nuança Danny. « Non, ne me dis pas que tu fais déjà ça, je le sais que tu tiens à Viola. Ce que je te demande, c'est de ne pas te concentrer sur la famille que tu n'as pas au point d'en oublier celle que tu as. »

Daisy eut un petit rire qui sonnait creux.

« Une famille ? Danny, je crois pas pouvoir encore m'intégrer chez papa et maman. J'ai pris un chemin trop différent du leur. »

Le jeune homme soupira.

« Je sais ça, et c'est entre toi et eux. Mais je veux récupérer ma sœur. Je veux que mes garçons puissent profiter de leur tante Daisy. »

« T'as pas plus pourri comme titre ? » interrogea la jeune femme d'un ton si plat qu'il avait dû passer sous un rouleau compresseur.

« Oh pardon. Tu préfères Dee Dee, peut-être ? » suggéra-t-il avec une pointe de malice. « Ou la Reine du Vomi ? »

« Danny, je _vais_ te castrer avec mon rasoir pour les jambes. Ne pense pas que j'hésiterais, tu as deux fils, c'est plus qu'assez pour perpétuer le nom. »

Il répondit par un sourire insolent. Victoire à lui, si elle en était réduite aux menaces – qu'elle n'oserait jamais appliquer, elle tenait bien trop à lui pour ça.

Enfin, il espérait.

 **6 mars 2008**

« A l'avenir, je m'abstiendrais des réunions de famille » décréta Daisy d'une voix d'outre-tombe. « Je m'en fiche si c'est le baptême de ma nièce ou son mariage, la prochaine grande occasion à laquelle j'assisterais, ce sera mon enterrement. »

« Oh, arrête d'exagérer, tu _sais_ que tu t'es amusée » répliqua Danny. « Et les garçons t'ont adorée. Jimmy m'a même demandé pourquoi tatie D ne venait pas plus souvent à la maison. »

Il essayait de lui faire du chantage affectif, le saligaud, elle le sentait. Pour un Gryffondor, son frère était loin d'être un imbécile. Et le pire, c'était qu'il était sûr que ça marcherait.

« Peut-être parce que ni ta femme ni papa et maman n'approuvent mon style de vie ? » lâcha-t-elle.

« Encore mieux ! Toutes les familles ont besoin d'un oncle ou d'une tante qui se conduit de manière scandaleuse. Tu te rappelles pas toutes les histoires que nous a racontées Sirius sur son oncle Alphard ? »

« J'essaie de les oublier » rétorqua la jeune femme. « Surtout le désastre Stuttgart. »

« Hé, c'était la faute du contrôleur ! S'il ne s'était pas planté de wagon... »

« Et tu crois peut-être que le contenu de la malle a arrangé les choses ? C'est juste traumatisant. Rien que l'idée d'aller en Allemagne, ça me donne des sueurs froides, et pourtant, j'ai souvent des enquêtes bien glauques. »

« La tante aventurière ! Non, décidément, Daisy, tu n'arranges pas ton cas. Il faudra te résigner à être la tante cool que tes neveux idolâtreront en cachette de leurs vieux rabat-joie de grand-parents » décréta joyeusement le père de désormais trois rejetons.

Pour toute réponse, sa sœur se cacha le visage dans les mains et poussa un grognement de désespoir.


	13. Chapter 13

**1 janvier 2010**

« Tu sais » commenta Kikyô d'un ton admiratif, « c'est bien la première fois que j'ai vu l'oncle Hervé mouché concernant son racisme sans que ça dégénère en empoignade. Façon la caricature _ne parlons pas de l'Affaire Dreyfus_ , et tu vois toute la famille s'écharper dans la seconde case. »

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles » déclara Daiki d'un ton parfaitement innocent. « J'ai simplement été aussi courtois envers lui qu'il l'était envers moi. »

La femme rousse se cacha le visage dans un torchon – heureusement un sec, pas le mouillé qu'elle venait de reposer.

« Tu es impossible » commenta-elle, hilare, la voix légèrement étouffée par le tissu.

« Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? » lui renvoya-t-il d'un ton taquin.

Elle retira le torchon de son visage pour qu'il puisse la voir rouler exagérément des yeux, ce à quoi il répondit par un sourire rayonnant de bonne hygiène dentaire. Puis elle tendit le bras pour s'emparer de l'un des verres – ou de l'une des assiettes – sur l'égouttoir métallisé attenant à l'évier de la cuisine.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit l'un de ses deux bracelets – celui en corde sur lequel était enfilé une bague noire – pour se rompre, le morceau de corde cassée glissant du poignet pâle sur le carrelage à damier bleu et jaune, bientôt suivi de l'anneau dont la chute se termina dans un tintement cristallin.

« Zut ! » jura bruyamment Kikyô qui esquissait déjà une amorce d'accroupissement.

Daiki leva la main pour l'arrêter, mettant un genou en terre pour récupérer la bague. Celle-ci lui parut étrangement froide au toucher, comme si elle avait été rangée toute la nuit dans un congélateur. Et elle portait un drôle de signe, également : une sorte d'œil triangulaire à la pupille fendue.

« C'est une variante sur l'Anneau Unique ? » interrogea le jeune homme en retournant l'objet dans sa paume. « Il est plutôt inquiétant, ce signe. »

« Oh non » rectifia Kikyô, un rien de tension dans son timbre rauque. « Je… l'ai trouvée comme ça. »

Daiki plissa le front mais ne pressa pas davantage et tendit la bague à sa vis-à-vis.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit en grinçant.

« Pour la vaisselle, c'est – _oh mon Dieu !_ »

Daiki et Kikyô tournèrent aussitôt la tête : Cassie les dévisageait, les mains sur la poitrine, souriant tellement que ses zygomatiques devaient être sur le point de rendre l'âme tellement ils étaient remontés au maximum de leur capacité.

« Heum, Cassie ? » parvint à bafouiller la rousse avant de se faire couper la parole.

« Oh mon Dieu – ENFIN vous avez décidé de vous lancer ! Presque trois ans qu'on attendait avec papa et maman – il faut que j'aille les chercher ! Et bien sûr qu'elle dit oui ! »

Tout d'abord, le cerveau de Daiki lui envoya un message d'erreur : _de quoi elle nous cause, exactement ?_ Et puis il se livra à un petit processus d'analyse et réalisa brusquement quelque chose d'assez compromettant. À savoir, qu'il était actuellement à genoux devant la femme qu'il fréquentait depuis plusieurs années, lui présentant une bague.

Aux yeux du non-averti, ça ressemblait vraiment beaucoup à une demande en mariage.

Kikyô avait dû parvenir à la même conclusion car il vit ses yeux vert étincelant s'écarquiller de manière plutôt comique, sa bouche s'ouvrant dans sa meilleure imitation de poisson rouge hors du bocal.

« Heum » s'étrangla-t-elle de nouveau, mais Cassie s'était ruée hors de la pièce, sans doute pour aller claironner la nouvelle aux Long père et mère, si bien qu'elle en fut réduite à darder un regard affolé sur Daiki.

« Je suis désolé ! » s'écria-t-il par réflexe. « Oh seigneur – c'est si embarrassant... »

La jeune femme… se mit à rougir.

« Ce serait embarrassant, de se marier ? »

« Quoi – bien sûr que non » se reprit son interlocuteur en se levant d'un bond. « Mais un quiproquo pareil – je suis _désolé_ , aborder la question du mariage comme ça, bien sûr que tu es gênée... »

A la vue de son expression, il arrêta immédiatement de déverser un flot d'excuses pour la considérer attentivement.

« Attends un peu – tu y penses sérieusement ? »

La rougeur de Kikyô avait envahi son visage tout entier et se propageait dorénavant à sa nuque, si bien que la différence entre ses cheveux et son front devenait de plus en plus difficile à distinguer.

« Est-ce que… tu y penserais sérieusement, toi ? » fit-elle, presque timidement.

Daiki ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il baissa les yeux sur la bague noire, puis les remonta vers le visage de son interlocutrice.

« Seulement si tu le veux. C'est bien comme ça que ça marche, non ? »

Elle l'embrassa. En plein sur la bouche. Quand leurs lèvres se décollèrent, des étoiles filantes nageaient dans le champ de vision de Daiki.

« Ça veut dire… ? » souffla-t-il, un sourire niais lui retroussant les commissures.

« Oui » répondit Kikyô, le regard brillant, « oui, _oui_ , OUI ! »

Quand Cassie revint accompagnée des Long, ils avaient recommencé à s'embrasser comme si leur sort en dépendait.

 **5 mai 2010**

« On y est » déclara solennellement Cassandra, affichant une sérénité qu'elle était loin de ressentir – en fait, elle se sentait plutôt d'humeur à courir dans les rues en embrassant tous ceux qu'elle rencontrerait, y compris les sans-abris.

Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement, le jour du mariage de sa sœur ?

Dans sa robe de noces aux manches de dentelle, Kikyô resplendissait, un bouquet de pivoines rose pâle entre les mains, et Cassandra n'avait pas besoin de soulever son voile de gaze pour savoir qu'elle souriait.

Les portes de l'église s'ouvrirent : les bancs n'étaient pas très remplis, les Long n'étaient pas une très grande famille, et le côté japonais était encore pire – M. Hamada étant un fils unique orphelin depuis quelque temps et la famille de Mme Hamada ne comportant que deux sœurs dont une toujours vieille fille.

Mais tout ce qui intéressait les sœurs Long, c'était la silhouette en costume noir qui patientait devant l'autel, aussi nerveuse qu'émerveillée devant leur apparition.

Kikyô s'avança le long de l'allée, une main légèrement posée sur le bras de Papa, tandis que Cass partait s'asseoir à côté de Maman dont les yeux scintillaient de larmes.

« Elle est si belle » murmura la vieille dame, étranglée de fierté.

« Je sais » répondit la jeune fille.

« Mesdames et messieurs » retentit la voix grêle du prêtre, « nous voici réunis pour célébrer l'union de deux âmes... »

Et maintenant, il fallait que Cass sorte le paquet de mouchoirs, Maman sanglotait ouvertement. Peut-être bien qu'elle en sortirait un pour elle aussi, sa vision se brouillait.

« Daiki, acceptes-tu de prendre Kikyô pour épouse... »

A voir comment le concerné dévorait des yeux sa sœur, oui, il voulait vraiment. Cass savait que ça finirait ainsi, depuis le jour où Ki avait traîné à un dîner de famille le grand benêt trop poli qui lui avait volé sa sacoche par inadvertance.

Ils étaient parfaits ensemble.

« Alors je vous déclare unis par les liens sacrés du mariage. Vous pouvez embrasser votre femme. »

Daiki souleva le voile, exposant brièvement le sourire rayonnant de Kikyô avant de le faire disparaître lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Une tempête d'applaudissements s'éleva sous les voûtes de l'église, Cass battant des mains au point de ne plus pouvoir les sentir.

Tout simplement _parfaits_ ensemble.


	14. Chapter 14

**23 juillet 2010**

Si Kikyô pouvait tirer fierté d'un aspect de son métabolisme, c'était incontestablement de sa santé de fer : jamais elle n'avait contracté de maladie, même chez les Dursley et pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, avec ses habits trop fins et sa nutrition pas du tout adaptée.

Si bien que ses récentes tendances à la nausée la laissaient on ne peut plus perplexe. Elle qui aimait tant son café matinal, voilà qu'elle vidait la cafetière dans l'évier de la cuisine pour se rabattre sur le thé vert, alors qu'elle lui trouvait un goût prononcé de savonnette.

« Ki, tu es _sûre_ que ça va ? » insista Daiki, les sourcils froncés – l'ennui d'avoir un médecin pour mari, c'était qu'il avait tendance à ne pas vous lâcher quand vous étiez patraque.

« Tout à fait sûre » rétorqua-t-elle en lui décochant son sourire le plus insolent – effet hélas un rien gâché par sa fixité.

Bien entendu, loi de Murphy oblige – des fois elle voulait vraiment tordre le cou à l'entité responsable d'avoir établi cette règle universelle – une voiture passante décida de lâcher un pet retentissant de gaz carbonique dont les effluves frappèrent sans merci les narines du couple de fraîche date.

L'estomac de Kikyô se retourna et avant qu'elle ne puisse se reprendre, elle se retrouva pliée en deux, vomissant tripes et boyaux dans le caniveau, son mari paniqué la tenant par la taille et bredouillant des réconforts qu'elle avait du mal à entendre par-derrière le sifflement qui envahissait ses oreilles.

« Miséricorde, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort » commenta une voix inconnue, que la rousse détesta aussitôt, bien sûr que ça n'allait pas, à quoi ça ressemblait, andouille ?

« Effectivement pas » confirma le timbre anxieux de Daiki, trop poli pour l'envoyer promener.

« Oui, ce n'est pas très drôle au tout début. Mais courage, dès que vous aurez votre bébé dans les bras, vous oublierez toutes les avanies qu'il vous a infligé pour venir ! »

Le cerveau de Kikyô bloqua.

 _Pardon ?_

* * *

Daiki n'avait pas souvenir de s'être jamais senti aussi désorienté alors que lui et Kikyô s'arrêtaient à la pharmacie pour acheter un test de grossesse avant de courir à la maison, attendant anxieusement de voir si le bâtonnet allait leur afficher un résultat positif ou négatif.

La brusque inspiration de Ki lui indiqua que le verdict venait de tomber. Il baissa les yeux sur le bâtonnet. Deux petits traits rose. Résultat positif.

Un bébé. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait s'évanouir ou empoigner sa femme pour se mettre à danser. Ne savait pas encore si c'était l'Apocalypse ou la Seconde Venue du Christ. Ce qui était sûr, c'était que l'événement était d'une importance douloureuse.

Pour sa part, Kikyô s'était pétrifiée, ressemblant davantage à une statue de cire qu'à une femme, fixant bêtement le test de grossesse à la manière d'un lapin regardant arriver la voiture qui va le transformer en ketchup.

« Ki ? » fit doucement son mari, lui touchant l'épaule du bout des doigts.

Il crut qu'elle allait se dégager à sa façon de se raidir, mais au bout d'un moment, elle se mit à parler, le regard toujours fixé sur le bâtonnet dans sa main.

« Tu savais que j'ai été adoptée ? »

Daiki cligna des yeux. Il se rappelait avoir pensé que sa future femme ne ressemblait pas beaucoup à ses parents ni à sa sœur mais n'avait jamais creusé la question. Si les Long étaient la famille de Ki, que ce soit par le sang ou l'adoption ne comptait guère.

Mais elle parlait toujours.

« Mes… géniteurs étaient toujours vivants, aux dernières nouvelles. Une petite famille parfaite. La jolie maison, les gentils enfants, tout. Et pour avoir ça, ils ont décidé de se débarrasser de leur tout premier bébé dans une famille qui ne voulait pas d'elle. »

La main pâle se crispa sur le test.

« On aurait pu croire que quelqu'un aurait appelé la police, en voyant une petite fille se promener sans manteau en hiver, tondre la pelouse ou ne jamais être autorisée à jouer au parc. Mais quand ce n'est pas votre petite fille, quelle importance si elle dort dans le placard à balai, prend des gifles pour avoir osé regarder un chocolat et entend tous les jours qu'elle n'est qu'un sale petit monstre qui gaspille l'air rien que pour être née ? »

Ces derniers mots s'étaient achevés sur un presque sanglot.

« Personne n'a rien fait… Il a fallu que je fugue lors d'un voyage en Amérique… Moi toute seule, parce que personne n'aurait remué le petit doigt pour une gamine de sept ans qui n'attendait que ça. »

Daiki la prit dans ses bras. Kikyô se laissa aller tout contre lui, se cachant le visage dans le creux de son cou.

« C'est fini » lui rappela-t-il gentiment. « Tu as une famille qui t'aime, maintenant. Des parents qui t'aiment. »

« Mais pas depuis le début » gémit-elle. « Et si je deviens… comme _eux_? Les problèmes, ça peut être dans le sang… Si je fais des horreurs à ce bébé ? »

Elle porta la main à son estomac encore plat.

« Peut-être que je devrais pas le garder. S'il devait m'avoir comme mère... »

Daiki saisit le menton de Kikyô aussi délicatement que fermement pour qu'elle ne puisse pas ne pas le regarder dans les yeux.

« Ki, tu crois vraiment que je te laisserais faire du mal à notre enfant ? Exprès ou autre ? »

Le minois de sa femme se chiffonna, des larmes fraîches se remettant à couler sur ses joues claires.

« Tu le promets ? » implora-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

« Oui » répondit-il gravement. « Ce bébé, on va l'aimer. On va lui expliquer pourquoi il ne faut pas se conduire mal quand il sera méchant. On va en faire quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un d'heureux. Et on ne va pas le détruire par négligence ou malveillance. »

Il s'autorisa un sourire espiègle.

« Si on se laissait aller à ça, tes parents nous tueraient. Remarque, il faudrait qu'ils nous déterrent et se contentent de nos restes, parce que ma mère ne manquera pas de passer la première. »

Ki eut un petit rire mouillé, mais c'était un rire, et rien que ça, c'était bon signe.

 **30 juillet 2010**

« Alors, comment va la lune de miel ? » interrogea Cass, tout miel. « Ne me dis pas que vous en avez déjà marre des grands lacs et du sirop d'érable ? Parce que c'est _toi_ qui a voulu partir au Canada, je te rappelle ! »

« Oh non » fut la réponse qui s'éleva du combiné. « C'est parfait, seulement… tes affaires de bébé, on les a pas toutes jetées, dis-moi ? »

Cassandra Long n'était pas née de la dernière pluie, si bien qu'elle réalisa immédiatement où sa sœur voulait en venir.

« Oh mon Dieu » souffla-t-elle, « _oh mon Dieu_! T'es _sûre_? »

Kikyô eut un petit rire.

« On a réussi à trouver un docteur – la croix et la bannière, je te dis pas – et oui, c'est confirmé, on va rentrer à trois plutôt que deux, alors il nous faut vraiment ces affaires. »

« Purée, il perd pas de temps, ton mari » décréta la jeune fille, toute fébrile – tatie ! Elle ! « Mais vous aurez assez de place ? Parce qu'il vous faudra le lit, les habits, les jouets... »

« On va se débrouiller. Si tu veux m'aider, ce serait pas de refus. »

« Tout ce que tu veux ! »

« Alors trouve-moi ces affaires, tu veux ? »

« Tes désirs sont des ordres » s'écria Cass.

Un petit neveu ! Pour ça, elle se serait jetée du pont Golden Gate sans hésiter.


	15. Chapter 15

**1 février 2011**

« Je vois que vous n'avez prévu ni bleu ni rose » commenta Maemi en examinant la barboteuse jaune poussin. « Vous ne croyez pas à la différentiation entre les sexes ? »

« C'est surtout parce qu'on n'a pas demandé ce que serait le chaton » confessa la rouquine en passant machinalement la main sur son ventre énorme, « mais c'est aussi un peu ça. Après tout, jusqu'à la Première Guerre Mondiale, c'étaient les _garçons_ qu'on habillait en rose, figurez-vous. »

« Vraiment » commenta la bientôt grand-mère d'un ton poli, plus intéressée par la chambre d'enfant que par le babillage de sa belle-fille.

Elle n'appréciait peut-être pas le fait que Daiki-kun se soit décidé à épouser une Américaine malpropre – ces cheveux, elle ne se peignait donc _jamais_? – mais ce qui était fait était fait, et cette créature rousse s'apprêtait à mettre au monde son premier petit-enfant.

Quand Daiki-kun leur avait fait parvenir la nouvelle, Maemi avait aussitôt tout arrangé afin de pouvoir être là pour la naissance – avec la bénédiction expresse de Tomeo, même si celui-ci refusait de reconnaître que la perspective de devenir grand-père lui procurait la moindre joie. Ce que son homme pouvait être ridicule, à l'occasion.

Daiki-kun et sa femme avaient bien protesté qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'elle se dérange de la sorte, mais Maemi n'avait rien voulu entendre. Elle avait été là pour la naissance de son fils – bon, ça aurait assez difficile d'être absente – et elle entendait bien être là aussi pour la naissance de son petit-enfant. Puis, les premières semaines étaient toujours les plus difficiles, si bien que les jeunes parents ne manqueraient pas de bénir son aide quand ils se retrouveraient au bout du rouleau.

Mais les choses n'en étaient pas encore là. Pour l'instant, il fallait s'assurer que le sac d'urgence – avec les papiers et tout – était prêt pour le départ en catastrophe à l'hôpital, que le téléphone portable était bien chargé – pour rameuter toute la famille – et que le berceau n'allait pas se démonter sitôt qu'on y déposerait le nourrisson.

Jusque là, rien à redire – il fallait bien le reconnaître à Kikyô Long, elle était loin d'être sotte en ce qui concernait la gestion de sa maisonnée et de son temps. Tout ce qu'il manquait, c'était l'arrivée du bébé, et celle-ci ne devrait plus tarder.

Maemi ne pouvait pas attendre.

 **2 février 2011**

Elle s'était sentie bien patraque pendant tout l'après-midi, mais avait rapidement rejeté la responsabilité du problème sur la présence pour le moins stressante de sa belle-mère. Oh, Maemi Hamada se montrait d'une irréprochable courtoisie, mais après avoir fréquenté son fils pendant plusieurs années, Kikyô voyait parfaitement qu'il s'agissait du type de politesse à laquelle on recourt parce qu'on ne peut pas sommairement se débarrasser de la personne à qui on s'adresse. Et quand elle disait débarrasser, c'était le genre qui nécessite des puits de mine et des fermes à cochons.

Enfin, Kikyô avait gardé bouche close : au moins sa belle-mère ne se montrait pas ouvertement hostile, et elle essayait de se montrer secourable. Sans compter que Daiki voyait très rarement ses parents, à peine une fois l'an – ils vivaient tout de même dans un autre pays – alors ça lui faisait du bien de recevoir sa mère, et elle n'allait certainement pas l'en gruger.

Mais pour en revenir à son état de santé, elle n'y avait pas fait attention, allant se coucher en priant pour que les crampes d'estomac que lui filait sa belle-mère n'allaient pas lui coller un ulcère, parce qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça.

Et puis, elle s'était réveillée en sursaut, le ventre contracté de douleur, le matelas trempé en dessous d'elle, et avait réalisé que peut-être, juste peut-être, ce n'était pas une crampe d'estomac après tout.

« Daiki » fit-elle après avoir secoué son mari jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse voir le brun chocolat de ses yeux, « je crois que tu ferais mieux d'appeler une ambulance. Maintenant. »

A son crédit, il avait aussitôt bondi du lit pour se ruer sur le téléphone. Oui, elle avait décroché une perle rare en termes de mari.

Maintenant, si seulement cette ambulance se dépêchait…

* * *

Contrairement à l'auteur de ses jours, Daiki Hamada n'était pas le genre à crier et tempêter lorsque quelque chose ou quelqu'un le contrariait. Tout comme sa génitrice, le jeune homme était du genre à devenir extrêmement poli plus il enrageait.

A cet instant, cependant, la méthode de son père ne lui apparaissait pas sans mérite.

« Oui, madame, je sais que la circulation est encombrée » reconnut-il d'un ton à enrhumer un manchot tant il était glacial. « Je sais aussi que ma femme est en train d'accoucher, et à en juger par la fréquence de ses contractions, elle en aura fini dans moins d'une heure. Si vos urgentistes peuvent arriver avant, ce serait parfait. Dans le cas contraire, je vous souhaite une excellente journée. »

Sur ces mots, il raccrocha le combiné de manière nettement brusque, faisant trembler la table à café.

« Daiki-kun ? » appela sa mère depuis la chambre. « Oublie l'hôpital et amène une serviette, je t'en prie. »

Oh non. D'accord, il était docteur, mais il s'occupait de toxicologie, pas d'obstétrique ! Et il s'agissait de sa femme, aux dernières nouvelles, les médecins ne soignaient pas leur propre famille !

Enfin, pas moyen de se démonter. Puisque le gouvernement ne se montrait visiblement pas à la hauteur, à lui de pallier la déficience honteuse.

Lorsqu'il entra de nouveau dans la chambre, Kikyô s'était couchée sur le côté, les yeux clos, respirant bruyamment, tandis que Maemi lui tamponnait le front à l'aide d'un mouchoir en papier.

« Tu as la serviette ? » voulut savoir la vieille dame. « Bon, va la glisser sous ta femme, il y a déjà bien assez de saleté sur ce lit. »

Pour effectuer la manœuvre, Daiki se vit contraint de soulever les cuisses de sa femme – le plus gentiment possible, mais elle n'en grogna pas moins – pour déposer le tissu éponge approximativement sous son bassin puis de les repositionner par dessus. Ceci fait, son regard glissa vers une certaine zone et il se pétrifia.

« Ah, Ki ? Je crois que c'est le moment » lâcha-t-il d'un ton détaché qui ne trahissait nullement la terreur abjecte en train de l'envahir.

« Q-quoi ? » s'étrangla la pauvre femme, sa charpente secouée d'une nouvelle contraction.

« Le bébé est en train de sortir parce que je vois sa tête et je dirais qu'il faut que tu pousses » précisa Daiki, un soupçon d'hystérie dans la voix. « Oh mon Dieu, que _fout_ cette ambulance ? »

« Ne me demande pas, je ne suis pas au volant » glissa Maemi, sa façade impassible quelque peu ruinée par la sueur froide qui venait de perler sur son front.

Kikyô aurait probablement ajouté son grain de sel mais une nouvelle contraction lui arracha un hoquet, tandis qu'en bas la petite tête s'exposait davantage à l'air libre. Daiki se sentait prêt à tomber en syncope.

« Bon ben, respire » conseilla-t-il tout en observant la progression de la chose – non, c'était pas possible que ce bébé soit si petit, et était-ce normal d'être aussi rougeaud ? « Et quand tu sens venir la contraction, tu pousses – tu te débrouilles bien, je dirais, enfin il n'y a pas l'air d'y avoir de problème, en tout cas j'en vois pas – _oooh_ , non... »

« Des soucis ? » s'inquiéta Maemi, se raidissant alors qu'il mettait les mains en coupe sur la serviette pour recevoir le petit corps gluant.

« Non mais c'est presque bon – encore un peu et... »

Ce fut à cet instant que Kikyô poussa pour la dernière fois, et le bébé visqueux et rougeâtre tomba tout droit dans les mains de Daiki.

« Oh » souffla le tout nouveau père, sonné. « D'accord, d'accord, on va s'occuper de toi, n'aie pas peur... »

En guise de réponse, le nouveau-né émit un piaulement mécontent alors qu'il était enroulé dans la serviette de rechange avant d'être déposé sur la poitrine de Kikyô, laquelle le regardait comme s'il s'agissait d'un extraterrestre dégringolé du ciel.

« Ouh… Bonjour » murmura-t-elle en refermant doucement ses bras sur le bambin, « bonjour, toi. Bonjour, mon chat. »

Les deux parents tout frais étaient si plongés dans leur contemplation qu'ils n'entendirent pour ainsi dire pas la sonnette de l'entrée, et Maemi résolut d'aller ouvrir.

« Sans doute l'ambulance » commenta-elle en quittant la pièce, « je m'occupe de les informer de la situation. »

Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu s'adresser au mur, le couple étant désormais passé à un sujet nettement plus absorbant.

« Alors… Tu voulais lui donner un prénom japonais ? » se remémora Kikyô, détaillant la petite main potelée émergeant du carcan de tissu.

« Si mon père était là, il ne manquerait pas de recommander quelque chose dans le type Miroku ou Ryuji » musa distraitement Daiki. « Un truc bien religieux. »

Sa femme lui coula un regard vert intense.

« Mais tu n'es pas ton père » rappela-t-elle. « A quoi _tu_ penses ? »

« ...Tadashi. Tu peux l'écrire avec les kanjis pour _loyal_ , _vertueux_ ou _juste_. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

« Ta-da-shi » répéta Kikyô. « Tadashi Hamada. Tu aimes, mon chat ? »

Le bébé ne répondit pas – quand on dort, on garde généralement le silence, contrairement à ce que prétendent les médias.


	16. Chapter 16

**15 avril 2011**

Tous les guides pour jeunes parents reconnaissaient l'inutilité du « langage de bébé » : pour que votre enfant développe un vocabulaire et une syntaxe corrects, il est nécessaire de vous adresser à lui comme à un adulte de taille malencontreusement réduite. Cela avait été rédigé en noir sur blanc par des tripotées d'experts en la matière.

« Qui c'est, mon chaton ? Qui c'est, mon gentil minet ? Oui, c'est toi ! »

Kikyô ne s'était jamais beaucoup souciée de l'opinion des autres. Si tel avait été le cas, elle n'aurait certainement pas quitté l'Angleterre, et alors où en serait-elle aujourd'hui ? Elle n'aurait assurément pas rencontré Daiki, et elle serait encore moins devenu la mère du merveilleux petit prince absolument parfait sur lequel elle était en train de bêtifier.

Ledit petit prince – deux mois déjà ! C'était de la folie, le temps passait tellement vite, encore un peu et il rentrerait à l'université – accueillait les effusions de l'auteure de ses jours avec des roucoulements curieux et enjoués, faisant fondre encore davantage Kikyô.

Inari, était-il possible d'être à ce point mignon ? Il fallait croire que oui.

La stridulation joviale du lave-vaisselle arracha la jeune mère à sa contemplation béate. Elle agita négligemment la main, prenant soin de ne pas mettre trop de pouvoir dans le geste – électronique et magie se mélangeaient de manière un peu trop explosive la plupart du temps. Aussitôt, l'engin s'ouvrit et la vaisselle s'en envola pour aller se ranger d'elle-même dans le placard ouvert.

 _Ah, c'est si bon d'être une ménagère quand on connaît une ou deux petites astuces…_

Un tiraillement sur son cuir chevelu l'obligea à baisser les yeux sur son poupon : fasciné par les longues mèches rouge tomate de sa mère, il en empoignait une avec enthousiasme pour s'efforcer de la fourrer dans sa bouche édentée.

« Non, non, mon chat, ça, c'est pas mangeable. Et puis, c'est à maman, pas touche aux affaires de maman. Oui ? »

Le nourrisson geignit de protestation quand elle desserra ses petits doigts pour en dégager sa mèche, et son minois joufflu se froissa pour annoncer une crise de larmes.

« Ah, ah, regarde, mon bijou. C'est pas mieux ? »

A en juger par les cris d'excitation émis par l'enfant à la vue des flammèches vert et or qui cabriolaient dans l'air, ça l'était. Kikyô fondait comme neige au soleil.

« Ah – Ki… ? »

Elle se pétrifia, et les flammèches avec elle. Daiki devait avoir quitté le labo plus tôt que prévu, et se tenait maintenant dans le vestibule de l'entrée, qui offrait une vue imprenable sur la cuisine. Même sans les effets pyrotechniques, il restait le couteau en train de peler les patates, le velouté potiron-carottes remué par la cuillère en bois et l'aspirateur ronronnant actuellement dans la chambre – sans qu'elle les touche.

Tout à coup, l'air lui parut se raréfier dans la pièce. L'expression de Daiki lui était aussi accessible qu'un code crypté par les pires agents de la CIA.

 _Monstre ! Tu n'en as pas fini d'exhiber ton anormalité ?_

 _Mais j'ai rien fait !_

Personne ne devait voir, personne ne pouvait _savoir_ , si elle n'avait pas été épargnée à sept ans pour la magie qu'elle n'avait même pas conscience de pratiquer, que lui arriverait-il maintenant qu'elle avait trente ans et usait volontairement de ses dons ? _Tu ne souffriras pas que vive une sorcière_ , c'étaient les mots, et elle n'avait pas voulu tenter le sort avec les Long, si sa famille par le sang ne pouvait pas supporter sa différence, pourquoi tolérer l'anomalie chez une branche rapportée ?

Contre sa poitrine, le bébé remua. Oh non, Tadashi – il avait à peine deux mois, c'était trop petit, trop vulnérable, Daiki n'oserait sûrement pas – mais elle n'avait qu'un an et demi lors de son arrivée chez les Dursley, ça aussi était trop jeune, non ?

« Ki. S'il te plaît… calme-toi. »

Daiki avait les mains levées, le geste bien connu pour signaler _je suis inoffensif, pas la peine de causer un massacre_. Il s'approcha lentement, un pas, deux, trois, jusqu'à se trouver sur le seuil de la cuisine. Le siège le plus proche étant un tabouret un peu bas pour sa grande carcasse, il s'assit de manière un rien maladroite. Et tout ce temps, il avait gardé les yeux fixés sur elle.

Elle resserra imperceptiblement son étreinte sur le bébé – quoi qu'il allait se passer, Tadashi en sortirait intact, elle n'accepterait aucune alternative.

« Mon père est prêtre shinto, tu sais. Il était toujours sur mon dos pour que je lui succède – il l'est encore, d'ailleurs » concéda son vis-à-vis. « Peut-être que j'ai opté pour une carrière scientifique, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne connais pas mon folklore ou la mythologie. »

Kikyô avala sa salive.

« Depuis quand tu sais ? » parvint-elle à interroger, sa voix encore plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumée.

Daiki lui adressa un sourire presque penaud.

« Je dirais – une semaine ou deux après le mariage ? Tes pupilles sont bizarres parfois… Pas rondes, plutôt comme celles d'un chat. C'est aussi ton ombre et ton reflet – tu ressembles toujours à une femme, mais avec des oreilles et un museau de renard. C'est bien ce que tu es, n'est-ce pas ? Un kitsune. »

Bien sûr que c'était ça qui l'avait trahie. Un kitsune avait beau exceller naturellement en métamorphose et changement de peau, le dicton stupide comme quoi les yeux étaient les fenêtres de l'âme ne mentait pas. Et comment avait-elle pu oublier que les miroirs reflétaient ce qui _était_ plutôt que ce que l'on voulait montrer, quelle idiote elle avait été…

Elle voulait pleurer, mais se contint. Si elle perdait le contrôle, Tadashi le sentirait, et elle ne pouvait pas lui infliger ça.

« Oui » répondit-elle platement, « je suis un kitsune. »

« Oh. »

Une simple syllabe, qui enfla lentement pour remplir la pièce d'une lourde tension, se posant sur les épaules du couple à la manière d'une chape de plomb. Enfin, Daiki reprit la parole :

« ...Je ne veux pas que tu partes. »

Prise au dépourvu, Kikyô plissa le front. De quoi – oh, bien sûr. Quand un homme épousait un kitsune, ça ne finissait jamais heureusement, puisqu'il ignorait toujours la vraie nature de son épouse et finissait toujours par l'apprendre au plus mauvais moment. Ce qui poussait toujours le kitsune à s'enfuir.

 _Je ne veux pas que tu partes._

« Tu ne pourrais pas m'arrêter » rappela-elle doucement, et son mari eut un petit sourire navré.

« Je sais bien. Je peux juste te demander. »

« Pas exiger que je reste ? »

« Tu es ma femme. Si tu n'es pas heureuse avec moi, si tu veux t'en aller, alors je n'ai ni les moyens ni le droit de t'en empêcher. D'ailleurs, je ne veux pas. »

« ...Mais tu veux que je reste. »

Les yeux brun chocolat de Daiki étaient étonnamment clairs et lumineux, et Kikyô en oublia brièvement de respirer.

« Tu es ma femme et la mère de mon fils, Ki. Tu es la fille dont je suis tombé amoureux au point de vouloir partager une vie ensemble. Mais ça, on peut le faire qu'à deux. Je peux pas le faire sans toi. »

Elle le regarda longuement, longuement avant de se lever, calant soigneusement Tadashi au creux d'un coude, pour s'avancer et passer son bras libre sur les épaules de son mari, si bien qu'il se retrouva la joue tout contre son plexus solaire.

« Daiki » souffla-t-elle d'une voix étranglée, « un type aussi gentil que toi, ça devrait pas être possible. »

Il lui enlaça délicatement la taille avant de rétorquer :

« Je ne suis pas de nature gentille, c'est seulement que tu me donnes une bonne raison de l'être. »

« Ah ouais ? Laquelle ? »

Daiki sourit tout contre le chemisier de sa femme.

« _Koishiteru yo._ »

Même si elle n'avait pas appris le japonais sur le tas au cours des dix dernières années, Kikyô aurait tout de suite compris le sens de cette phrase. Avec une telle émotion dans la voix, une seule traduction était possible.

 **Pour dire « je t'aime » en japonais**

 **« Daisuki » pour les amis et gens que vous appréciez beaucoup**

 **« Aishiteru » pour les relations dans lesquelles vous êtes sincèrement investis**

 **« Koishiteru » pour la personne avec laquelle vous voulez passer le reste de votre vie**


	17. Chapter 17

**3 septembre 2015**

Albus Dumbledore savait qu'il était capable de commettre des erreurs monumentales, et ce depuis cette sinistre journée d'été où sa sœur l'avait précédé dans la tombe. Si le monde sorcier l'avait ignoré pendant longtemps, plus aucun résident de la Grande Bretagne magique ne pouvait se déclarer inconscient de ce fait depuis la non-apparition de la Survivante à Poudlard vingt-quatre ans auparavant.

L'échec le plus retentissant de Dumbledore, revenu le hanter alors que l'aîné des neveux de Viola Potter – James Potter le Jeune, baptisé de la sorte en l'honneur de son grand-père – faisait son arrivée à l'école, pour honorer la tradition familiale et se retrouver à Gryffondor.

Vingt-quatre ans et Viola Potter n'avait toujours pas été retrouvée, en dépit de tous les efforts déployés par le Ministère ainsi que nombre d'âmes charitables. Cela avait porté un coup monstrueux à la fierté nationale des sorciers anglais, mais pour le directeur de Poudlard, la chose était tellement plus personnelle.

Après tout, c'était lui qui avait arrangé le placement de l'enfant chez sa tante maternelle – et il ne comprenait toujours pas comment cette femme avait pu se conduire de la sorte envers sa chair et son sang. D'accord, le vieux mage s'attendait à un soupçon de négligence – les nés-Moldus avaient une certaine tendance à se détacher de leur famille ordinaire, et celle-ci perdait fréquemment tout sentiment d'obligation envers ces enfants appartenant littéralement à un autre monde – mais pas à de la maltraitance pure et simple.

Car il s'était agi de cela, ni plus ni moins. Obliger une petite fille à coucher dans un placard, l'accabler de corvées et refuser de dire quoi que ce soit de positif à son sujet ? Dumbledore était vaguement familier avec l'histoire de Cendrillon, et n'avait jamais goûté la situation de l'héroïne. Si les elfes de maison ne méritaient pas d'être traités de la sorte, une enfant on ne peut plus humaine le méritait encore moins, non ?

Les Dursley avaient malheureusement refusé de regretter leur conduite quand leur trace avait été retrouvée dans une prison américaine, où ils séjournaient sous accusation d'avoir assassiné leur nièce – ce qui était complètement faux, le vieux mage le savait – si bien que personne n'avait eu le moindre remords à les laisser croupir dans leur geôle. Pas même Lily Potter – surtout elle, en fait. Apprendre que Pétunia avait joué un rôle non négligeable dans la disparition de sa fille ne l'avait guère inclinée à l'indulgence.

L'Amérique… Le Ministère avait sollicité l'assistance du MACUSA sans aboutir à rien pour ce qui était de retrouver leur ressortissante évanouie dans l'éther. Si Viola Potter avait habité au Nouveau Monde assez longtemps, son nom aurait été automatiquement entré dans les registres d'inscription à Ilvermorny et une lettre lui aurait été envoyée. Mais aucune destinataire répondant à ce patronyme précis n'avait été cataloguée, et l'examen de toute fille rousse du bon âge – au cas où elle aurait été adoptée et son nom changé – avait donné chou blanc.

Non, l'enfant avait bel et bien disparu corps et âme. Pour l'Angleterre sorcière, c'était un rude coup au moral. Pour la famille Potter, c'était une tragédie. Pour Dumbledore, c'était un cataclysme.

Viola Potter était supposée devenir le nouveau flambeau de la Lumière, un symbole de vertu et de compassion qui détournerait l'Angleterre sorcière des affres de la bigoterie et de la cruauté, l'incarnation du triomphe du Bien sur le Mal. Elle était supposée être l'élue destinée à vaincre leur plus récent égaré dans les Ténèbres, Tom Jedusor.

Non seulement l'annonce de sa disparition avait enhardi les partis Sombre et Gris, encourageant le préjudice à continuer à se répandre, Tom avait refusé de refaire surface. Ce n'était pas comme si Dumbledore _voulait_ une autre guerre, mais la réapparition de son ancien élève aurait entraîné celle de son ennemie prophétisée. Une prédiction fonctionnait de manière précise, après tout.

Rien ne s'était déroulé comme prévu, et Dumbledore n'aimait pas cela. C'était l'un de ses fâcheux défauts, cette obsession de tout contrôler, cette certitude douloureusement ancrée que tout irait de travers s'il n'y mettait pas son grain de sel.

S'il voulait récupérer un tant soit peu la maîtrise des événements, il lui fallait Viola Potter, vivante et acceptant sa destinée de futur étendard de la Lumière. Elle était l'indispensable clef de voûte.

Sauf que cette clef s'obstinait à demeurer perdue.

 **27 août 2017**

Comme chaque année, Lily avait soigneusement examiné la tapisserie familiale des Potter. Et comme chaque année, aucun nom étrange n'y avait été inscrit – rien que celui de David, le second fils de Danny et Ginny, qui allait commencer à Poudlard en septembre, et qui n'avait heureusement pas le tempérament épuisant de son frère aîné.

Si les tapisseries familiales étaient aussi précieuses, c'était pour le fait qu'elles ne manquaient jamais de dévoiler tous, absolument tous les membres d'une lignée précise, à moins que l'un d'entre eux ne soit expressément retiré – comme les Black un tant soit peu décents avaient tendance à l'être de leur propre tapisserie.

Autrement dit, tout enfant né d'un parent Potter apparaîtrait, peu importe le lieu de résidence, du moment que cet enfant était en mesure de fréquenter Poudlard – dans le passé, cela avait conduit à des explications très gênantes lorsque la dame de l'époque découvrait que son mari avait engendré un bâtard, parfois pendant leur mariage. C'était infaillible.

Viola était leur fille aînée, plus âgée que Danny, avec ses trois petits. Quand les Potter se mariaient, c'était fréquemment tôt et les rejetons ne tardaient pas à suivre, finissant toujours détaillés sur la tapisserie l'année de leurs onze ans, l'été où arrivait leur lettre. Leur première-née, leur enfant perdue comptait maintenant trente-sept ans, ce qui était plus que suffisant pour avoir procréé.

Et même si Viola ne résidait pas en Grande-Bretagne, la tapisserie enregistrerait le nom porté par son enfant. Un nom qui figurerait forcément dans les archives de Poudlard, un rejeton Potter disposant automatiquement d'une inscription peu importe sa localisation – l'oncle Charlus de James habitait en France à la naissance de son fils, et celui-ci avait eu l'opportunité de venir à Poudlard même si celle-ci avait été déclinée.

Bien sûr, ce plan comportait des failles. Deux, précisément. La première, la plus évidente, était que pour qu'un enfant Potter apparaisse sur la tapisserie, il devait _exister_ un enfant Potter à enregistrer. Si Viola avait opté pour le célibat endurci – une probabilité guère absurde, Daisy ne semblait guère portée à se fixer non plus – impossible de la retrouver grâce à sa progéniture. Vous ne pouviez pas suivre une piste imaginaire, après tout.

La seconde faille était nettement moins connue mais nettement plus vicieuse. En effet, la tapisserie ne comportait que les membres _magiques_ de la lignée – ce qui tombait sous le sens, l'objet fonctionnait grâce à la magie, celle-ci cherchait à entrer en résonance avec la magie de ses propriétaires pour les archiver correctement, et l'absence de résonance signifiait pas de nouveau nom sur le tissu.

Autrement dit, Viola pouvait très bien s'être mariée et avoir eu un enfant déjà en âge de porter une baguette… mais incapable de s'en servir. Un Cracmol. Un handicapé aux yeux du monde sorcier. Un fardeau que personne ne voudrait jamais officiellement reconnaître comme membre de sa famille, pourquoi s'encombrer d'un aveugle dans un monde de couleurs, d'un sourd dans un univers de musique ?

Non, non, Lily ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à penser cela. Si Viola avait des enfants, ceux-ci seraient forcément magiques, ils apparaîtraient sur la tapisserie, et alors, enfin, le cauchemar s'achèverait, enfin leur fille pourrait rentrer à la maison.

Mais dans l'intervalle, en attendant de voir surgir un nom inconnu, elle devrait se contenter d'admirer le nom de son second petit-fils briller fièrement en fil d'or sur le tissu.


	18. Chapter 18

**6 septembre 2017**

A six ans révolus, bientôt sept, Tadashi Hamada était presque une grande personne. La preuve, c'était qu'il faisait sa première rentrée à l'école, celle où travaillait Maman, d'ailleurs. Mais pas dans sa classe, parce que Maman disait que ce serait pas juste car elle s'occupait déjà de Tadashi tous les jours à la maison, alors à l'école il fallait qu'elle s'occupe des autres enfants, tu n'es pas d'accord, chaton ?

Tadashi avait accepté, mais seulement parce que Maman continuerait à être rien qu'à lui à la maison, et elle ne montrerait pas ses tours de magie à un autre petit garçon.

Parce que Maman, elle était encore plus spéciale que toutes les mamans du monde entier : Maman était _magique_. Vraiment vraiment magique, car elle rangeait le salon rien qu'en tapant dans ses mains et pouvait jouer avec des petites boules de feu multicolores, et personne ne pouvait faire ça à moins d'être magique, comme une fée ou une sorcière.

Maman n'était pas une fée ou une sorcière, elle n'avait pas de baguette magique ou de grosse verrue sur le nez ou de crapaud, elle était un _kitsune_. Papa lui avait expliqué qu'un kitsune, c'était une dame renard qui voulait un mari et des bébés alors elle se déguisait en dame normale, mais personne ne pouvait le savoir. Jamais. Pour Papa et Tadashi, ça allait, parce qu'ils étaient le mari et le petit garçon de Maman, mais si quelqu'un d'autre savait, alors Maman devrait s'en aller. Pour toujours.

Tadashi savait que _toujours_ , c'était encore plus long qu'une semaine, et il ne voulait pas ça – Maman devait rester avec lui et Papa. Alors Tadashi ne disait rien du tout. Pour garder un secret, il était trop fort, encore plus que Superman quand il se déguisait en Clark Kent.

Mais là, il y avait un secret qui l'embêtait beaucoup, et c'était la personne à l'intérieur de Maman. Tadashi pouvait toujours sentir les gens quand ils étaient près de lui, c'était drôle – Papa était la terre après la pluie et le soleil le matin, et Maman était un feu tout tiède tout doux et de la fumée parfumée. Mais maintenant, l'impression de fumée et de feu de Maman était bizarre, elle en avait dans le ventre qui n'était pas comme elle était d'habitude, et ça faisait un peu peur à Tadashi.

Est-ce que la personne dans le ventre de Maman allait faire du mal à Maman ?

* * *

Sophie Jenkins n'irait pas jusqu'à se prétendre une amie intime de Kikyô Hamada – peut-être une très bonne connaissance qui aimait partager le café après les cours – mais elle appréciait assez l'institutrice rousse pour se promettre de garder un œil sur son fils. Cela ne semblait pas si compliqué, Kikyô l'avait toujours décrit comme un amour parfaitement sage.

Sauf que dès que Sophie avait posé les yeux sur l'enfant en question – qui était à croquer avec ses traits métissés et ses beaux yeux brun – elle avait flairé un problème. Oh, elle aurait pu attribuer la nervosité et la réserve du petit à l'habituel stress de se retrouver à l'école, mais une décennie d'expérience enseignante lui soufflait que la racine du souci était bien moins superficielle que cela.

Alors, dès que la cloche de la première récréation avait retenti, elle s'était dirigé vers le garçon encore assis à son pupitre, arborant son sourire le plus bénin pour ne pas l'alarmer inutilement.

« Tadashi ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Il la regarda par en-dessous des cils d'une longueur proprement indécente – en voilà un qui ferait la jalousie de nombre de filles une fois plus vieux.

« Ah… Je crois, madame maîtresse » finit-il par répondre.

« Juste maîtresse » le corrigea-t-elle gentiment. « Pourquoi tu crois ? »

L'enfant se trémoussa sur sa chaise, cherchant visiblement les bons mots.

« Parce que Maman a mangé quelqu'un et je sais pas si ça la rend malade ou pas » lâcha-t-il tout à trac, poussant Sophie à cligner des yeux.

« Ta maman a mangé quelqu'un ? »

Bon, il y avait bien des moments où une Kikyô énervée se déclarait prête à dévorer le responsable de son irritation pour lui administrer une leçon, mais ce n'était qu'une façon de parler. Quoique, les enfants pouvaient être épouvantablement littéral. Le petit aurait-il mal interprété la métaphore ?

« Oui » insista le garçon en faisant un geste vers son ventre, « et maintenant, il est là, et il part pas ! »

Oh. _Oh_. C'était donc ça. Sophie se sentit prête à fondre devant l'innocence du petit. Voyons, comment formuler au mieux les événements ?

« Je crois qu'il y a eu un petit malentendu. Ta maman n'a mangé personne. »

Le garçon lui renvoya un regard un tantinet hautain, comme si elle venait de prétendre que le ciel était violet à pois roses.

« Elle a quelqu'un dans le ventre » répéta-il.

« Mais oui, ça arrive parfois, quand un papa et une maman se font un câlin très spécial. Après ce câlin, la maman se retrouve avec un bébé dans le ventre, et le bébé y reste jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez grand pour sortir tout seul. C'est plus clair ? »

A voir l'expression de Tadashi, on aurait cru qu'une baleine bleue affligée de surcharge pondérale venait de lui tomber sur la tête.

« Maman va avoir un _bébé_? »

« C'est ça. Et toi, tu va devenir un grand frère. C'est pas bien ? »

Le petit ne répondit pas, visiblement encore sous le choc d'avoir à intégrer l'information.

* * *

« C'est moi ! » annonça Daiki d'une voix forte alors qu'il se débarrassait de ses chaussures et de son manteau.

« Juste à temps pour le dîner, grand retardataire ! » lui répondit affectueusement le timbre rauque de Kikyô depuis la cuisine.

« C'est ce que je vois » reconnut le mari alors qu'il pénétrait dans la petite pièce tiède où le couvert avait été mis. « Tiens donc – des frites ? Et c'est un gâteau, ça ? »

« Ton fils vient de faire son premier jour d'école » lui rappela le kitsune alors qu'il l'embrassait sur la joue, tout en glissant un coup d'œil dans le four pour vérifier que le plat n'allait pas se transformer en charbon. « Ce n'est pas digne d'être fêté, peut-être ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça » se défendit vertueusement Daiki. « N'est-ce pas, Tadashi ? »

Le garçon contemplait les profondeurs de son verre d'eau comme si la réponse à la grande question de la Vie, l'Univers et tout le reste y avait été caché, les sourcils froncés.

« Tadashi ? » répéta Daiki plus doucement.

Cette fois, l'enfant leva le nez. Et il lâcha quelque chose qui n'avait aucun sens.

« Je veux pas que le canapé soit plein de vomi ! »

Un ange passa.

« … Tata-chan, tu pourrais t'expliquer ? » implora Kikyô qui ouvrait de grandes prunelles vertes.

« C'est le petit frère de Louis » commença à dévider le garçon, « il arrêtait pas de mettre du vomi dessus, et puis la petite sœur de Kévin pleure _tout le temps_ , et celle de Rick casse tout ce qu'elle voit et Maman va avoir un bébé et si on le laisse sortir, il fera _tout ça_! Maman, tu peux pas avoir un bébé ! »

C'était encore moins compréhensible.

« Voyons, Tadashi, ta maman n'attend pas de bébé » déclara Daiki qui ne comprenait pas cette brusque angoisse.

À ces mots, l'enfant se leva de sa chaise pour tendre le bras vers Kikyô, l'index pointé furieusement sur son abdomen.

« Si, il est là ! Il ressemble à maman mais c'est pas maman, et d'abord je croyais qu'elle avait mangé quelqu'un parce que je sentais que c'était une personne, mais la maîtresse a dit que les bébés poussent dans les mamans, et quand on les laisse sortir, ils sont horribles ! Ne le laisse pas sortir, maman ! »

Visiblement assommée par ce flot de paroles, le kitsune ouvrit la bouche pour une rebuffade… puis la referma, une expression vaguement horrifiée se peignant sur ses traits. Daiki sentit l'inquiétude poindre en lui.

« Ki ? »

« Mes règles » fit-elle dans un souffle. « J'ai trois semaines de retard. »

 _Oh._

* * *

En fin de compte, la soirée avait été plutôt tendue. C'était encore plus perceptible maintenant que Tadashi avait été couché, toujours aux affres du désarroi à la perspective de devenir un frère aîné, et que Kikyô et Daiki se retrouvaient en tête à tête.

« Alors » se décida à articuler Daiki, « tu _pourrais_ être de nouveau enceinte. »

Le kitsune se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

« … Je ne crois pas que c'est juste une possibilité. J'ai interrogé Tata-chan, et il est apparemment sensible aux auras. Il repère les gens comme tu respires rien qu'à leurs âmes, et – il a perçu… quelqu'un d'autre en moi. »

Elle commençait à s'agiter, se tordait les mains, s'empoignait les cheveux.

« Je peux toujours prendre un test si tu veux – oh, Inari, qu'est-ce qu'on va _faire_? On se débrouille avec un enfant, mais deux c'est juste... »

Daiki l'embrassa. En plein sur les lèvres. Kikyô eut un petit hoquet surprit, et le regarda comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête alors qu'il se reculait.

« Ki. Tu sais que quoi qu'il nous arrive, on l'affrontera ensemble. On le résoudra ensemble. Que ce soit la fin du monde ou l'ascension directe au Paradis. »

Le kitsune eut un petit rire mouillé.

« C'est pas un peu les deux, cette histoire ? »

Il l'embrassa de nouveau en guise de réponse.


	19. Chapter 19

**8 avril 2018**

« Mamou, ça va pas ? » interrogea Tadashi, fronçant ses sourcils – étonnamment épais pour son petit visage, legs malheureux de sa grand-mère paternelle.

Kikyô lui adressa son sourire le plus réconfortant alors qu'elle tentait de s'éventer discrètement – cette grossesse lui donnait l'impression d'être en feu, conséquence du mélange explosif de ses hormones en ébullition et de son _rinka_ , sa flamme spectrale dont l'enfant à naître hériterait vraisemblablement.

« C'est rien, chaton. Juste ton petit frère qui s'agite. »

Tadashi la regarda longuement avant de faire une petite grimace et de retourner à ses legos, refusant visiblement de la croire. Tel était l'inconvénient de vivre avec un empathe, il s'obstinait à ne pas laisser passer vos petits mensonges, même quand ceux-ci visaient à le consoler.

Quoique, le petit garçon n'était pas un empathe à proprement parler, seulement un lecteur d'aura. La différence paraissait maigre, mais elle n'en était pas moins révélatrice des talents de l'enfant, ou plutôt de leur absence. Lire une aura n'exigeait qu'une très faible pouvoir magique, alors que l'empathie relevait de la magie spirituelle, autrement plus compliquée car touchant au domaine de l'essence humaine.

Ceci dit, Kikyô n'était guère surprise par cette piètre aptitude magique. Le folklore japonais faisait état d'innombrables mariages entre humains et yôkai, et ces unions produisaient fréquemment des enfants tout à fait humains. En vérité, un hybride doté de pouvoirs magiques comme l'avait été Abe no Seimei – le Merlin japonais, lui aussi rejeton d'un kitsune – constituait davantage l'exception que la règle.

L'ennui avec les exceptions, c'était justement le fait qu'elles existent, et Kikyô pouvait sentir que ce nouvel enfant ne se contenterait pas d'une miette de talent magique comme son frère aîné. Non, elle avait pu sentir son propre pouvoir s'agiter et s'affaiblir au fur et à mesure que progressait la grossesse pour se transvaser dans l'organisme à naître. Oh, elle le regagnerait, pas de doute là-dessus, mais cela n'en constituait pas moins un sérieux avertissement. Ce cadet allait davantage tenir d'elle que de Daiki.

Et elle était terrifiée par cette perspective. Terrifiée par ce qui attendait potentiellement ce bébé, même si elle savait que c'était irrationnel.

 _Monstre !_

 _Mais j'ai rien fait !_

Même trente ans après les avoir laissés derrière elle, les Dursley continuaient à la hanter. Ne pourrait-elle donc jamais échapper à leur ombre ?

Une nouvelle pique de douleur dans ses entrailles contraignit ses lèvres à se retrousser en une grimace. Décidément, depuis hier matin, ça n'arrêtait pas, elle avait oublié combien les contractions faisaient mal…

Une minute. Des contractions ?

Le cœur de Kikyô cessa momentanément de battre. Presque simultanément, une humidité dangereuse imbiba sans pitié sa culotte, sa jupe et la partie du divan sur laquelle elle était assise.

 _Oh. Bon. Rester calme, ma grande._

« Chaton ? Tu pourrais aller chercher mon portable, s'il te plaît ? » demanda-t-elle, le calme de sa voix en parfaite opposition à sa panique intérieure. « Il est posé sur la table de chevet dans ma chambre. »

Tadashi leva la tête pour lui adresser une expression quelque peu perdue mais s'exécuta sans perdre de temps, revenant chargé du précieux téléphone en moins de trente secondes, ce qui lui valut un sourire à peine crispé de la part de sa mère.

« Tu es un amour, Tata-chan. Maintenant, tu te rappelles le sac dans l'entrée ? Le bleu avec la poignée à paillettes ? »

« Le sac pour l'hôpital ? » voulut confirmer le petit tandis qu'elle composait le numéro des urgences.

« Tout à fait » déclara-t-elle en plaquant le portable contre son oreille. « Allô, j'ai bien atteint les Urgences ? J'aurais besoin d'une ambulance, je suis enceinte et je viens de perdre les eaux... »

* * *

Cassie Long aimait à se croire une personne capable de réactions pondérées et mesurées, même dans les circonstances les plus extrêmes – une certitude qui avait été prouvée fausse maintes et maintes fois, mais jamais autant que le jour de la naissance de son premier neveu.

Et maintenant, elle invalidait de plus belle cette hypothèse, tout de suite après avoir reçu le coup de fil de sa sœur l'informant que oui, c'était bien le grand moment, et qu'elle deviendrait bientôt la tatie de _deux_ adorables petits morpions. Non, elle n'avait pas honte du tout. Pourquoi cela aurait-il été le cas ?

Par contraste, son beau-frère semblait prêt à rendre l'âme. Il aurait pourtant pas dû, franchement, s'il avait pu mettre au monde son premier-né, il n'avait aucune raison de s'émietter ainsi alors qu'il connaissait la procédure et ne se trouvait même pas dans la salle où se déroulait l'accouchement ! Mais non, pas question de se montrer logique. Ah, la belle-famille, toujours à vous casser les pieds peu importe la manière, pourvu que vous vous arrachiez les cheveux à la fin.

Et le pauvre petit Tadashi qui manifestait un manque d'enthousiasme flagrant devant l'arrivée imminente de son cadet. Enfin, ça elle comprenait mieux, elle avait lu plusieurs manuels sur la façon d'élever les enfants afin de se préparer à devenir une Super Tata – oui, lettres majuscules, c'était important – et généralement, les enfants uniques n'aimaient pas trop voir débarquer un intrus. Surtout quand ils avaient eu un long moment pour s'habituer à avoir leurs parents rien qu'à eux.

Mais Cassie ne s'inquiétait nullement là-dessus – Tadashi était un gamin adorable, il ne pouvait être rien d'autre qu'un grand frère du tonnerre. Après tout, c'était le fils de Ki, et Ki était la grande sœur la plus géniale qu'on puisse imaginer, juré craché.

Tadashi allait assurer, elle le sentait.

* * *

Tadashi sentait qu'il détestait déjà son cadet, énormément.

Non seulement Maman avait enflé comme un ballon à cause de lui, non seulement elle se fatiguait tout le temps, il avait fallu qu'elle parte à l'hôpital et maintenant les docteurs allaient devoir lui ouvrir le ventre et la recoudre parce que le bébé ne pouvait pas venir par la poste alors que c'était plus pratique. C'était pas une bonne raison de lui en vouloir, ça ?

Alors quand l'infirmière était venue leur annoncer toute souriante que ça y était, le petit frère était là et vous voulez bien me suivre, madame attend, il s'était contenté de lui faire la tête, et il avait continué à faire la tête alors que tante Cassie lui prenait la main pour qu'il la suive jusqu'à la chambre où Maman avait été envoyée.

Maman était assise dans le lit, et son impression de feu et de fumée était toute bizarre, plus faible que d'habitude, et dans ses bras elle tenait une petite boule de couvertures jaune poussin à l'intérieur de laquelle se cachait une autre impression de feu et de fumée qui était presque exactement comme la sienne, mais en même temps il y avait quelque chose qui n'était pas du tout elle, et Tadashi loucha un peu à cause de ça.

« Oh, Ki, il est magnifique ! Absolument parfait ! »

Tante Cassie lui avait lâché la main, et maintenant elle gesticulait tellement elle était contente. Papa avait un sourire très bête alors qu'il regardait la couverture jaune. Maman avait baissé les yeux vers lui.

« Tata-chan, tu ne veux pas venir voir de plus près ? »

Il aurait bien dit non, mais il ne pensait pas que Maman aurait accepté, alors il fit oui de la tête, et Papa le saisit sous les bras pour le mettre sur le lit, tout contre Maman, bien placé pour voir l'intérieur de la boule jaune.

Dedans, il y avait un petit visage rond et rouge qui avait un peu l'air d'une patate cabossée. Une patate avec des yeux fermés et une touffe de cheveux sur le dessus du crâne.

« Il est moche » décréta Tadashi candidement.

« Ben oui, c'est un bébé » reconnut Maman, « ils sont toujours un peu moches au début. Et puis ils grandissent et ils deviennent beaux, comme toi. »

Le garçonnet plissa le front – il ne pouvait pas imaginer cette patate rouge devenir belle, vraiment pas. Juste devenir une patate rouge plus grande, beurk.

« Aloors, je peux prendre la photo ? Hein ? Hein ? »

Tante Cassie se dandinait, un appareil photo à la main. Papa roula des yeux mais se rapprocha du lit, posant une main sur l'épaule de Maman qui se redressa.

« Chaton, tu veux m'aider à tenir ton petit frère ? »

Au bout du compte, Tadashi ne tint pas vraiment le bébé, il se contenta de poser les mains sur la couverture jaune pour la photo. C'était tout chaud comme la flamme d'une bougie.


	20. Chapter 20

**23 juillet 2020**

« Et c'est parti pour une semaine de purge » ne put s'empêcher de marmonner Kikyô alors qu'elle rajustait sa prise sur Hiro, blotti tout contre elle dans son écharpe mauve.

Daiki devait vraiment avoir des oreilles de chauve-souris, vu le regard désapprobateur qu'il lui adressa dès que les syllabes eurent franchi la muraille de ses lèvres. Le kitsune refusa de se laisser fléchir.

« Quoi ? Tu va prétendre que ta mère ne va pas être aussi polie qu'un iceberg et ton père horriblement grossier ? »

« Non » reconnut son mari, un chouïa de déprime dans la voix – rien de tel que la famille pour vous plomber le moral, c'était indiscutable. Même si c'était juste à cause de leur mort, comme Alice Long l'avait fait huit mois auparavant.

Il fallait bien s'y attendre, la brave femme avait eu soixante-dix-huit ans, après tout. Mais c'était tout de même brutal, en particulier pour la pauvre Cassie qui n'avait jamais connu de vrai grand chagrin dans sa courte vie de vingt-quatre ans. En apparence, Steven avait mieux encaissé la perte de son épouse, mais Kikyô n'était pas dupe : l'homme déclinait irrémédiablement. En fait, elle serait surprise qu'il tienne jusqu'au Nouvel An.

Il allait lui manquer. Au moins autant qu'Alice – maman, la femme qui avait _mérité_ ce titre à force de soins et de tendresse – lui manquait. Peut-être autant que Daiki et Tadashi lui manqueraient un jour, car telle était la malédiction de l'immortalité quand votre amour et vos enfants ne la partageaient pas. Hiro vivrait sans peine plus de deux siècles, avantage de tenir davantage d'elle, ça adoucissait un peu la chose, mais… les faits restaient les faits.

« Mamiiieee ! »

Le cri de Tadashi arracha aussitôt Kikyô à ses lugubres méditations, et elle revint sur Terre juste à temps pour voir son premier-né se jeter dans les bras indulgents de Maemi Hamada, tout sourire.

« Tu m'as beaucoup manqué aussi, Tadashi-kun » déclara la vieille dame – comment faisait-elle pour être aussi dynamique ? Aux dernières nouvelles, elle ne comptait pas de créatures à la longévité drastique dans son ascendance et pourtant pas un cheveu blanc ne daignait orner sa tête sexagénaire. « Vous avez fait bon voyage ? »

« A peu près » grimaça Kikyô. « Hiro-chan n'aime pas tellement les avions, semble-t-il. »

Dans ses bras, le bambin somnolent remua sans se réveiller. Le kitsune lui trouvait encore le teint un peu verdâtre mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il se remettrait à vomir. Sinon, et bien, elle pouvait toujours le refourguer à sa belle-mère, celle-ci voyait si rarement les garçons, elle méritait de profiter de chaque minute, n'est-ce pas ?

Non, elle n'était pas mesquine. Du tout. Elle remplissait simplement ses obligations de belle-fille, de même que Maemi se pliait à la tradition immémoriale qui imposait d'abhorrer sa bru, bien qu'elle se montre étonnamment polie là-dessus.

Pour lui rendre justice, Kikyô ne pensait pas qu'elle se conduirait tellement mieux le jour où un de ses bébés chéris jetterait son dévolu sur une poule quelconque et se mettrait en tête qu'il s'agissait de la femme de sa vie.

Rien qu'à y penser, elle sentait déjà monter l'envie de carboniser quelque chose.

 **25 juillet 2020**

« C'est du beau travail, Tadashi-kun » décréta Maemi. « Encore un peu et tu pourras participer à un concours de calligraphie comme ceux de la télévision. »

Le garçon fronça le nez, un tic courant chez Tomeo lorsqu'il n'était pas d'accord avec une opinion quelconque et dont Daiki avait hérité.

« Je préfère les concours de science » rétorqua-il non sans hauteur. « Une fois, il y avait un épluche-cacahuète automatique ! »

« Très impressionnant » concéda la grand-mère, ce qui lui valut un sourire resplendissant de dents blanches.

Vraiment, c'était honteux que Daiki-kun vive en Amérique : non seulement il fuyait ses responsabilités en tant que futur responsable du sanctuaire Hamada, il privait Maemi de ses adorables petit-fils. Quel fils aimant agissait de la sorte ?

Enfin, ça donnait tout loisir à sa pauvre vieille mère de couver Tadashi-kun quand Daiki-kun se rappelait ses devoirs filiaux, elle voyait si peu le cher petit alors ce n'était que justice qu'elle le gâte outrageusement. Même sa belle-fille approuvait l'argument !

« Ah – gare à l'encrier, Tadashi-kun » fit-elle en saisissant délicatement le poignet du garçon pour l'empêcher de causer une belle tache sur la nappe…

… Seulement pour que l'irruption d'un Daiki au visage orageux précédée d'un claquement de porte la fasse sursauter, renversant le pot et répandant son contenu sur le tissu clair.

« Pardon, mère, notre séjour est écourté » lâcha le jeune homme alors qu'il enlevait Tadashi-kun dans ses bras pour repartir dans le couloir.

Restant interdite l'espace de plusieurs secondes, Maemi s'élança à la poursuite de son fils.

« Daiki-kun ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? »

« Il me prend que ton mari a essayé de tuer Hiro ! » cracha le jeune homme en rejoignant le vestibule, où l'attendait cette créature rousse d'Américaine, leur cadet dans les bras, entourée de…

Entourée de flammèches verdâtres palpitant suspendues en l'air, ses lèvres retroussées sur des canines très proéminentes qu'elle montrait à Tomeo la foudroyant du regard, un de ses talismans de papier à la main.

« Chérie, on est prêts » annonça Daiki en la saisissant par le coude pour l'entraîner en douceur vers la porte, et elle se laissa faire docilement tout en gardant son attention fixée sur le prêtre.

Ce ne fut que lorsque la porte se referma derrière eux que Maemi retrouva l'usage de sa voix.

« Tomeo, Daiki-kun est-il tombé sous la coupe d'un yôkai ? »

Son mari faisait tout à coup son âge de presque soixante-dix ans alors qu'il s'avachissait de manière presque imperceptible, le talisman glissant de sa main pour tomber sur le parquet.

« C'est un kitsune » laissa-t-il tomber. « Cette fille est un kitsune, et ce n'est pas récent. Assez longtemps pour que Hiro-kun soit un hanyô, et pour que Tadashi présente de petites traces d'énergie surnaturelle. Probablement bien avant qu'elle rencontre Daiki. »

La nausée remonta dans la gorge de Maemi. Avant d'épouser l'héritier du sanctuaire Hamada, elle était née dans une lignée de prêtresses Shinto. La famille Takachiho avait beau ne plus pouvoir pratiquer les arts mystiques, ils n'en savaient pas moins que le monde recelait plus de créatures sapientes que les humains.

Elle s'obligea à garder son calme.

« Si c'est un kitsune, elle n'essaiera pas de dévorer Daiki-kun, c'est déjà ça. »

Tomeo lui adressa un regard désolé.

« Les humains et les yôkai ne peuvent pas se mélanger. Tu sais pourquoi. »

Oui, elle savait. Depuis la petite enfance, elle savait que le monde matériel et le surnaturel n'arrivaient jamais à faire bon ménage. Tôt ou tard, quand on tentait de les réunir, cela finissait toujours dans les larmes.

Et cette fois, ce serait celles de son fils, son pauvre fils…

Les yeux de Maemi se recouvrirent d'une pellicule liquide.

 **26 juillet 2020**

« De tous les fiasco de famille, ça dépasse certainement la réaction de l'oncle Hervé quand il a appris nos fiançailles » commenta Maman alors qu'elle berçait Hiro saisi de hoquets après sa crise de larmes.

Pour sa part, Tadashi se cramponnait désespérément à elle, se répétant encore et encore qu'elle n'allait pas s'enfuir, même si elle était un kitsune, même si Papy et Mamie avaient appris sa vraie nature. Elle tenait trop à ses hommes, comme elle disait.

« C'est vrai que ce n'était pas beau à voir » commenta Papa d'un ton un peu trop désinvolte. « Mais j'aurais cru que Cassie faisant tomber Tadashi dans le punch à son baptême aurait occupé la première place ? »

« Ah non » rectifia Maman, « le pire fiasco, ça restera toujours comment tu m'as rencontrée. »

« Je ne pense pas, ça s'est bien fini, non ? » protesta Papa dont la badinerie se faisait plus sincère.

« Un… face-co ? » répéta Hiro, sa petite bouille chiffonnée par l'incompréhension.

« Mais oui. Votre papa m'avait volé mon sac dans le bus, vous rendez compte, les garçons ? » souffla Maman sur le ton de la confidence, et les yeux de Tadashi s'écarquillèrent.

« Je croyais que c'était le mien » se défendit Papa, « jamais je ne l'aurais fait exprès ! Même par hasard, j'avais honte. Mais honte ! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir quand je t'ai donné rendez-vous au resto pour te le rendre. Quoique, tu semblais vouloir me tuer. »

« Au début, oui » reconnut Maman, le sourire malicieux. « Mais tu étais si paniqué, à t'excuser tellement et à te conduire en gentleman, que j'ai décidé d'être généreuse. D'autant que tu m'avais complimentée d'entrée de jeu... »

« Kikyô » gémit Papa, tout rouge.

« _Pour une fois que j'invite une belle fille au resto, elle me déteste_ , c'est bien ce que tu avais dit, non ? » insista Maman.

« Papa, tu as été trop bête » décréta Tadashi – piquer les affaires de quelqu'un, une _fille_ , en plus ? Tadashi avait à peine neuf ans, et il avait parfaitement intégré la règle.

« Je sais » admit Papa. « Mais c'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré votre mère, les garçons, alors ça me va. »

Tadashi ne pouvait pas vraiment discuter ça.


	21. Chapter 21

**3 mars 2021**

Kikyô n'avait jamais voué une grande affection au transport en voiture, principalement car l'odeur du cuir lui flanquait la nausée, elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur la route sans piquer du nez (si bien qu'elle n'avait jamais passé son permis de conduire) et la ceinture de sécurité trouvait toujours moyen de la comprimer désagréablement peu importe la position dans laquelle elle l'accrochait.

Après une journée entière coincée dans un petit habitacle, elle sentait sa révulsion atteindre le sommet du Mont Everest. Et encore, c'était sans prendre en compte le fait que la famille revenait tout juste de visiter l'oncle Hervé – lequel avait exigé de rameuter tout le monde sous prétexte de son opération de la vésicule biliaire, comme si on mourait de ça, tiens – qui ne s'était pas privé de faire connaître ses opinions sur les mariages mixtes, les six arrêts qu'il avait fallu faire car Hiro persistait à vomir, et l'humeur exécrable de Tadashi qui avait manqué la sortie scolaire au Musée des Arts Techniques qu'il attendait depuis le début du trimestre.

Ajoutez ces facteurs-là et Kikyô était mûre pour jeter tout son service à thé à la tête du premier malchanceux venu. Même rempli à ras bord de liquide bouillant.

« Tadashi, arrête d'embêter ton frère » ordonna-t-elle pour la énième fois, le ton plus brusque qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Dans le rétroviseur, le garçon de dix ans tout juste lui adressa un regard mauvais.

« Je fais rien du tout » riposta-il, mensonge éhonté s'il en fut jamais.

« _Tadashi_ » gronda-elle, ses réserves de patience usées jusqu'à la dernière goutte par huit heures de trajet.

« Tout le monde se calme » intervint Daiki, les mains sur le volant. « Je sais qu'on a tous très envie de s'écharper, mais on est presque arrivés. »

Sa femme tourna vers lui un sourcil clairement dubitatif.

« Comme nous étions presque arrivés il y a une heure ? »

« Plus qu'à ce moment-là » rassura-t-il.

Un piaulement strident s'éleva de la banquette arrière, et Kikyô tourna la tête si vite que ce fut un miracle si un torticolis ne se déclencha pas.

« TADASHI ! » aboya-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? »

« Ben quoi ! » s'énerva le gamin avec un culot monstre, alors qu'il avait la peluche Pokémon de son cadet dans la main.

Daiki décida qu'une démonstration d'autorité masculine s'imposait et tourna à son tour la tête, quittant des yeux la route pour se concentrer sur son premier-né.

« Tadashi, on ne vole pas les affaires des autres, même si c'est ton frère. Tu rends, c'est compris ? »

« Je vole pas, j'emprunte ! C'est lui qui partage pas ! »

« Tu rends, j'ai dit ! »

Pour sa part, Kikyô s'efforçait de reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs, s'obligeant à regarder droit devant elle, l'intersection où ils ne tarderaient pas à s'engager…

Tiens, c'était quoi, ça –

« DAIKI ! » hurla-t-elle alors qu'elle comprenait, « FREINE ! »

Daiki sursauta –

Elle jeta les bras en l'air pour projeter un bouclier –

Trop tard.

* * *

« Alors, c'est moche comment ? » demanda l'agent Potts.

Ruan lui adressa une grimace, la lueur rouge orangée du gyrophare fonçant encore plus son teint mat.

« Un type qui raccompagnait sa petite amie chez elle, trop occupé à lui conter fleurette pour faire attention à la route. Résultat, il a le crâne fendu en deux, la petite amie et l'autre conducteur sont morts sur le coup, et madame dans l'autre voiture ne devrait pas durer longtemps » résuma-t-il d'un ton lugubre.

Potts fronça les sourcils et glissa un coup d'œil vers l'amas de tôle cerné par les ambulanciers : dans la partie bleue, il pouvait distinguer une tête rousse qui remuait.

« Putain, pourquoi on a pas désincrusté tout le monde ? »

La grimace de Ruan s'accentua.

« Les urgentistes disent que dès qu'on aura dégagé madame, elle va se vider. Carrément, le choc l'a coupée en deux, et c'est seulement parce que les débris font compression qu'elle est toujours vivante. Remarque, elle devrait être dans les pommes. Mais elle arrête pas de demander qu'on lui amène ses gosses. »

Une sueur froide coula illico le long de l'échine de Potts.

« Oh non – me dis pas qu'il y avait des gamins dans la bagnole ! »

« Désolé, mais si » confirma son collègue tristement. « Dix et trois ans, à vue de nez. Rien que des bleus et une grosse frayeur, ça tient du miracle, si tu veux mon avis. »

Bon, ben, c'était déjà ça, n'est-ce pas ? Deux gamins qu'il ne faudrait pas enterrer…

… Et qui devraient enterrer leurs parents. Décidément, pas moyen de gagner dans ce genre de situations.

Potts ferma les yeux et souffla par la bouche, bruyamment.

« Les gamins, ils sont dans l'ambulance ? »

« Ouaip. »

« La femme, ils sont sûrs qu'elle va mourir dès qu'on l'aura sortie ? »

« Ouaip. Peut-être même avant, ça dépend. »

« Et elle réclame ses mômes ? »

« Ouaip. »

L'agent rouvrit les yeux.

« Une seule chose à faire, alors. »

* * *

Tadashi ne sentait plus la lumière de Papa.

Lui et Hiro avaient été extirpés de la voiture par des ambulanciers en gilets orange fluo deux heures après la collision. Maintenant Hiro pleurait, les policiers étaient arrivés, et _Tadashi ne sentait plus la lumière de Papa._

Les ambulanciers l'avaient entortillé dans une couverture râpeuse, mais il se sentait glacé, alors même qu'il se concentrait désespérément sur la flammèche vacillante de Maman – pourquoi était-elle si faible ?

« Petit ? » Une veste bleue marine de policier, mais les mots se brouillaient avant de tomber dans les oreilles de Tadashi, et il avait du mal à les déchiffrer. « Eh, petit, ta maman veut vous voir, toi et ton petit frère. Tu crois que tu peux faire ça ? »

Il avait dû hocher la tête ou faire un bruit de confirmation, parce que Tadashi se retrouva soulevé dans les bras de la veste bleue et ramené près de la voiture – toute froissée comme les draps du lit le matin, est-ce que le garagiste devrait la repasser, fut la pensée ridicule qui lui traversa la tête.

Maman releva la tête alors que les vestes bleues – une pour porter Tadashi et l'autre pour Hiro – approchaient, un sourire assommé lui retroussant les lèvres.

« Mamou ! » s'écria Hiro de tous ses poumons.

« Mon trésor » souffla-t-elle. « Excuse-moi, je suis… un peu cassée. »

« Ah. Tu va aller chez le docteur ? » demanda candidement le petit, clignant de ses yeux ambrés sous sa frange hirsute.

« Tu peux dire ça. En attendant... »

Elle avait retiré son bracelet – celui avec la grosse perle qu'elle portait même dans le bain – pour le tendre à son cadet, lui faisant signe d'approcher.

« Tu peux me garder mon bracelet, chéri ? C'est très important. »

« Promis » s'empressa de jurer Hiro en refermant les doigts sur la chaîne.

« Je te fais confiance. Ah… Tadashi ? »

Le garçon ne put retenir un hoquet.

« Je suis désolé ! »

Maman continuait à sourire, malgré son teint pâle et sa flammèche vacillante, et ça lui donnait envie de pleurer.

« Tata-chan, il faut que tu sois un gentil garçon. Veille sur ton petit frère, d'accord ? Pour moi. »

A ces mots, une bulle de remords enfla violemment dans la gorge de Tadashi, si brusquement qu'il crut qu'il allait s'étouffer.

« P-promis » parvint-il à dire, l'humidité commençant à brûler ses paupières, et Maman rayonna.

« Mon chaton… Mes deux bébés, quoi qu'il arrive… Je vous aime, toujours. _Toujours_. »

« Messieurs, si vous voulez bien reculer » demanda un pompier – casque rouge et veste assortie, c'était bien ça – et les vestes bleues reculèrent vers l'ambulance.

Hiro se mit à crier et protester, mais Tadashi n'écoutait pas, trop concentré sur la flammèche hésitante de Maman –

Qui s'embrasa brièvement, comme un soleil miniature –

Et puis s'éteignit.


	22. Chapter 22

**4 mars 2021**

De toute sa vie, Maemi n'avait jamais voyagé hors du Japon. En fait, elle pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une seule main le nombre d'occasions où elle avait quitté la ville de Tokyo, sans parler de la préfecture elle-même. Oui, elle était consciente que cela faisait d'elle une souris des villes, et non, elle n'en ressentait aucune honte. Si elle avait eu le choix, elle ne se serait jamais aventurée à l'étranger jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Mais il y avait eu ce coup de téléphone. Celui que Tomeo avait reçu ce matin, qui l'avait fait si violemment pâlir que Maemi avait craint l'espace d'un instant qu'il lui faudrait contacter le médecin. Celui qui venait d'un hôpital dans la banlieue de San Fransokyo.

L'hôpital où Daiki-kun et sa famille se trouvaient actuellement. À cause d'un accident de voiture. Mais Daiki-kun était un conducteur si prudent – pas du tout comme ces Américains qui faisaient toujours des concours de vitesse sur l'autoroute. Et puis, ça ne pouvait pas être si grave que cela, n'est-ce pas ? On mourait de vieillesse ou de maladie dans la famille, pas dans un accident de la route. Son bébé allait forcément bien – et si ça n'allait pas, il se remettrait forcément.

Elle avait beau le répéter à Tomeo, son cher époux n'avait rien dit du tout pendant tout le voyage en avion, puis pendant le trajet en taxi qui les avait emmenés jusqu'à l'hôpital, son visage toujours blême, ses yeux bruns fixant un point inaccessible de l'horizon.

À l'intérieur de l'hôpital, il faisait si clair que ça brûlait les paupières, si bien que Maemi n'avait pas été capable de garder les yeux ouverts tandis que son mari donnait leur nom à leur réception et qu'une infirmière les dirigeait vers une petite salle d'attente, où se trouvaient déjà deux autres personnes.

L'une d'elle était la sœur de… de cette créature rousse. Quel âge avait-elle ? Vingt-cinq ans, vingt-quatre ? Son visage arborait la même expression hallucinée que celui de Tomeo, ses cheveux étaient décoiffés – quoique pas aussi débraillés que l'était sa _sœur –_ et une larme de mascara avait laissé une trace noirâtre le long de sa joue gauche.

L'autre était un médecin caucasien au regard fatigué qui se leva aussitôt à l'arrivée du couple.

« Monsieur et madame Hamada, c'est bien cela ? Nous avons essayé de vous contacter pour évolution de la situation, mais vous n'étiez pas joignables... »

Tomeo agita la main de manière crispée, saccadée, qui rappelait davantage une marionnette qu'un être humain.

« Nous sommes là maintenant » déclara-t-il d'un ton morne. « Où... »

Comme sa voix se brisait, Maemi décida de prendre le relais.

« Où est Daiki-kun ? Il ne peut pas être blessé très gravement, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le médecin lui adressa un regard bizarre, puis se tourna vers Tomeo.

« … Montrez-lui. Je… je ne peux pas lui expliquer. »

« Très bien » murmura le docteur. « Madame, si vous voulez bien me suivre... »

Tomeo resta derrière alors qu'elle suivait la blouse blanche hors de la salle d'attente, sans doute pour obtenir davantage d'explications de la fille – pauvre petite. Maemi n'avait eu guère d'affection pour la créature lui tenant lieu de belle-fille, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle voulait du mal à la famille de cette dernière.

Le médecin ne l'amena pas dans une chambre, non, c'était une grande salle très froide, encombrée de plusieurs tables de métal à roulettes sur lesquelles reposaient diverses formes couvertes d'un drap blanc, et Maemi ne voulait vraiment pas lever ces draps.

« Voici, madame. Si cela vous console… la mort a été immédiate. »

Pourquoi avoir allongé Daiki-kun sur une de ces tables, et apparemment sans rien d'autre que cette couverture trop fine ? Il allait attraper du mal, il s'enrhumait dès qu'il oubliait son écharpe pour sortir ! Tenez, il était déjà glacé, elle le sentait sous ses doigts, sa joue était si froide…

« Daiki-kun » souffla Maemi.

Il était si pâle…

« _Daiki_. »

La table grinça faiblement alors qu'elle tombait à genoux, la vision brouillée par les larmes.

* * *

À une occasion, alors qu'il visitait un ami, Tomeo avait eu l'occasion de vivre un tremblement de terre. Sans mentir, il n'avait jamais éprouvé pareille horreur. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

 _Pas ça tout sauf ça ce n'est pas possible ça n'arrive qu'aux autres pas moi pas nous pas_ _ **mon garçon –**_

Mais c'était arrivé.

Pourquoi le cauchemar refusait-il de s'achever ? Ce tremblement de terre dans sa jeunesse avait bien fini par se terminer, alors pourquoi pas cette catastrophe-là ? La fin du monde ne pouvait pas durer éternellement, n'est-ce pas ?

En face de lui, la fille – car ce n'était qu'une fille, même pas une femme, il était bien assez vieux pour être son grand-père, lui et Maemi étaient devenus parents sur le tard après tout – partageait visiblement son calvaire. Il était décidément tombé bien bas, pour avoir un point commun avec une dégénérée d'Américaine.

« … Vous voulez voir Hiro ? » finit-elle par proposer. « Oh non, attendez – ils l'ont mis sous sédatif. Mais à priori… il n'a rien. Que des bleus. »

Hiro. Les tripes de Tomeo se serrèrent à l'énoncé de ce nom. Le nom du hanyô qui était né à Daiki. Non. Il ne pouvait pas. Le garçon… il était trop comme _elle_. Et ce n'était pas à _elle_ qu'il voulait penser.

« Et Tadashi ? »

La fille se raidit, un lapin embusqué par un renard, et il sentit ce qu'il lui restait de sang dans le visage s'en retirer aussitôt.

« Il – les docteurs croyaient qu'il était juste sous le choc. Mais il reste _là_ , comme un pantin sans ficelles, il – il ne répond plus ! Comme un coma mais les yeux ouverts, et personne ne dit quand il va se réveiller ou même s'il va se réveiller un jour, ils me parlent d'état végétatif au lieu de le soigner et ! »

La fille commençait à s'agiter, battant l'air des mains, les mots giclant de plus en plus vite hors de sa bouche. Tomeo lui saisit les poignets, plus brutalement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Emmenez-moi le voir. »

* * *

 _Morte à soixante-deux ans d'avoir les intestins rongés par le cancer – mort à quatorze ans de la septicémie pour s'être éraflé avec un clou rouillé – mort à trente-trois ans de s'être pendu avec la corde à linge – mort à vingt-six ans d'avoir voulu réparer ses fusibles sans protection_

Il ne pouvait pas se réveiller.

Depuis que la flamme de Maman avait été soufflée, il ne pouvait pas se réveiller. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter d'entendre. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de savoir.

 _Mort à quatre ans de s'être étouffé avec un Lego – morte à dix-huit ans de s'être ouvert les poignets – morte à seize ans d'avoir confondu l'aspirine avec les somnifères – mort à trente-cinq ans d'une appendicite découverte trop tard_

Il voulait pleurer, appeler Maman ou Papa, mais il n'avait plus d'yeux, plus de voix, que des oreilles et une bouche dans lesquelles tombaient tous ces horribles souvenirs qui lui serraient la gorge, l'empêchaient de respirer.

 _Tadashi_. Pas une voix comme les autres, elle était trop solide, trop réelle. _Tadashi Hamada, réveille-toi. Reviens-nous._

Il se réveilla dans une faible plainte, entortillé dans les draps du lit, le ventre retourné par la nausée, trempé de sueur et le front recouvert d'une large main chaude.

« Tadashi » répéta la voix, et il la _connaissait_ , cette voix.

« Papy ? » parvint-il à croasser, juste avant d'éternuer – une forte odeur de sauge lui titillait les narines.

« Content de voir que je n'ai pas perdu la main en matière d'exorcisme » commenta Papy d'un ton égal. « Bon, à proprement parler, il s'agissait de purifier ton aura de toutes ces traces spirituelles étrangères, mais vu la quantité, il fallait bien recourir aux grands moyens. »

Oh… c'était vrai, Papy était le prêtre responsable du sanctuaire de famille. D'ailleurs, c'était en partie pour ça qu'ils ne les visitaient pas souvent, parce que les prêtres n'aimaient pas tellement les youkai et donc Papy ne s'entendait pas avec Maman…

 _Maman._

Tadashi trembla de tout son corps tandis qu'une sensation de brûlure se diffusait sous ses paupières closes.

« Elle est partie » ne put-il s'empêcher de hoqueter. « Il est parti. »

La lumière de Papy – qui ressemblait un peu à celle de Papa mais qui n'était _pas_ celle de Papa et Tadashi voulait _tant_ sentir cette autre lumière – frémit, comme si elle voulait se recroqueviller sur elle-même.

« Je sais. »

La voix de Papy était si petite, si fragile, que Tadashi sentit ses larmes lui échapper.


	23. Chapter 23

« On ne pourrait pas enlever l'encens ? » finit par implorer timidement Cassie alors que Hiro éternuait pour la troisième fois en un quart d'heure. « C'est pas que ça sente mauvais, mais... »

Le vieux croûton qui servait de beau-père à Ki ( _avait servi_ ) lui adressa un regard qui lui donna envie de disparaître dans un trou de souris.

« Si vous voulez que Tadashi replonge dans le coma, ne vous gênez surtout pas. »

A titre personnel, Cassie nourrissait de sérieux doutes concernant l'efficacité de la fumée d'herbes aromatiques en matière de médecine, mais allez donc raisonner un superstitieux. Surtout que la jeune femme avait déjà des rapports pour ainsi dire inexistants avec le clergé – ses parents avaient été des Protestants zélés, mais elle-même n'éprouvait qu'indifférence pour les choses du culte – alors de quel droit irait-elle critiquer un prêtre sur son recours à sa foi ? Au moins n'avait-il pas essayé de sacrifier un poulet dans la chambre – minute, c'était pas le vaudou, ça ?

Tout de même, il fallait penser aux enfants. Non seulement ce pauvre Hiro était ouvertement incommodé par l'odeur, Tadashi non plus ne paraissait pas très bien, mollement avachi contre l'oreiller de son lit dont la blancheur ne valorisait pas du tout son teint grisâtre. Quoique, peut-être était-ce simplement le choc dû à…

Non. Elle ne voulait pas en parler. Elle ne voulait même pas y _penser_. Si elle le niait de toutes ses forces, alors ça ne pouvait pas être réel, n'est-ce pas ? Sauf que ça rôdait constamment à la lisière de ses pensées, prêt à lui fondre dessus à la première occasion.

Et apparemment, celle-ci venait juste d'arriver, sous la forme d'un bureaucrate en costume-cravate, les cheveux plaqués en arrière et la mine anxieuse.

« M. et Mme Hamada, Miss Long. Je suis John Morgan, du Bureau des Services Sociaux, et j'aimerais vous parler un instant. »

Bien sûr, les Services Sociaux. Tomeo Hamada plissa brièvement le front – ce qui lui conféra une ressemblance saisissante avec Daiki – visiblement ignorant du terme, avant de se tourner vers son épouse qui lui adressa un sourire pâlot, depuis sa place au chevet de Tadashi.

« Je vais surveiller les enfants » déclara-t-elle, et ce fut tout.

Le type les mena dans une autre salle d'attente – elle commençait à les détester, ces salles, ça et les hôpitaux en général – et attendit qu'ils se soient assis pour se lancer.

« Comme vous vous en doutez, la… situation » fit délicatement le bureaucrate, respectueux du deuil de ses interlocuteurs, « a privé deux enfants de leur maison. En d'autres termes, Tadashi et Hiro doivent être relogés. Et c'est là que les choses se compliquent. »

L'homme croisa les mains sur ses genoux.

« A ce que j'ai cru comprendre, vous, Miss Long, êtes la parente maternelle la plus à même de réclamer la garde. Vous vivez à San Fransokyo, si bien qu'il n'y aurait nul besoin de déraciner vos neveux, et vous êtes jeune, vous avez encore l'énergie suffisante pour vous occuper de deux enfants, au contraire de vos oncle et tantes encore vivants. »

« Je sens venir un mais » laissa tomber Cassie, les yeux étrécis.

John Morgan eut une petite grimace qui lui conféra des allures de constipé.

« Et bien, vous êtes _jeune_. Vous sortez tout juste de votre apprentissage boulangerie-pâtisserie, vous voulez vous mettre à votre compte, c'est très bien, mais cela prend du temps, autant que deux enfants. Vous risquez d'avoir du mal à gérer les deux. »

Aïe. Il venait précisément d'appuyer là où ça faisait mal : Cassie adorait la filière qu'elle avait choisi, mais elle savait que celle-ci était très exigeante en matière de temps et d'énergie. Déjà qu'elle ne parvenait pas à caser un petit copain dans ses horaires…

 _Mais un petit copain, c'est juste une option,_ susurra une petite voix dans le creux de son oreille, _tu peux bien faire un effort pour les bébés de Ki, pas vrai, Cassie-framboise ?_

Le bureaucrate s'était à présent tourné vers Tomeo Hamada.

« Vous, monsieur, jouissez d'une situation nettement plus stable ainsi que de l'aide de votre femme. Ceci étant, vous avez… soixante-cinq ans ? »

« Soixante-dix » rectifia le vieux Japonais dont les cheveux s'entêtaient à rester d'une noirceur irréprochable.

« Vraiment ? En général, on fatigue vite à cette période de la vie, malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde. Et n'oublions pas que vous vivez au _Japon –_ vos petit-fils sont nés en territoire américain, ont vécu toute leur vie en territoire américain. Un déracinement tel que celui-ci, ce n'est tout de même pas rien... »

 _En d'autres termes, c'est la peste ou le choléra dans cette histoire ?_ songea Cassie, sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez. Non, ce n'était pas la faute de John Morgan, mais la _raison_ de sa présence, le _pourquoi_ il leur fallait discuter de ça, donnaient juste des envies de meurtre à la jeune femme.

 _« …_ Et si on les séparait ? »

Le bureaucrate cligna des yeux.

« Séparer vos petit-enfants, M. Hamada ? Ce serait compliqué… Nos Services préfèrent garder les fratries intactes, d'autant que ça provoque moins de stress chez les enfants. »

« Mais ce serait possible » insista Tomeo. « Ce sera un peu difficile au début mais Tadashi s'habituera vite chez moi et Maemi... »

« Pourquoi pas Hiro ? » intervint Cassie. « A son âge, on a besoin de plus d'attention et moi je suis toute seule, non ? »

Cette suggestion provoqua un raidissement notable dans la charpente du vieux Japonais, suivi d'un frisson.

« N-non, il… C'est son fils à _elle_ » finit-il par déclarer. « Je – je ne peux _pas_. Pas sous mon toit. »

« … M. Hamada » fit John Morgan d'une voix douce, « je comprends que vous vivez une tragédie. Mais vous ne pouvez pas demander à votre petit-fils de remplacer votre fils, même s'il lui ressemble beaucoup. Ce ne serait pas juste pour Tadashi, et pour vous non plus. »

Tomeo sursauta, parut vouloir dire quelque chose mais se ravisa pour se détourner de ses deux interlocuteurs. Cassie sentit un mélange amer de pitié et d'incrédulité lui brûler l'œsophage à la manière du vomi.

Vu la situation, c'était difficile d'avoir une opinion tranchée sur pareille conduite.

* * *

La tête de Tadashi pulsait désagréablement – les herbes de Papy avaient beau empêcher les ressentis de mort et d'énergie vitale de le submerger, ça ne les faisait pas _disparaître_. Le garçon pouvait les sentir rôder juste derrière la porte, prêtes à le noyer de nouveau.

Ça n'avait jamais été aussi horrible d'être spirituellement sensible. Mamie lui avait expliqué que c'était souvent un problème dans les familles de prêtres et d'exorcistes, puisqu'ils se colletaient fréquemment avec le surnaturel. La propre mère de Mamie avait été rendue si malade par sa perception ultra-développée qu'elle en était morte avant d'avoir quarante ans.

Mamie jurait qu'au sanctuaire Hamada, ce serait plus facile – dix-huit générations de prêtres dont Papy en avaient fait une zone très neutre magiquement parlant. Et Papy connaissait un tas de trucs qui permettrait à Tadashi de vivre avec son problème sans que celui-ci n'empire. Basiquement, le choix le plus logique était de partir habiter chez ses grand-parents.

Sauf que.

« Tadashi-kun, c'est vraiment la meilleure solution pour toi » insista Mamie qui lui tenait la main.

Le garçon avala sa salive, son regard fixé sur le bambin endormi au pied de son lit – le sommeil, c'était le seul moment où Hiro était un tant soit peu tranquille. Là, il bavait sans souci sur les draps, ses cheveux rebiquant dans tous les sens comme si un pétard avait explosé dedans.

« … Les prêtres ne sont pas formés à aimer les yôkai » dit Mamie qui avait suivi son regard. « On ne pourrait pas s'occuper de lui comme il le mérite. »

« J'ai promis » souffla le garçon dont la gorge se serrait.

« Tadashi-kun... »

« J'ai _promis_ » insista-il, alors que ses yeux se remettaient à le piquer. « Elle – elle m'a _demandé_. Il faut que je sois là. »

 _Tata-chan, il faut que tu sois un gentil garçon. Veille sur ton petit frère, d'accord ? Pour moi._

« Si c'est ta décision, très bien » intervint la voix grave de Papy alors que le souvenir menaçait d'avaler Tadashi qui leva les yeux vers l'ancêtre. « Ça va compliquer la situation, mais on va faire avec. »

« Ah… ? »

« Ta sensibilité psychique ne va pas disparaître dès que tu mettras un pied hors de cette chambre » rappela Papy. « Je prévoyais déjà de te donner un talisman pour faire tampon le temps de t'amener au sanctuaire, mais il faudra qu'il tienne plus que quelques heures. Si tu comptes rester ici sans protection, tu retomberas dans le coma, et je doute que tu veuilles ça. »

Tadashi frissonna et renifla, ce que Papy dut prendre pour un encouragement à poursuivre.

« Ne va pas t'imaginer que ça durera toute ta vie. Au bout d'un temps, le talisman finira par saturer et ne filtrera plus rien. À ce moment, tu devras soit en porter un nouveau, soit avoir suffisamment discipliné ta psyché pour ne pas céder aux influences extérieures, l'un ou l'autre dépend de ce que tu maîtriseras en premier de la fabrication d'amulettes ou de la fortitude mentale. Un Hamada se doit de pratiquer les deux avec aisance. »

Depuis quand Papy était-il aussi intimidant ? Tadashi avait encore plus envie de se cacher que lorsqu'il se trouvait face à face avec Carabosse, la directrice adjointe de son école – ce qui heureusement n'arrivait pas souvent.

« Je… j'essaierais ? »

Le regard brun de Papy avait gagné la température de la glace au chocolat en plus de sa couleur.

« Tu _fais_ , ou tu ne _fais pas_. Mais essayer ? Ça n'existe pas. »

A la réflexion, ce n'était pas très poli de se mettre à pouffer, mais Tadashi n'avait vraiment pas pu se retenir devant l'image mentale de Papy le teint vert avec des oreilles pointues.


	24. Chapter 24

**11 mars 2021**

« Tadashi-kun, si tu ne te sens pas prêt, tu peux le dire. »

Le jeune garçon ravala le cri qui lui montait aux lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas s'énerver contre Mamie, ça n'aurait pas été juste. Elle était seulement inquiète, et franchement, ça se comprenait : l'hôpital avait à peine décidé de le libérer de sa cellule de prison – pardon, sa _chambre –_ après avoir bien rappelé à la vieille dame japonaise qu'elle devait le leur ramener illico s'il faisait mine d'imiter encore un légume.

Et bien sûr que Mamie angoissait au sujet de la famille, ça faisait seulement une semaine depuis que l'accident…

 _Non ! N'y pense pas ! Sinon, tu va te mettre encore à pleurer, et elle va pleurer aussi…_

Tadashi obligea sa bouche à former un sourire.

« Je gère » déclara-t-il avec une assurance qu'il était loin de ressentir, et il fit un pas, puis deux hors de la chambre d'hôpital.

Il ne savait pas exactement à quoi il s'attendait – peut-être un feu d'artifice, ou un cri retentissant, un de ces trucs spectaculaires qu'on voit toujours dans les dessins animés d'avant l'école. Mais non, il ne se passa rien : pas d'irruption lumineuse colorée, pas de changement de fond sonore, le bout de papier couvert de kanjis que Papy lui avait dit de porter autour du cou avec une lanière n'essaya même pas de chauffer ou de luire.

Mine de rien, le garçon se sentit vaguement ridicule. Et un peu grugé, aussi. À quoi bon une amulette anti-fantôme si l'ectoplasme ne voulait pas se manifester ?

Non, il ne pouvait pas se plaindre. Les voix – les _sensations_ – n'étaient pas revenues. Pas de flashbacks d'une mort qu'il n'avait pas subie, pas de douleurs fantômes provenant de blessures qu'il n'avait pas reçues. Une tension énorme cessa de faire du tricot avec l'intérieur de son ventre.

« Est-ce que tout fonctionne comme il faut, Tadashi-kun ? » interrogea Mamie, qui le scrutait attentivement, guettant le premier signe de malaise.

Cette fois, le sourire qu'il lui adressa n'était pas tellement contraint.

« Je gère » répéta le garçon.

* * *

Au bout du compte, le choix de funérailles s'était porté sur la crémation. Un enterrement n'était plus tellement le style, avec toutes ces histoires de manque de place sur Terre et aussi la très forte influence asiatique – laquelle pratiquait l'incinération de ses morts – présente à San Fransokyo. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Ki jetée dans un trou froid et sombre… Non, Cassie ne voulait pas y penser.

 _Plus personne ne m'appellera Cassie-framboise maintenant._

La cérémonie était restée strictement administrative, le minimum nécessaire. Les Hamada ne semblaient pas vouloir s'éterniser là-dessus, probablement parce que la perspective leur faisait vraiment trop mal. Autant en finir tout de suite plutôt que de traîner le supplice dans le temps. La jeune femme ne parvenait pas à leur en vouloir, elle était juste lâchement reconnaissante au beau-père de Ki de s'être occupée des formalités.

Elle aurait probablement dû l'aider, mais elle n'arrivait pas à rassembler la volonté ou l'énergie pour cela. N'arrivait pas à se convaincre que si, c'était bien les funérailles de _Ki_.

 _Tu m'avais promis que tu me survivrais._ C'était une de ces plaisanteries de famille, sa grande sœur se vantant toujours qu'elle vivrait assez longtemps pour enterrer les petit-enfants de Cassie elle-même, et la fillette n'avait vu aucune raison de ne pas la croire. Pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ? Kikyô avait toujours été si présente dans sa vie, y occupait une telle place qu'elle ne pouvait pas la quitter comme ça. N'aurait pas dû.

 _Mais elle l'a fait._

Et maintenant, tout ce qui restait de Ki et de son mari était une poignée de cendres grises et quelques fragments d'os n'ayant pas voulu se consumer, emprisonnés à l'intérieur d'une urne en laque noire. Comment pouvait-on résumer un être humain au contenu d'une boîte ? C'était si ridicule que Cassie avait failli éclater au rire à la vue de l'urne. Elle s'était retenue de justesse, ce n'était pas une conduite justifiable entre les murs d'un salon mortuaire. Surtout pas en présence des garçons et des beaux-parents.

Elle avait évité de regarder dans leur direction pendant le déroulement de la cérémonie. En cet instant, c'était fou ce que Tadashi pouvait ressembler à son grand-père – la même façade granitique à deux doigts de tomber en miettes, qui s'efforçait désespérément de tenir parce qu'il fallait soutenir quelqu'un d'autre. La pauvre madame Hamada s'était ouvertement effondrée dans les bras de son mari – elle était du genre gâteau, Daiki avait mentionné quatre ou cinq fois avoir été la prunelle de ses yeux, son petit prince adoré. Et maintenant, son fils chéri était mort.

 _C'est déjà assez horrible de perdre une sœur, si c'était ma fille à la place, je crois que je me serais pendue. Est-ce qu'elle va le faire – non, son mari ne la laissera pas, il est du genre vigilant._

Pour sa part, Hiro ouvrait de grands yeux ambrés pleins d'incompréhension. Rien de très surprenant, comment expliquez-vous à un petit de pratiquement trois ans que non, Papa et Maman ne vont pas rentrer à la maison ce soir-là, ni le soir d'après, ni encore celui d'après, mais jamais ? Est-ce que Hiro savait seulement que parfois, quand les gens ont l'air de s'endormir, ils ne se réveillent pas ?

 _Comment je suis supposé m'occuper de lui, bon sang ? Ça devrait être Ki – ça aurait dû rester elle._

Les Services Sociaux avaient fini par trancher la question de la garde en faveur de Cassie – avec une période de grâce de six mois, le temps qu'elle asseye définitivement sa sécurité financière avec son projet de café qui partait bien. Le temps de verser assez de larmes pour tenter de tourner la page – parce que quand tu touches le fond, tu ne peux plus aller que vers le haut.

 _Ne me laisse pas me planter, Ki. Ne me laisse pas faire faux bond à tes garçons. S'il te plaît._

 **8 avril 2021**

Hiro voulait rentrer à la maison.

Depuis que la voiture s'était cassée, il n'avait pas revu sa chambre, même si l'homme en noir lui avait apporté son singe en peluche et son Rubik's Cube préférés, et lui et Tadashi avaient dû aller dans la maison beige qui puait la peinture et où il y avait trop d'enfants qui n'arrêtaient pas de crier.

Hiro voulait rentrer à la maison.

Là-bas, c'était calme. Là-bas, Tadashi ne pleurait pas dans son oreiller. Là-bas, il y avait Papa et Maman.

Hiro voulait Papa et Maman. Les dames de la maison beige ne sentaient pas la réglisse et les amandes et elles ne voulaient jamais faire de câlins, et l'homme en noir ne racontait pas d'histoires de yoûkai en faisant la grosse voix et il n'expliquait jamais rien de manière marrante.

Hiro voulait rentrer à la maison, là où il y avait Papa et Maman qui faisaient tout ça, et où Tadashi ne pleurait pas. Alors il avait demandé ça – aujourd'hui, c'était son anniversaire, il était sensé recevoir tout ce qu'il voulait.

Les dames avaient dit non. Même quand il avait demandé poliment. Même quand il avait fait un caprice. Même quand il s'était mis à pleurer au point de vomir.

Quand il faisait ça, Maman venait toujours le mettre au lit avec du lait chaud, et Papa venait toujours visiter, alors ça aurait dû marcher.

Papa et Maman n'étaient pas venus. Hiro avait été couché par une des dames, et Tadashi était venu se coucher avec lui et il était resté toute la nuit. C'était bien aussi, mais c'était pas aussi bien.

Hiro voulait rentrer à la maison.


	25. Chapter 25

**27 mai 2023**

C'est une tradition immémoriale pour les gamins de traîner aux abords de chantiers et bâtiments désaffectés en s'imaginant être des brigands, chasseurs de trésor et autres aventuriers à la recherche de frissons, en l'occurrence provoqués en transgressant le tabou parental prohibant de s'approcher de sites dangereux.

Pour sa part, Fred Lee appartenait à la catégorie de ces mioches sincèrement persuadés que quelque chose de pas naturel se tapissait au fond des ruines excitant leur imagination, et sincèrement désireux d'aller débusquer la créature dans sa tanière pour l'apprivoiser. Ça serait pas _géant_ de devenir ami avec un monstre, des fois ?

Au moins serait-ce un ami pour Fred. Le garçon avait beau totaliser douze ans – bientôt treize – au compteur de son existence sur la planète, il ne pouvait pas vraiment se vanter d'avoir une vie sociale florissante. En fait, il ne se souvenait pas avoir été invité à une quelconque sortie à la piscine ou un anniversaire.

Il soupçonnait vaguement ses parents d'y être pour quelque chose. Les parents sont supposés encourager leurs enfants à se faire des connaissances, au moins à les présenter à _leur_ propre cercle de connaissances en matière de pied dans la porte – sauf que M. et Mme Lee n'avaient pas fait ça. Depuis que leur fils unique avait atteint sept ans, il avait l'impression d'être devenu une grosse gêne pour eux. C'était palpable dans leur comportement, il y avait une espèce de crispation qui n'avait pas été là quand Fred avait été plus petit. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'ils travaillaient autant – pour ne pas avoir à supporter la présence de Fred.

En tout cas, c'était grâce au travail de Maman – qui s'occupait de rénovation et réhabilitation urbaine, comme elle disait avec un accent ridicule qui faisait toujours marrer Papa – que Fred avait entendu parler de Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. D'après le dossier, il s'agissait d'un restaurant animé par des mascottes robotiques ayant connu un certain succès dans les années 80 – autrement dit la préhistoire – jusqu'à ce qu'une série d'incidents plutôt moches entraîne son déclin parachevé par la fermeture des lieux en 1993.

Tout fermé qu'il était, le bâtiment n'en était pas moins resté là, solidement cadenassé et verrouillé à double tour contre les curieux et chapardeurs, gagnant au fur et à mesure du temps une réputation sinistre. On racontait en effet que les spectres des enfants disparus entre les murs de la pizzeria et jamais retrouvés apparaissaient derrière les fenêtres, qu'un gardien de nuit devenu zombie capturait les intrus pour les obliger à tenir le rôle des mascottes jusqu'à les faire mourir, que les mascottes elles-même erraient dans les couloirs à la recherche d'enfants à divertir, bref tout un tas d'histoires plus excitantes les unes que les autres.

Des histoires qui n'avaient pas suffi à convaincre Mme Lee que la pizzeria méritait de rester debout ou d'être reconvertie, si bien qu'elle avait donné le feu vert à sa démolition pour la rentrée prochaine. Comme ce serait tout de même dommage de laisser perdre l'occasion d'enquêter sur ce nid de mystères, Fred avait décidé d'y consacrer ses talents naissants de Ghostbuster.

Voilà comment il se retrouvait donc à crocheter discrètement un cadenas après les heures de cours, un gros sac à dos contenant toute sa panoplie d'explorateur sur les épaules. Côté surveillance, pas de souci vu qu'il avait dit au majordome qu'il serait à l'heure pour dîner et que ses parents n'étaient pas là pour la semaine. Il était trop fort.

Quand le cadenas se décida à céder, le garçon rajusta son bonnet sur ses mèches blondes et sortit sa lampe torche avant de pousser la porte de service. Un remugle de papier peint décomposé et de vieille poussière lui assaillit aussitôt les narines, le faisant éternuer violemment. Ils avaient jamais montré ça dans _Indiana Jones_!

Une fois remis de sa crise, Fred s'avança hardiment dans le couloir aux murs décolorés, le faisceau de sa lampe s'arrêtant brièvement sur des affiches où les mots et les dessins s'étaient effacés. Ça avait dû être gai du temps où la pizzeria était encore ouverte, mais à présent ça faisait juste crasseux. Il passa devant une porte marquée REMISE, une autre étiquetée CUISINE et une troisième étiquetée SALLE DES FÊTES avant d'arriver enfin à la SALLE PRINCIPALE.

C'était plutôt grand – à vue de nez, assez large pour une quarantaine de personnes. Une large estrade faisait face à l'entrée principale, soutenant encore trois animatroniques : un grand ours brun coiffé d'un haut de forme, un poussin avec un bavoir et un lapin bleu. Fred sentit un frisson lui courir le long du dos et décida de ne pas trop s'en approcher.

Chaises et tables étaient couvertes de plastique bon marché qui commençait à se désagréger après vingt ans exposé à l'air libre, et le dallage était enseveli sous une telle saleté qu'on ne distinguait même plus la forme des carreaux originels. Fred commençait à s'inquiéter de devoir prendre deux bains ce soir, après exposition à toutes ces cochonneries. Et puis il y eut un bruit.

Dans les films et les romans, un bruit qui se fait entendre pendant une aventure signifie que a, une bête affamée s'apprête à vous sauter dessus, b, un piège vient de se déclencher, c, vous allez avoir de la compagnie. Dans les trois cas, mieux vaut s'assurer le plus vite possible de la profondeur de la mélasse où vous êtes sur le point de plonger. Et pour ça, la lumière s'avère souvent précieuse.

Le faisceau de la lampe ne révéla pas de zombie en uniforme de gardien de nuit, ni un animatronique ayant quitté son estrade. Juste un garçon, et il ne pouvait pas s'agir du spectre revanchard de l'un des enfants assassinés voilà trente ans parce qu'il semblait un chouïa trop solide pour ça.

Un garçon, donc. Comme beaucoup de résidents de San Fransokyo, il avait le type asiatique – Fred se hasarderait même à le parier japonais ou coréen, c'était plus courant que chinois ou mongol ici – mais un nez des plus européens. Des yeux bruns sous des sourcils fournis papillotaient dans la lumière crue de la torche. Son gros sweat-shirt jaune était orné d'un dessin orange, un chef indien coiffé de plumes brandissant deux tomahawks d'un air féroce, et il tenait à la main un bout de papier tout en longueur, probablement un truc qu'il lisait et qui l'avait empêché de voir qu'il allait se cogner à une chaise, produisant le bruit de tout à l'heure.

« Tu t'es fait mal ? » demanda Fred, se rappelant les bonnes manières. « J'crois pas que j'ai des pansements dans mon sac, mais j'ai des gâteaux secs. »

L'autre garçon parut surpris l'espace d'un instant, mais arbora presque tout de suite un grand sourire – et le cœur de Fred fit un sursaut à cette vue – et effectua une petite courbette.

« Non merci, mais c'est très gentil. Tu t'appelles comment ? »

« Gné » commença par lâcher le blond, toujours étourdi par ce sourire. « Ah ! Euh, Fred. Juste Fred. »

« Bon. Moi, c'est Tadashi. Tu as une raison particulière d'être ici ? Si c'est pour la pizza, je crois que c'est un peu tard pour ça. »

Fred se redressa illico, bombant son torse guère musclé sous son t-shirt Hulk – qui se changeait en monstre quand ça lui chantait et était donc le plus cool des Vengeurs.

« Je cherche des fantômes » déclara-t-il avec toute la gravité que réclamait pareille proclamation.

Tadashi hocha lentement la tête, comprenant visiblement le sérieux de la perspective, et une rougeur indiscrète s'empressa d'incendier la nuque de Fred.

« Quel genre de fantôme ? »

« Ceux des enfants disparus » opta de dire Fred, parce qu'un zombie ne rentrait pas du tout dans la bonne catégorie de revenant, et les robots étaient carrément science-fiction plutôt que surnaturel.

Tadashi émit un bruit pensif au fond de la gorge.

« Comme la fille brune ? »

« On parlait juste d'enfants… Est-ce que c'est celle qui revient le plus souvent ? » interrogea Fred, au désarroi de découvrir qu'il manquait d'informations.

« Une fille brune avec les cheveux coupés au carré » insista Tadashi, « environ dix ans, t-shirt gris... »

« Un jean bleu et un pantin noir dans les bras ? » termina Fred, les yeux ronds.

« Tu l'as vue, alors ? »

« Je _la vois_ » rectifia Fred d'une voix tremblante. « Juste derrière toi. »

Tadashi voulut se retourner. Elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps avant de fondre sur lui.


	26. Chapter 26

Ça alla vraiment, vraiment très vite.

Même pas de hoquet, même pas de cri, pas de gesticulations ou de convulsions façon _L'Exorciste_. Il y avait deux enfants – un enfant et un fantôme – et la seconde d'après, il n'y en avait plus qu'un, voilà. Deux gouttes d'eau qui font une goutte d'eau plus grosse.

Tadashi avait l'air… intact. Enfin, sauf les yeux. Qui étaient tout blancs, comme Toph dans _Avatar, le dernier maître de l'air_ , mais les yeux blancs c'était pas juste une convention pour les aveugles, non ? Oh misère, faites que Tadashi ne soit pas devenu aveugle, là.

Fred avait un peu envie de pleurer. Et de crier aussi. Peut-être même de se faire pipi dans le slip, de jeter sa lampe torche à la tête de Tadashi et de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Bon sang, il s'agissait pour ainsi dire du premier commandement du protagoniste dans une histoire d'horreur : dégager des lieux le plus vite possible et le plus loin possible. Et c'était pas devenu une histoire d'horreur, cette aventure ? Une possession par le spectre d'une fille morte dans des circonstances floues, on pouvait certainement pas trouver plus glauque…

Pendant que le garçon gaspillait quelques précieuses secondes à déterminer le genre fictif dans lequel il venait de dégringoler, Tadashi – le spectre – fit un pas hésitant, précautionneux dans sa direction.

« Vade retro ! » s'écria Fred avant de se tancer mentalement vu qu'il n'était pas question ici de possession démoniaque. « Je vous bénis, Marie, pleine de salut... »

« … les » souffla le spectre à travers ses lèvres d'emprunt. « S… ssss… vve… les. »

Le garçon blond changea de prise sur sa lampe de manière à pouvoir s'en servir comme d'une matraque. Pardon, Tadashi, mais il ne voyait pas comment taper sur le fantôme sans frapper l'autre garçon par la même occasion.

« Quoi ? » pleurnicha-t-il presque.

« Ssss… saaaaa… sauuuu... »

« QUOI ?! »

Hurler sur un monstre potentiellement dangereux et hostile, ah bravo. Bonnet d'âne pour monsieur Lee, et ça se prétend expert en conventions littéraires et théâtrales ? Il se serait giflé.

Un coup sourd, retentissant, l'impact de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un qui tombe ou se jette par terre ou contre un mur. Les deux garçons se raidirent.

 _Et ça, mon mignon petit Hobbit, c'est la grande raison pour laquelle on ne fait pas de bruit dans les coins abandonnés, juste au cas où un truc n'aimerait pas se faire réveiller._

Quand un second coup – plus lourd, plus proche – éclata, le spectre entra en action. Un étau glacé se referma sans merci sur le poignet de Fred – qui hulula autant de frayeur surprise que de protestation alors que ses os fragiles menaçaient de s'émietter – pour traîner aussitôt le garçon vers l'entrée principale. Celle-ci était verrouillée du dehors à l'aide d'une épaisse chaîne alourdie d'un cadenas et Fred ne voyait pas comment le spectre comptait le faire passer par là. À moins de l'utiliser comme un bélier ?

La main de Tadashi se posa sur la serrure, bien à plat, ses longs doigts clairs étalés en éventail sur le fer. Deux secondes puis trois passèrent avant qu'un très léger filet de fumée ne s'élève de derrière la chair.

Les chocs persistaient toujours, se rapprochant. Fred ne sentait quasiment plus son poignet, mais il préférait de loin tenter sa chance avec le spectre parasite qu'avec ce qui était en train d'arriver. Surtout car il avait l'horrible impression que le spectre avait peur de l'autre chose.

Une horrible odeur de métal bouillant suinta dans la pièce, et le garçon blond faillit s'étrangler. Comment ça marchait, aux dernières nouvelles, les fantômes étaient froids, non ? Alors pourquoi celle-là parvenait à faire fondre un truc ?

Ce fut au moment précis que la porte s'ouvrait que _ça_ déboula dans la pièce.

L'étau se resserra sur le poignet de Fred et le balança dehors, l'envoyant s'étaler sur les graviers, et le poids du sac à dos par-dessus lui coupa le souffle juste avant qu'il se relève d'un bond, face au spectre planté juste là dans l'embrasure de la porte et derrière…

Fred distingua une silhouette immense aux yeux luisants, flaira une puanteur humide de charogne et cessa de réfléchir, il saisit à son tour le poignet de Tadashi et détala comme si tous les diables de l'enfer le talonnaient pour le fourrer dans leur marmite.

Ils étaient sortis du chantier et avaient remontés deux rues en cavalant comme des dératés quand la voix de Tadashi se fit entendre :

« Je crois… ils sont restés de… derrière tous les… deux... »

Fred pila aussitôt, lui lâcha le bras et s'avachit sans grâce contre le mur d'immeuble le plus proche, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Son comparse s'écroula à côté de lui, et un bon moment s'écoula avant qu'ils n'eurent retrouvé un rien de calme.

« Ils vont nous suivre ? » finit par demander Fred. « Ou bien ils sont coincés là-bas, tu penses ? »

« Coincés » asséna Tadashi d'un ton sans réplique. « S'ils pouvaient sortir, ils l'auraient fait depuis belle lurette. Et même si c'était pas certain, je l'ai senti quand elle m'est tombé dessus. Elle ne _pouvait_ pas quitter la pizzeria. Rapport à sa mort, je crois ? C'était dedans. Ou juste devant. »

Sa mine s'était faite triste alors qu'il expliquait. Intérieurement, Fred comprenait que ça ne devait pas bien marrant pour le spectre, déjà qu'elle était morte jeune, il lui fallait hanter une vieille ruine croulante squattée par un truc qui n'avait pas l'air super sympa comme voisin. Mais pour l'heure, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui méritait son attention.

« Et toi, ça va ? Je veux dire, tu as servi de chaussette marionnette à un fantôme, et je sais que les médiums font ça tout le temps à la télé mais… on n'avait pas de table tournante ou de tablette ouija, tu vois... »

Non seulement sa nuque le brûlait, ses oreilles se mettaient de la partie aussi. Fred aurait voulu mourir, qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Maintenant Tadashi allait le croire cinglé et l'abandonner sur le trottoir comme une vieille crotte, et il ne pourrait même pas lui en vouloir.

L'autre garçon cligna de ses yeux brun chocolat – des yeux pas tout à fait de forme orientale, trahissant ainsi que le nez des origines métissées.

« … Je ne suis pas _tout à fait_ un médium » lâcha-t-il. « Papy me donne des conseils, mais la plupart du temps je me plante. »

Fred crut qu'il allait défaillir.

« Tu étais là pour faire un exorcisme ? » faillit-il crier avant de se rappeler qu'ils se trouvaient dans une rue publique et de poser la question à un volume plus raisonnable.

« Non » confessa presque honteusement l'autre garçon, « c'est juste que… quand je passe dans le coin pour aller à la médiathèque, elle se trouve toujours à la fenêtre de la pizzeria au moment où j'arrive dans la rue. Et puis, c'est l'endroit... »

Tadashi frissonna.

« C'est plein de _mort_ , même en me protégeant, je le sens, ça me fait mal au ventre tellement j'ai froid. J'ai fini par craquer, je me suis dit qu'en y allant, je pourrais demander des explications. »

« Au fantôme ? » voulut confirmer Fred.

« En fait, les morts ne parlent pas vraiment, ils laissent des _impressions_ » pontifia l'apprenti médium. « Si tu écoutes assez attentivement, tu arrives à peu près à comprendre ce qu'ils veulent... »

« Et elle ? La fille dans ta chaussette, elle voulait quoi ? » interrogea Fred qui réalisa immédiatement que ça risquait d'être indiscret. « Si ça te gêne pas. »

« … Elle avait peur. Surtout pour toi, en fait. Parce que tu risquais de te trouver face à _lui_. Je… je crois que c'était pas quelqu'un de bien » commenta Tadashi, l'air perturbé. « Surtout avec les enfants. »

Fred se souvint des rumeurs. Des mentions dans le dossier de Maman. Que des allusions, pas assez de faits concrets pour éclairer l'ensemble.

« Tu crois que si on va à la médiathèque, on en apprendra plus ? » suggéra-t-il. « Freddy Fazbear, c'est passé dans les journaux... »

« Mais c'était il y a _des lustres_ » objecta Tadashi sceptique. « Le siècle d'avant ! »

« Les médiathèques ne jettent _rien_ » affirma Fred qui se sentait de plus en plus émule de Sherlock Holmes. « Tu es libre quand ? »

Après palabres, rendez-vous fut pris à la médiathèque du quartier pour le premier week-end de juin, puis les garçons se séparèrent pour regagner leurs pénates respectives.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois de retour dans sa chambre que Fred prit conscience qu'il s'était potentiellement fait un ami.


End file.
